From Dream to Reality
by vanity is my name
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Dream. Dracula, who's back of course, is sent to the future to find AndreaOC and get his ring back. And where he goes, our favorite monster slayer and sidekick friar go too...R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing or any of its affiliates! I almost missed saying that, lol.

**A/N:** Hey all! It's Gem, I'm back, and I brought my long-awaited sequel with me, YAY! This is the first chappie, DUH, but I only have 6 finished (I'm having a serious writer's block, ugh) so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Don't hate me! Anyway, the chappie does NOT start on that same day that my previous fic ended. Just so you know. It's a little boring…mostly about Andrea and what her life was like before her crazy dream adventure, so we learn stuff about her work, her friends, etc. And to any of you who haven't read _The Perfect Dream_, you might want to hit the back button right now and do that cuz otherwise you might get confused. Okay, with all that said, I give you…CHAPTER 1!

**Chapter 1**

I woke up slowly and looked at the clock. Yup, 6:08, as usual. It had been about a week or two since my crazy but very real adventure with Van Helsing and Carl, and ever since the night I returned home, I had woken up in the morning at 6:08 exactly, regardless of the real sunrise. I didn't even use my alarm anymore. I sighed, remembering, and got out of bed. It had been kind of hard adjusting back to my normal, boring, vampire-free life, and my friends all wondered why I was acting so strangely. After all, the whole thing took place in only one night in my time, and I still wasn't sure if I should tell them about it. Would they believe me? I mean, I knew we were all big fans of the Van Helsing movie, but this was a little different. They would probably think I was either insane, or way too obsessed for my own good.

I thought about all of this as I moved robotically through my morning routine: shower, hair, teeth, clothes. Before I left my room to head downstairs to the kitchen, I reached under my pillow and drew out a thin silver chain. Hanging on it was Dracula's ring. I slipped the chain over my head and tucked the ring in under my shirt. I never went anywhere without it; the ring was always either hidden around my neck or under my pillow at night. My friends didn't know about it, although if anything would make them believe my story it would be that. I was reluctant to share it with anyone else, however. Van Helsing had given it to me and me alone, and it reminded me of Dracula as well.

I arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table, next to my roommate Lydia. We lived in a dorm complex right on campus for the hi-tech lab we worked at. We were such nerds, but I really enjoyed my work.

"Hey Andrea." Lydia said. "You want something to eat?" I thought about that. I was hungry, right? I decided I wanted something really good to start my day and cheer me up, get my mind off the past. "I had bacon and some eggs; I think there's some left if you want it."

"Thanks," I replied, "but I think I'm going to make fluffy Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top with a cup of hot cocoa." Lydia raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, getting fancy are we? Mind if I have some, that sounds great. Nothing like a total sugar rush at seven in the morning to get you psyched for work!"

I nodded in agreement. "So true. Yeah, I'll share, but only if you help make them!" She smiled and stood up.

"I was going to anyway. The last time you made grilled cheese you burnt the pan and melted the spatula! I wouldn't trust you alone in the kitchen for the world."

"Shut up!" I shouted in mock anger, "It was an accident!" We started laughing and getting out ingredients. I loved Lydia; she was probably closest to me out of all my friends. She was great...always understanding, and she'd never press me if I didn't want to talk about something. Plus, she was an awesome cook.

The waffles didn't take long to make, but we took our time eating them. The nice thing about living right on campus was that we didn't have technical work hours. We just showed up when we felt like it and worked until whenever. So, we didn't have to worry about getting to work on time or anything. And it's not like we only did stuff for an hour or so. My friends and I were so devoted to what we were doing. Before my little stint in the past, work was my life. Sometimes I'd stay in my lab until one or two in the morning working on some break through on something. But nowadays, I thought a little less about work and more about Van Helsing and the ring around my neck. I wondered what was happening there, if he still thought about me.

"Mmm, those waffles were delicious!" Lydia said when we'd finished licking the last of the whipped cream off our plates.

"If you do say so yourself." I joked; she had made most of it.

"No, this was a great idea. But now we'd better get out of here. They'll be waiting for us, and I thought of something last night that I want to test out." I nodded.

"You're right; the others will be waiting for us." We loaded our dishes into the dishwasher and left. It was a quick walk from the dorm complex to our lab building, but we grabbed coats anyway. It was early January in Massachusetts after all. The "others" were my other close friends and scientists in my department. Lydia and I specialized in general Biology and Chemistry. There was Sylvia, who worked on Biogenesis, and Fiona who was an expert in Biochemistry and Biomedical Engineering. We all worked in the same building area, which is how we met. The four of us were pretty inseparable, we'd been friends for years, and it's funny the way all our names are relatively exotic, and they all end in "a". Even though we all did different things, our work was all interconnected and we'd come to each other with help, questions, advice, whatever. We all loved our work; what we were doing was saving lives, curing diseases, and lots of other really cool stuff.

The four of us were, as I said before, really big Van Helsing fans. It's kind of really coincidental, because Sylvia looked a lot like Verona (long black hair with Italian heritage), Lydia seemed most like Marishka (blond hair and the youngest of us), and Fiona was most like Aleera (red hair and an occasional fiery temper). Their personalities were obviously nothing like the three brides from the movie ( I suppose they were real too, just like Van Helsing and Dracula...?), but it was uncanny how similar they looked. I, of course, was like Anna. When we first saw the movie we thought how freaky it was that there were four of us and four main female roles in the movie. Sometimes we even called each other by the movie character names.

But enough background. Lydia and I walked into our building, grabbed our stereotypical lab coats, and climbed the flight of stairs to our wing of the building. We met Fiona at the security checkpoint, where they check your building ID again (they check it at the front door as well) for authorized clearance and all that.

"Hey!" Fiona said when she caught sight of us. "Sylvia's already inside. When I got up this morning, she had already left. It most be something important." Fiona and Sylvia were roommates just like Lydia and I.

"Yeah,"Lydia commented, as we passed security without a problem and entered our main lab, "I saw her working way late yesterday. We'll have to ask her about it at lunch. I wouldn't want to disturb her now." Fiona nodded and waved as she turned left down to her lab area.

"See you then!" she called and walked down the other hall. Lydia and I proceeded down to the end where our workstations were. We talked about work and this and that, then sat down at our tables.

"Hello microscope," I said to the microscope sitting on my desk, my most-used lab instrument, "you advanced, 21st Century piece of technology. You miracle worker, you." and I patted it fondly. Lydia just stared at me strangely.

"Um, Andrea? You're talking to your scope again."

"What? Oh, well, this stuff we have here is truly amazing you know." I said, looking around at our cluttered laboratory.

"Yeah," Lydia responded slowly, "I know. It's the same stuff we've been working with since freshman year in college. You've been acting really strangely lately; are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better." I assured her with a smile. "Could you hand me that slide? Thanks." And our day went slowly by as usual. I went home pretty early that day having accomplished all that I'd wanted to, but Lydia wanted to stay a bit later to finish up some testing. Sylvia, the smartest and most dedicated of us all, was too deeply engrossed in some new discovery, and Fiona had a date with some guy recently transferred to her lab, so I walked to my dorm alone.

I opened the door and sat down in the kitchen, relaxing in the calm quiet and peace. But, as it always did when I wasn't around something else to distract me, my mind began to wander back to Van Helsing, Carl, and my adventure. I had written down every detail I could remember of it so I wouldn't forget; the whole story was in a journal on my laptop in my room. I absentmindedly pulled out Dracula's ring and studied it, as I had done countless times before, running my fingers across the dragon insignia on it.

I sighed, realizing that it was pointless to keep dwelling on the past (in more ways than one), and stood up, tucking the ring back under my shirt. I decided I should give cooking another go and make dinner for myself. I smiled when I thought that if I accidentally burned the place down, Lydia would certainly have something to say. She'd probably never let me near a kitchen again. I turned to a cupboard and reached up to grab a glass bowl, when I heard a noise behind me. It was getting brighter, and there was a feint flutter of wings...

I turned around not knowing what to think. Could it be possible? When the light finally faded enough to see clearly, I dropped the bowl in shock and it shattered all over the floor. Standing there in my kitchen, looking slightly dazed, was Van Helsing himself, pulled right out of the past and into 2005.

So, what did you think? Really? Well, you should write all that down in a review so I won't forget it, lol. Seriously though, I AM anxious to hear what other people think about this fic so far, so let me know! Flames are accepted, but if my story's that bad, I don't think I want to know, lol. I'll try to update soon! (Unless you all hate it, in which case, never mind…) Byes!

GEM


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still not mine.

**A/N:** OMG, I post today and already I get 3 reviews! They made me feel so special; I was like, heck, why not post chappie 2 while I'm here? It's a short chappie anyway. (Sorry!) And thanks so much to my 3 loverly reviewers!

**Luthien Anwamane:** "squeal!" lol I'm so happy that you're happy that I'm back. Unfortunately, you're gunna have to be patient cuz Drac doesn't show up for a little while…I'm sorry but you're just going to have to bear with me, lol. :)

**Fox of the Nova:** In your review, you sounded so excited! It made me excited, lol! Yeah, hopefully I'll get over my writer's block soon so the chappies can just keep coming your way, haha.

**Christine Marquez:** Oh, that would be cool…if this one was better than the first, I mean. Cuz I thought the first one was pretty good, lol. Well, only time will tell. And here you are, I am writing soon, just for you, lol. Enjoy!

And that wraps up my personal responses! I hope you all like this chappie…we meet Van Helsing and Carl…again! There's a little humor, and some big news from VH and Carl. But I won't give it away cuz then you wouldn't need to read it. Alright, I'll shut up now…Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

"G-Gabriel?" I stuttered, hardly daring to believe it. He caught sight of me across the kitchen.

"Andrea! Thank God I found you! I didn't know where I would end up. I have to tell you something, something important!" He began to walk over to me, a look of pure happiness on his face. I hoped it was because he was seeing me again, and not just because he wasn't lost in the future.

"Wait!" I cried, stopping him. I pointed to the floor. "The glass! Glass shards go everywhere. How stupid of me; I can't believe I dropped it. Don't move! I'll clean it up." I picked up the biggest pieces and threw them into the trash. "I'll just go get the vacuum cleaner." I said, as I inched around the glass to the closet.

"The what?" Van Helsing asked. I smiled.

"You'll see." I plugged it in and turned it on. Van Helsing jumped slightly at the noise and looked at the vacuum with alarm.

"What is that?" he asked as I finished cleaning and turned off the vacuum.

"It's called a vacuum cleaner. It creates a pull by rapidly spinning the air to suck up dust and dirt. Very handy actually."

"Hmm, I bet Carl would like it. And the other things you have here." Van Helsing said, glancing around at all the appliances in my kitchen.

"Where is Carl anyway?" I asked. I had this fleeting image of Carl stranded, lost on some distant mountaintop in the future, calling out Van Helsing's name nervously. I grinned at the thought.

"He should be along any time now," Van Helsing replied, "but don't worry about him now. I have to tell you something very important. Where's the ring?" I caught the look in his eye and my face became serious. I figured Van Helsing would have a lot to tell me, but I thought it would be awkward if Lydia walked in to see a fictional movie character and I chatting at the kitchen table.

"Let's go up to my room." I said, leading the way. "Tell me everything." We turned to go upstairs when I heard the wings and saw the bright light again in the kitchen behind us. What now, I thought. Does God have to be so flashy all the time? We went back to the kitchen to see a startled Carl standing there looking very lost and confused.

"Carl!" Van Helsing called, "What took you so long?"

"Well I, uh...I don't know, but for a second I could've sworn I was on top of some distant mountain in the middle of nowhere. But now I'm here so I must've imagined it." I grinned to myself when I heard this; it's exactly what I'd imagined.

"Carl!" I cried, smiling at him.

"Oh, Andrea! It's great to see you again. Do you live here?"

"Yes." I responded. Carl began eagerly poking around my kitchen, ever curious about something new.

"You'll have time to look around later Carl." Van Helsing said, "Right now we have to tell Andrea what's happened." Carl looked up and became serious.

"Yes, Andrea, I'm afraid we have some very bad news."

"So I've heard. Let's go upstairs and you can tell me. After all this talk about it I'm dying to know."

"You may regret that once you've heard everything." Van Helsing commented ominously, as I led them up the stairs to my room.

When we arrived, I sat down on my bed so as to be comfortable, but Van Helsing and Carl just stood looking around uncomfortably.

"Ignore the mess, and please, sit down somewhere." I said. Carl grabbed my computer chair and pushed it over near the bed. I patted a place next to me and Van Helsing sat down. De-ja-vu, I thought to myself, but Carl interrupted my thoughts.

"Andrea, this chair has wheels on it! Oh, and it spins!" he cried as he sat down in it and spun in a fast circle. "How ingenious. With this, you could go anywhere and never have to get up. I must get one of these for my lab. Isn't this great Van Helsing?"

But Van Helsing was all business. Obviously what they had to tell me was very serious because he didn't even crack a smile. "Not now, Carl. Do you want me to start?" Carl shrugged in response.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as she learns everything."

"Alright then." Van Helsing turned to me. "After you came back here we went back to Rome. A few days after you had left, the Cardinal called us to his office. He told us that Dracula was not destroyed as we'd hoped, but he was gone. He was no longer in 1891; the Devil had sent him here, to your time." My eyes widened at this. "He was supposed to kill you, or turn you into a vampire like him, or something so God couldn't use you anymore. You escaped him, and now he's come here to finish the job. Plus, you have his ring, and he wants it. It's just added incentive for him to come looking for you. We came here as soon as we learned what had happened; Andrea, you are in very grave danger. But we can't do anything until we find Dracula. He could be anywhere." At this, Carl looked around, frightened, as if he would spot Dracula standing in the corner of my room getting ready to jump us or something. I just sat there taking all this in. Part of me was scared, but another part of me, the part that found Dracula fascinating, was thrilled.

"Well," I began, after Van Helsing had finished, "if it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen Dracula or anyone who looks like him around."

"Good." Van Helsing said. "I think it would be better and easier if we let him find us, instead of going out to search for him."

"So what do we do now?" Carl asked.

"We wait." Van Helsing replied, and stood up slowly. "We wait for the Prince of Darkness to make his move."

Ta-Da! But see, I told you it was short! I'm sorry; I didn't realize how short it was while I was writing it, but please forgive me. In fact, you could review, and then I'll know that you don't hate me and my chappie shortness issues, lol. Byes for now!

Gem


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I would assume that by now you know the drill…

**A/N:** Hi again all you great people out there! Sorry you've all been anxiously awaiting this chapter for so long, but I _DO_ have a life you know, lol. :) Jk, actually, I'm pretty sure I don't have a life, but oh well. Then you wouldn't have this wonderful fic to read, right? Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed!

**Vanity is my name:** This must seem weird…to have a personal response for 'myself', but as you all know, I (Gem) am _not_ vanity so I'm sure you're not confused. Pix, thanks for your review, and sorry I didn't get it before I posted chappie 2. You know your support means a lot to me!

**Charlie Quill:** I'm so glad to hear that I have your approval, lol. Seriously, I'm glad you reviewed, and that you're back for the sequel. Enjoy this chappie!

**Fox of the Nova:** Well, Ms. Exicted, it's relieving to know that you don't mind whether the chappies are long or not. Takes the pressure off my back, lol. Though I _do_ try to make them longer rather than shorter…anyway, enjoy!

**Luthien Anwamane**: Yes, you must wait for Vlad; I'm so terribly sorry…you know how it pains me to tell you, lol. But he's coming up soon…chappie 4 or 5 I think, so it shouldn't be too long. Thanks for your review and it's nice to know you don't care about chapter length…it just makes my job easier. :) Hope you like this chappie!

**Fortune Zyne:** You're back for the sequel, yay! I'm glad you like it so far...in my opinion, it only gets better, lol. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Christine Marquez:** Woo hoo, _another_ chapter, lol. Sorry for the slightly long update wait, but here I am updating now, so for the moment, everything's fine. Enjoy!

**Etherealfire:** You mean you've been reading all along and you haven't been reviewing! Jk jk, I'm glad you like it. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if Drac was easy to kill, lol. Hope you like this chappie, and review! Lol

Okay, I'm done. This chappie's kinda short, but we meet Lydia, so there is _some_ plot progression, I swear! Really! Anywho, I hope you like it. :)

**Chapter 3**

"Do you live here alone, Andrea?" Carl asked me. We were back in the kitchen so Carl could investigate all the 21st Century technology I had lying around. He thought everything was absolutely amazing, and even Van Helsing recognized some of the things I'd told him about and seemed interested. After explaining to Carl briefly how everything worked, and reclosing the fridge door, microwave door, dishwasher door, and cupboards he left open in his rush to see everything, I was getting tired. Lydia was still working, thank God, and I turned to Carl to answer his question.

"No, I live here with my friend Lydia. We work in that building right over there, see?" I pointed out the window. "Carl, you should see my lab. You think a blender's amazing? You have no idea. Lydia's still working right now, but that brings up a good point. I don't when she'll be home, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea that she sees you. I haven't exactly told her about my little travel to the past and I don't know what she'd think. But she could be back any minute and I have no idea what I'm going to do with you guys. How can I hide two people from the past from my best friend?" I sat down at the table and sighed.

"I've been thinking about this too." Van Helsing said, sitting next to me. "Do you trust her?"

"Lydia? There's no question; I would trust her with my life. She's my closest friend."

"Then I think you should tell her. She may be able to help."

"Maybe you're right. It would certainly be easier than keeping you two from her. I just don't know how she'll react. She may think I'm crazy."

"But you have us as proof." Carl interrupted, sitting down on my other side. "And Dracula's ring. That's enough to convince me."

I smiled at him. "I guess you're right. I'll just have to trust that Lydia will believe me. I think she will. And we need all the help we can get." Glad that a decision had been reached, I got comfortable in my chair and waited for Lydia to finish up her testing and come home. Boy, was she in for a shock.

A little while later, I finally heard the key jangle in the lock as Lydia returned from the lab. I met her at the door. "Hey." I said, "You're up late. What were you working on so diligently?"

"I could say the same to you. I thought you'd be asleep by now. You didn't have to stay up waiting for me you know. I was just finishing up some basic DNA coding." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know I didn't have to wait up for you, but there's something I need to talk to you about. Now don't freak out." I said as we walked into the kitchen. Lydia caught sight of two men in strange clothes sitting at our table.

"Who– Is that...no way. It can't be." She turned to me and gestured to Van Helsing and Carl. "Explain. Now." I took a deep breath to reply, but noticed Van Helsing and Carl looking very strangely at Lydia. Actually, Carl looked terrified.

"What?" I asked them, confused.

"Marishka..." they both just whispered in response. Van Helsing seemed ready to attack any minute.

"Relax guys, it's not Marishka. It's only Lydia. I forgot to tell you that she looks like Marishka, but she's totally different! Calm down." Van Helsing and Carl slowly relaxed. Lydia turned to me.

"What is going on here? These two aren't really Van Helsing and Carl, are they?"

"It's a long story." I replied, steering her toward a chair. "You'd better sit down." I sat down next to her and sighed. "Okay, here's the thing..."

After about an hour of talking, explaining everything from my first adventure in the past to why Van Helsing and Carl were here now, I was thoroughly exhausted. I showed her Dracula's ring, and after that she believed me wholeheartedly.

"So let me get this straight. The fictional characters from a fictional movie really exist? And you traveled to the past and fought Dracula because you're Anna's reincarnation? And now they're here! Oh my God, Andrea, how could you not tell me this! This is so freakin' unbelievable! I_ told _you you looked exactly like Anna." Lydia had a tendency to get a little ditzy when she got excited. She took a deep breath and looked at Van Helsing and Carl. "This is so cool! I can't believe I'm sitting here with _Van Helsing_ and _Carl_! Oh!" She gasped. "You know what we should do? We should watch the movie! We have it right here on DVD! Oh, Andrea come on, imagine their reactions!"

"I am." I replied, "And I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"A movie?" Van Helsing asked. "Andrea described that to me. Yes, I want to see it. And Carl never tires of new things, right Carl?" Carl nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious as well." he said.

"Oh, alright. What harm could it do? It's a fun movie anyway."

"Yes!" Lydia cried, and rushed to the TV to turn it on. "I love this movie! Wait till you guys see it!" She popped it in and we all went into the living room and sat on couches around the TV. Carl spent a few minutes obsessing about how comfortable they were, and I positioned myself so I could see the movie and Van Helsing's reactions. It started with the black and white scene at Castle Frankenstein. I knew the movie by heart; Lydia and I could practically recite every line, but I wondered how strange it must seem to Van Helsing and Carl.

As soon as it cut to the scene with Van Helsing in Paris, he turned to me and started talking. I paused the movie so we wouldn't miss anything and turned back to Van Helsing.

"Wait, you can just stop it in the middle!" Carl's excited cries were cut off by Van Helsing.

"I wish we'd known that bit at the time!"he shouted, referring to the black and white scene at the beginning. " That little exchange between Dracula and Dr. Frankenstein just gave away all the answers! Do you know how much easier a time we would've had if I had known that Dracula needed the Frankenstein monster for his machine from the beginning? It would have saved us so much trouble!" I smiled at Van Helsing. He made a good point.

Lydia just shrugged. "Well, yeah, but then the storyline would be much more boring and too easy. It's just theatrics. Keep watching."

I unpaused the movie and we continued. I really did like the movie, but it was so different for me now. Everything had changed since my last adventure. It was still fun, but it all took on a whole new meaning for me...

_So, what'd you think? I can't find anything that works to separate chappies from what I write, so I figured I'd try italics. Okay, I'm gonna leave you for now…review and tell me what you thought! Byes!_

_Gem_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine, otherwise I'd be bloody rich and probably not here. Except maybe to brag to you all…lol.

**A/N:** Okay, here's chappie 4 for you. It's short (I say that about all my chappies…probly cuz it's true, lol. But would you rather have a few long chappies, or a lot of little ones? Seriously, which would you prefer because conceivably, I could combine shorter future chappies to make them longer or just leave them the way they are. Not to get off topic or anything…) but it will have to tide you over until I post chappie 5 and write more. I only have 7 written now. And of course, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol.

**Lady Kathrin:** There you are! I missed you, lol. I'm so glad you like it so far…your review was great! Now you don't have to wait anymore either! Well, until the next chappie…

**Etherealfire:** Yeah, I had to have them watch the movie. I mean, come on, what's the first thing you would do if you had Van Helsing and Carl over? Lol I'm going to try what you suggested to separate the text, so, if it works, thanks! If not, thanks anyway. :)

**Countess Alana:** Hey there! I wondered what had happened to you, lol. I'm so happy you like it so far. And in the name of all that is Dracula, UPDATE YOUR STORY! I can't stand not having any new chappies to read:)

**Sam:** Don't know if you're reading this, but thanks for your review! It made me feel special, and I'm glad you like it. See you in global and chorus!

**Fortune Zyne:** Don't be stealin' my ideas! Jk, lol. Yeah, I probly won't have them turn into brides, but I don't know yet. We'll see…

Once again, thanks to everyone for your reviews! Your constant support keeps me going! Alrighty, here's chappie 4! Make it last, I don't when I'll post again…but it won't be too long, I could never leave you guys hangin'! Oh, and just so you know, Drac makes his first appearance in chap 5. You're going to have to wait! Aren't I awful! (grins evilly) LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well," I asked when the movie was over, "what do you think?"

"It must be so weird seeing yourself in a movie you weren't really in. Or something..." Lydia stated, looking a little confused.

"Actually, that was pretty much how it went. Wouldn't you agree, Carl? I mean, the conversations were different, but it all seems pretty close to what happened." Van Helsing replied. You could tell by the look on his face that it was hard to fully grasp and take in, especially because he didn't really know what a movie was. Carl, however, was still hung up on the technical part of a movie.

"So, there aren't little people inside the box? No, you're right; how could there be, when we're out here? But how can you stop it and start it by pressing a button?" Lydia was attempting to stem the flow of his incessant stream of questions by explaining things to him, but wasn't having much luck.

"See, the button sends a signal to the TV– No, no it doesn't work on everything, just the TV– Wait, stop, give that back, you're gonna break somethi– Give me the remote Carl!" I couldn't help but smile at their antics; Lydia was following Carl, trying to get the remote back before he broke it, while Carl was moving rapidly through the house aiming at various appliances and pressing the power button excitedly.

I turned back to Van Helsing and remembered that we still had a job to do, and we couldn't let too many things distract us. "I know, I know," I said, looking at Van Helsing's serious face, "We've had our fun and now it's down to business." I sighed. "I guess there's not much we can do until Dracula shows up, right?" Van Helsing nodded in agreement. "Well, until then, we can figure out where you and Carl are going to sleep, and we should probably get you some modern-day clothes as well."

"Yes. I imagine we'd stick out like sore thumbs with what we're wearing now."

"Just a little." I smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll go shopping tomorrow. It's strange though. When I came to the past, I was wearing clothes from the 1800's, but you guys aren't in clothes from my time."

"I noticed that," Van Helsing commented, shrugging, "but I'm not concerned."

"I wasn't going to worry about it much either, truthfully. Just something I noticed. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have recognized you without the coat and hat." Van Helsing didn't respond, and I just sat there next to him, enjoying the strength and calm his presence brought me. "You know," I continued after a moment, and half to myself, "I really missed you. I know we barely know each other, and we come from literally different worlds, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean..." My voice trailed off, and I began to fiddle absentmindedly with the ring around my neck. Van Helsing grabbed my hand around the ring, whether to stop my restless motion or just to hold it I don't know, and I turned to find him staring at me. I looked into his eyes; you could fall into his eyes forever, and just when we were leaning closer towards each other, a huge CRASH! resounded throughout the dorm, making us both jump. I then heard Lydia's shouts from the next room.

"CARL! That was my mother's favorite lamp! Oh my God, you've completely destroyed it! Give me that damn remote!" Lydia yanked the remote out of Carl's hand and came storming back into the living room shouting my name. Van Helsing and I automatically jumped apart. "Andrea! He broke Mom's best lamp! She's gonna kill me! Or I'm gonna kill him! How long are these two staying anyway!" She paused to take a breath, then turned to Van Helsing saying, "Your little monk friend over there thought he could just run around and knock into stuff! I'll tell you right now, after that little stunt there's no way he's staying here!" She pointed back towards the other room where Carl was cowering near he door.

"Um, I'm a friar." he half whispered, probably just out of habit.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" Lydia cried. "Not another WORD!" With that, she stomped off upstairs and I heard her slam her bedroom door.

"I can see why you two are friends." Carl said, peeking around the door frame in terror. I laughed. I loved Lydia, she was my best friend, but she did sometimes overreact and she was so funny when she was angry.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go up and talk to her, and everything will be fine. She just needs to cool down for a bit. I'm sure you guys can stay here without a problem." I shot Van Helsing a smile and walked towards the stairs. At the foot of the stairs I turned. "Oh, and Carl? Please try to be more careful. Lydia will only forgive so much." I grinned at him and went to go calm Lydia down.

After a while, Lydia forgave Carl and apologized for yelling at him, after he said he was sorry too, of course. We all helped clean up the mess, and it turned out that the lamp could be fixed after all. Then, as it was pretty late, we decided it was time to crash. Since there were only two bedrooms, one for Lydia, and mine, Van Helsing and Carl agreed to sleep on the couches in the living room. I got fresh blankets and pillows for them for which Carl was grateful, but I suspect Van Helsing would've slept on the floor without anything and not had a problem. In fact, he almost objected to us going to all the trouble for him. I guess he just doesn't like having someone else worry about him.

"Really, I'll be fine; don't even worry about me." he said, when I tried to offer him a blanket. But I wouldn't hear of it.

"You think that after kicking you out of your own tent in 1891 I'm going to let you just sleep on the floor? Especially when there's a couch and everything right here? No way, think how guilty I'd feel! I'm returning the favor, that's all."

"For the last time, you didn't kick me out! I was just being chivalrous." Van Helsing responded, pouting slightly.

"And now so am I. Look, Mr. Gabriel Van Helsing. You're not sleeping on the floor, whether you like it or not! Got it?" He could tell I wasn't going to give up.

"Alright fine. But it's not necessary." he mumbled. Satisfied, I wished them both good-night, and went up to my room.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now! Hope you liked it; there's some humor thrown in there and stuff, but no real plot development because I suck as a writer, lol. Review, tell me what you think, and I'll update at some future date! Byes for now!

Gem


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I feel like a freakin' parrot. No, I do not own Van Helsing. As if you couldn't have guessed that already…

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! It's been exactly a week since I last updated (No, I didn't plan this or anything…) so I figured now was a good time. And, because I'm feeling extra wonderful today, lol, I've decided to post 2 chappies! YAY! Well, mostly it was because Dracula shows up only at the very end of this chappie, and I couldn't leave you guys hanging! Your reviews would have been death threats or something, lol. So, after I respond to my 3 lovely reviewers, chapter 5 is comin' at ya'!

**Fox of the Nova:** Yes, of course I missed you:) But you reviewed earlier than they did. I'm sure you understand, lol. Thanks for all your appreciation and I hope you like this chappie as well!

**Lady Kathrin:** Gosh, your review was so cute! Lol. Never fear, for now Drac is here! Enjoy! There's not much though, I'm afraid to say…sorry, lol.

**Countess Alana:** You did post your chappie and I was so happy, (Woah, that rhymed. Unintentional, I swear!) but now I need chap. 28…quick, hurry! Before it's too late! (Okay, that time I did it on purpose. Sorry, I got a little carried away, lol…:) ) I liked the lamp part too, as I said when I reviewed your fic, and yeah, I guess it was sweet. Although I'm finding out that I think I suck at romances, lol. Maybe I need a boyfriend…lol! Seriously though, UPDATE! Oh, and I hope you like these chappies too!

And that's about it, so, without further ado, on to Chap. 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day was relatively boring, considering I had two people from the 1800's in my house. We all woke up around the same time, and Lydia and I decided to skip work today to go get clothes for Van Helsing and Carl. We were going to bring them along at first, but judging from Carl's reaction to the TV remote, we decided that our local mall would be a bit too much for him. And of course Van Helsing had to stay and supervise him as there was no way Lydia was going to leave him in the house alone.

So, Lydia and I agreed not to say anything about this to Sylvia and Fiona, and left for the mall after letting them know we wouldn't be in for work that day. We returned a few hours later with bags and bags of clothes for Carl and Van Helsing. ( And I admit it, we bought some stuff for us too...) We got jeans, shirts, jackets, shoes, all that good stuff. And we did pretty well; I knew what to get from shopping with my brother, and Van Helsing and Carl seemed to like them, even if they thought the styles were a little strange.

Carl walked out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans on, and as soon as he stopped moving, they promptly fell to around his knees. He blushed and grabbed them back up hurriedly. "Andrea, why are these pants so big? I don't see why a person's pants have to hang so low. They can barely stay on." Lydia and I started laughing to each other.

"Honestly Carl, I don't know. It's just a guy thing I guess." I replied, still giggling. I handed him a belt. "Here, put this on. It'll help." Carl went back into the bathroom to fix his pants, and Van Helsing walked out, wearing modern day clothes, but he still had the trademark hat on. And he still looked pretty good. He seemed so different without the black trench coat and everything, though.

"You look great, Van Helsing." Lydia commented, "but I don't know about the hat."

"Lydia," I said, turning to her, "it's Gabriel Van Helsing! He wouldn't be the same without the hat."

"I know, but don't you think he'd be too recognizable? If we were going to go somewhere, we wouldn't want him to be too conspicuous, right?"

"I guess that makes sense." I agreed, but Van Helsing interrupted me.

"Andrea, these clothes are fine, but what am I going to do about these?" Van Helsing held up his tojo blades, revolvers, sword, and a few throwing knives. "The crossbow is still in the bathroom. These clothes don't have nearly enough pockets. How do you carry everything around?"

"Wow, you can fit a lot in that coat of yours," Lydia said, eyeing the large pile of weapons, "Oh, look! Tojo blades! Can I see one?" Before Van Helsing had time to respond, Lydia had already picked one up and figured out how to make the blades spring out. While she tried to find out how to make it spin, I tried to answer Van Helsing's question.

"Well, first of all, we don't carry sharp weapons of death around with us in this century. Actually, it's probably illegal for you to have all that now because you don't have a licence, but don't worry about it. What the Feds don't know won't hurt them, right?" Van Helsing just gave me a look.

"Feds?"

"Never mind. Girls usually carry their stuff around in purses, little fashionable bags, and guys...don't really carry things around, come to think of it." Lydia had by now given the tojo blade back to Van Helsing and zoned back in on the conversation.

"Hey, you're right." she said, "Huh. I never noticed that before." Ignoring her comment, I turned back to Van Helsing.

"I think you're just going to have to leave them here if we go out somewhere. Otherwise you might get arrested and put in jail or something, and I don't want to deal with that. So, yeah, just leave them here." Van Helsing nodded in agreement, and Carl walked out of the bathroom. His pants stayed up this time, and he smiled at us triumphantly. I laughed.

"You look great, Carl!" I said. We packed their old clothes in a closet along with Van Helsing's weapons, and were going back downstairs when the phone rang. Carl and Van Helsing jumped, and I sprinted downstairs to answer it. While Lydia tried to explain to them what it was, I picked up the receiver in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrea? It's Fiona."

"Oh, hey! Sorry we weren't at work today. We had some stuff we had to do."

"Yeah, Sylvia and I missed you. I'll bet you two went shopping!" I smiled.

"Maybe..." She didn't know that half of it.

"Sure, fine. Don't confess. Anyway, I'm calling because there's someone I want you and Lydia to meet. Remember that guy I had a date with the other night? Well, I really like him, and I want you two to meet him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. We'd love to. Where are you?"

"We're still working at the lab before we go out to dinner. Do you think you could just pop over for a second to meet him?"

"Sure." I responded, "We'll be right over."

"Great! See you in a minute."

"Yeah." I hung up the phone and went to go tell Lydia. She, Van Helsing, and Carl were just entering the kitchen, and she had just finished explaining to them how a telephone worked. "Lydia, Fiona just called, and she's at her lab right now; she wants us to meet this guy of hers before they go out to eat."

"Oh, okay. I've been kind of curious about him actually. Let's go."

"Alright. Gabriel, Carl, I think you two should stay here. We'll only be gone a minute, okay?" Van Helsing nodded, so Lydia and I left and walked over to Fiona's lab. She met us at the door and walked with us upstairs, talking about this guy of hers the whole time.

"His name is Vlad, and he specializes in Biomedical Engineering, just like me! He's so...interesting. There's just something about him. And he's pretty hot too." She smiled at us all girlie. We arrived at the door of her lab and went through. "Vlad?" Fiona called. " I brought my friends so they could meet you."

Vlad walked around the corner and smiled at us, and I nearly choked. There in front of me, in a white lab coat and 21st Century clothes, was Dracula.

* * *

There now, you see how much you would've hated me if I hadn't posted chappie 6 as well? All you Drac lovers would've totally spazzed out on me and worn out the caps key in your reviews, lol. Well, I got nothing else to say except maybe review and to GO READ CHAP 6 BEFORE YOU HAVE A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING! LOL Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit…

Gem


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nope still nothing…Obviously.

**A/N:** Hey all! This'll be quick cuz I know you probably just want to read chapter 6 and not my random babbling, and because I don't have any personal responses to worry about cuz I posted 5 and 6 at the same time. So, I'll shut up now, and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't believe it. He was the last person I was expecting to see. I stared at Dracula, and he seemed just as shocked to see me. His smile faltered for a split second, but he quickly recovered and his cold eyes lit up with interest. Then I remembered that I was the reason he was here. Talk about being uncomfortable. And he seemed interested in Lydia as well, I could only assume because she looked so much like Marishka.

"Vlad, you said?" I asked Fiona, clearing my throat hurriedly.

"Andrea, Lydia, this is Vladimir. Vladimir, these are my friends, Lydia and Andrea." She gestured to us.

"Hi. It's great to finally meet you. Fiona's told us so much about you." Lydia replied, politely. She had no idea who he was.

"Yeah...it's nice to meet you." I sort of mumbled, all the while staring at Dracula intently.

"Charmed, I'm sure." he responded with a charismatic smile at us. However, he sent me a piercing, all-knowing gaze that only I noticed. It said, I know who you are, and I know you know who I am. Let the game begin. I wanted to scream right there, call the police or something and stop him that instant, but I couldn't. What would Fiona think? I was stuck.

"Well, we'd better let you two go so you can finish up and get out of here." I gave Fiona a small smile and pulled Lydia back out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could.

" It was nice meeting you!" Lydia called back as we left. Then she turned to me. "He seemed really nice. Didn't you think so?" Lydia asked me, "I liked him. Funny thing though; he looked just like Dracula, or well, Richard Roxburgh. You know, from the movie?"

"That's because it _is _him!" I said through gritted teeth, my mind racing.

"What? Who, Richard Roxburgh? No it's not. How could it be? Hey, slow down! Why are we going so fast!" I ignored her question for the moment, burst through the door to our dorm when we reached it, and turned to Van Helsing and Carl, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gabriel, we've got a problem. A big problem."

After I explained what had happened at the lab, Van Helsing was quick to share my worried look. "You mean, that was actually Dracula?" Lydia and Carl asked at the same time, very worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Gabriel, what are we going to do? Fiona will never believe us, but she's in serious danger!"

"Not to mention you, yourself." Van Helsing added, "Now, he knows where you are."

"Oh, yeah, me too I guess. But what do we do? Fiona really likes him. I'm worried about her. What if he...bites her or something? Oh, God, this could get bad."

"I've been thinking about something." Carl interrupted, looking thoughtfully at Lydia. "Van Helsing, do you think it's possible that Lydia is a modern reincarnation of Marishka, or what she was before she was bitten, the same way Andrea is Anna's reincarnation?"

"Oh, Jeez, I hope not!" Lydia responded, looking slightly horrified, "That would be terrible...wouldn't it?"

"I don't know," I said, "But if Carl's right, then Fiona and Sylvia might be reincarnations of Aleera and Verona, had they not been bitten by Dracula."

"Wait, you mean that not only does Lydia look like Marishka, but you have other friends that look like Dracula's old brides as well?" Van Helsing asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we never told you? Our two other good friends are Fiona, who looks like Aleera, and Sylvia, who looks like Verona. Wait, let me show you." I got up and grabbed a framed photo I had on a table of the four of us together. "See, that's Sylvia and that's Fiona." I said, showing Van Helsing the picture and pointing them out.

Van Helsing whistled slowly. "Wow, Carl have a look at this. These four are practically identical to Anna and the brides. It's amazing." Carl came got up and looked over Van Helsing's shoulder. "You might be right Carl. Maybe Andrea and her friends are all reincarnations."

"Does that mean that Dracula may try to turn us into vampires, just like his brides in the movie?" Lydia asked worriedly. "I mean, Dracula from the movie is cool, but I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life never seeing the sun again."

Van Helsing thought for a moment. "No, I don't think he will. At least, not right away anyway. Dracula is here for one reason: to somehow rid the Devil of Andrea, however he has to. I think that until his mission is accomplished, he won't think about anything else. It seems to me that the only reason he's getting so close to Fiona, is because then he can get closer to Andrea. Andrea, you are probably in more danger than before, especially because Fiona has no idea what's going on. She could tell him something crucial about you that may unknowingly help him."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." Lydia said, "At least I'm not going to become a vampire at any moment."

"Well it doesn't make me feel much better!" I said, "This is not the sort of thing I particularly wanted to hear, Gabriel." Van Helsing shrugged..

"I'm sorry, but somebody had to say it."

I stared at him. "Wow buddy, your points just keep dropping. Keep it up; you might get a negative number!"

"Andrea, don't be so mean; he's only trying to help!" Lydia slapped my arm and turned to Van Helsing apologetically. "She gets sarcastic when she gets angry."

"Yeah, we know. We've already experienced that." Carl commented, looking at me rather fearfully. I sighed.

"Relax, Carl. I'm not going to attack you or anything. I just don't know what to do. I don't like not having a plan!" I shouted. Lydia patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. We'll think of something. Why don't you just sit down, take a deep breath, and I'll make you some hot chocolate, alright?" Van Helsing pulled out a chair next to him and Lydia steered me into it.

"Okay. That sounds good." I said in a small voice, taking a deep breath as instructed. It's times like this when I really love Lydia and her level-headed coolness. I turned, reclined so my back was leaning against Van Helsing's shoulder, and closed my eyes. "Thanks, Lydia. I remember now why I keep you around."

"What are friends for?" she responded, grabbing a mug and the chocolate syrup. However I couldn't sit still for long, so I sighed again, and my hand moved slowly but restlessly to the ring hanging around my neck. I should probably let go of this, I thought, but I just didn't want to. For some reason, holding it made me feel a little better...

* * *

And there you have it! Two chappies at once! Wow, I thought Drac was in more of this. Sorry guys. But, he is back again in chap 7 and he's in it for longer, but you'll have to wait a while for 7 cuz I just posted two at once and I only have eight chappies written altogether, lol. Anyway, hope you liked these two regardless, and I hope you tell me how much you liked them in a review, lol. ;) Alrighty, that's it for me for now. Peace out y'all! Lol

Gem


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No, Van Helsing is still not mine…

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm SO SORRY I've taken so long to update! I feel absolutely horrible…you all probably thought I died or something, lol. I've just been so busy; I have no life anymore, literally, because I'm participating in my school's musical this year and so I have rehearsals all the time. But, after April 2nd, things should (in theory…) go back to normal and then I'll be able to update more quickly. Anyway, this chappie is longer than my others so far, and Drac is back with a bigger part than last time, lol. On an even happier note, I got my braces off today! This is a big thing for me; I've had them on since 7th grade, and I'm a sophomore. (Please, try to look a little excited? For me?) You probably don't really care, but my teeth look fantastic and I am so happy. D Okay, some quick personal reviews and then it's on to chapter 7!

**Fox of the Nova:** Did you really choke as well? Lol, don't die on me! Glad you liked the chappies and I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

**Countess Alana:** Yeah, I suppose Drac still likes Andrea, but more on the physical level, y'know? I'm not sure yet if they'll get together, but probly not. You NEED to update soon; just because I don't doesn't mean you have an excuse, lol. What! Ending soon? Your story! NOOOoooooo….That's one of the saddest things I've heard in, like, forever! Yes, sequel is a must, and I hope you like this chappie!

**Lady Kathrin:** Hey there, sorry for the long update! Of course Drac still has his castle, why wouldn't he? But not in the future, if that's what you mean. Well, maybe…I haven't really thought about it to be honest. It's worth exploring…Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chappies and I hope you find this one to be just as good, despite the long delay!

**Christine Marquez:** I'll forgive you for not reviewing sooner if you'll forgive me for not updating sooner, lol. Yes, I agree with you, I think this one will be better than the first, which is rare for sequels (in movies anyway), and it will definitely be longer. It's almost as long as my first one in typed pages on my comp, and this story's just gettin' started! Anywho, enjoy!

**Etherealfire:** Who doesn't love Drac! Lol, sorry for the long wait, but I think this chappie's worth it. Hope you just absolutely love it! LOL. :)

**L'Tara:** Well, my lack of update has probably given you plenty of time to review, lol. I'm so happy you like my story…Yeah, Drac in a lab coat is a pretty priceless scene! Not sure yet whether Van Helsing and Andrea will stay together at the end…I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out!

Okay, thank you Thank You THANK YOU for all of your reviews and for your patience with me. Once again, I'm very sorry to leave you hanging for so long! Without further ado, Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Lydia and I decided to go to work as usual and pick Fiona's brain about "Vlad" at lunch time to find out everything she knew about him and what she'd told him about us. That was the plan anyway. However, when our lunch break rolled around, Fiona showed up at our lab _with_ Vlad in tow. Apparently she'd invited him to come along with us to get something from the café thinking it would be fine, and I'm sure Vlad had no objections. I _really _wish she'd asked us about it first though.

Lydia and I exchanged a look when we saw them; now we had to think up a new plan, and quickly. I shrugged at her discreetly as if to say, oh well, just go with it for now. We'll think of something. We all walked to the café just off campus together, Fiona and Vlad walking next to each other in front, while Lydia and I walked side-by-side behind them in order to keep an eye on Dracula and plan our next move.

"Great. Fiona can be so impulsive sometimes. Now what do we do?" Lydia whispered to me as we walked.

"I know she can. We'll just have to try to get her alone to ask her about Vlad."

"And leave Dracula alone?" Lydia responded, doubtful, "I'm not so sure about that."

"I know; it's not the best option, but it's the only one we have and he has been in this time for quite a while now. It's not like this would be the first time he's been left alone here." I pointed out.

"True." Lydia agreed. "I guess we'll just pretend nothing's wrong and wait for an opportune moment." I nodded, and we walked a little faster to catch up to Fiona and Vlad.

* * *

We arrived at the café and grabbed a table. Fiona looked happy, while there was a strained tension between Lydia and I, and Vlad. Especially since he sat next to me and across from Fiona. She did most of the talking, totally at ease with the situation, but Lydia and I barely touched our food, trying to fake normalcy. Finally, Fiona stated she was going to the bathroom, and Lydia exchanged glances with me. This would be our chance to talk to her privately about Vlad, but I didn't think it would be such a good idea for both of us to go and leave Drac alone, even if he had probably been alone in this time before. I just didn't trust him, and with good reason. I gestured for her to go with my eyes, silently volunteering to stay with Dracula. She nodded imperceptibly at me and stood up with Fiona.

When they were gone, Dracula turned instantly to me and smiled, that cold, yet alluring smile so repulsive and at the same time so hard to ignore. My heart began thumping my chest rather loudly, and the side of my neck where Dracula had left his mark on me began to ache a little. Dracula tisk-tisked me.

"My dear Andrea. You should calm down. Don't tell me you're frightened of _me_ now, are you? Really my dear."

Turning my fear to anger, I replied, "Listen, 'Vladimir', you _will_ die this time." Dracula only broadened his smile and ran his hand lightly up my arm and around the back of my neck, burying it in my curls.

Ignoring my threat, he commented idly, "Amazing the resemblance between your friends and my dearly-departed brides, don't you think? Quite unnerving."

"My friends are _nothing_ like them." I replied vehemently, craving yet loathing his touch, not knowing whether or not I wanted to pull away from his grasp. "Their appearance is insignificant."

"Ahh, but look at you, Anna's spitting image and reincarnation as well. Why could your friends not be the same way?"

"If you even think about hurting Lydia, Sylvia, or Fiona, I swear–" I stopped abruptly as Dracula removed his hand from my back and Fiona and Lydia reappeared. Lydia looked excited and apprehensive, and she sent me a glance saying she had important things to tell me. I returned her gaze and we left soon after, making excuses about leaving early. Fiona seemed a little upset that we rushed out rather quickly, but Dracula only gazed at me knowingly, a secret smile playing on his lips.

Once outside, we quickly walked back to the dorm to tell Van Helsing and Carl what had transpired. When we'd arrived and all of us had sat down around the table, Lydia began telling us what she'd been able to learn about Dracula while in the bathroom with Fiona, and with a lot of gusto. She was pretending to be Fiona, putting on the puppy eyes and the fluttering eyelashes, all that girlie stuff that made Van Helsing and Carl recoil slightly. Just the sight of how Lydia was portraying Fiona had me worried. If this really was how Fiona had acted, she must have been really infatuated with Dracula.

"She was all like, 'Oh, poor Vlad! Apparently, he used to have this skin condition that prevented him from going out in the sun. But then, he told me his country had a huge medical breakthrough and now he can go out in the sun without any problems...' " Van Helsing, Carl and I exchanged worried glances while Lydia continued her rant. I had wondered why Dracula had been able to accompany us on our walk to the café. "Then she was like 'Isn't his Romanian accent the cutest? When I met him, he looked like something straight out of Van Helsing.'" she paused and looked at Van Helsing. "The movie, of course..." Van Helsing nodded absentmindedly to say he had understood what she'd meant, and I stood up sighing.

"This certainly does not bode well..." Carl said, half in thought. "I wonder if _any_ of the old rules concerning Dracula still apply in this new playing field, or if the Devil has some new tricks up his sleeve."

"We'd better hope he doesn't." Van Helsing responded, and I turned to ask Lydia something.

"Did you ask Fiona what she'd told Dracula about us?"

"Yes, but she said that she hadn't told him much. Just that we were all friends and we all worked together here, and stuff. I don't think he knows where we live or anything that specific. Although she did seem a little upset when she said that Vlad had seemed to take a special interest in Andrea when she first mentioned you to him. Which is no surprise considering, and she was probably a bit jealous which is no surprise either, really." I sighed. Well, it was good that Dracula didn't know where we lived, but I didn't like the idea of Dracula taking a "special interest" in me, or the idea of Fiona being mad at me because she was jealous of me for no real reason. That was _not_ what I needed.

Van Helsing sat quiet for a moment, thinking, then turned to me asking, "Andrea, where were you when Lydia and Fiona went to the bathroom?"

"Um," I glanced around slightly uncomfortably at this. Van Helsing would probably be furious when he found out. Oh, well. There was no way around not telling him. "I was at the table, with Dracula, alone..." I half mumbled, trying to look nonchalantly at nothing in particular.

"Alone! What do you mean alone!" He rounded on Lydia, looking more than a little upset. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking, leaving her with Dracula! He could've killed her right then and we'd have had no chance at all to stop him!" Lydia glanced at me, a scared look on her face, so I decided to step in and stop Van Helsing's unnecessary tirade.

"Van Helsing," I started, putting a hand on his arm. He, however, didn't hear me as he was still yelling at Lydia. "Van Helsing!" Still nothing. I sighed again. "GABRIEL!" I shouted, shaking his arm and finally getting his attention. He jumped slightly, stopped mid-sentence, and turned around to stare at me. "Will you please stop terrifying Lydia? It's not her fault; I volunteered to stay at the table. I mean, we couldn't both go with Fiona and leave Dracula by himself, who knows what he would've done? And I thought it would probably be better if I stayed with him, since the only experience Lydia has had with Dracula is watching a movie on a TV screen."

Van Helsing took a breath, and I could see the anger slowly leaving his eyes. "Alright, I see your point, and I suppose you made the right decision. As long as you're not hurt."

"I'm not; don't worry." I smiled at him.

"So, Andrea, did Dracula tell you anything important?" Carl asked.

"Well, nothing direct and outright." I said, shuddering slightly in remembrance of his icy touch on my back. "He just hinted vaguely about how strange a coincidence it is that I look like Anna, and I'm her reincarnation, and my friends look like his brides, so..." I waited for everyone to make the connection. Lydia's face grew fearful again.

"I don't _want_ to be turned into a vampire! Sure, they were cool in the movie, but not in real life! And what about Fiona? She's the one in the most danger because she's closest to him. What do we do? Should we tell her?"

"But what would we tell her? That I went back in time, Van Helsing is real, and she's dating the son of the Devil? Oh, yeah, that would go over well. I can just picture her face as we get loaded into the van and taken to our friendly, neighborhood asylum!" I said sarcastically.

"You're right I guess." Lydia said, sighing. "Well, we could just say that we think he's a bad guy, not the right one for her, and convince her to break up with him."

"That'd be the understatement of the century." Van Helsing said, opening his mouth to say more.

"Which century?" I interrupted, "Yours, or mine?" The question caught Van Helsing off-guard, and he looked down pondering for a second, then back up at me, glaring. But I ignored him, having already moved on to another train of thought. "I don't think Dracula would be rid of so easily. Not by a long shot. We need to think of some way to get to Dracula without endangering Fiona."

"Or anyone else." Van Helsing added, staring at me. I nodded, understanding what he was implying.

Lydia checked her watch. "Hate to cut this short," she said, "But Andrea, our lunch break is almost over. Technically, we're still at work, and they'll wonder where we are."

"Oh, you're right!" I responded. "I had almost forgotten. We'll have to talk more about this later." Lydia and I gathered our things and made for the door. "Stay out of trouble!" I called, more to Carl than Van Helsing, as Lydia and I walked out the door and back to the main lab building.

* * *

See, a nice and long chappie, and it was one of my better ones too, I think. Now do you forgive me? Please? Review and tell me what you think, but keep in mind that I might not be able to update again till at least April 3rd. But don't worry! I won't forget you guys or my fic that you all seem to love so much, just bear with me! Alright, I got to go, I have no free time, remember? Much Luv to you all! Byes for now!

Gem


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Van Helsing is not mine. I get tired of saying that…

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to update, but now all my school musical stuff is over and I have lots of free time to update, YAY! Okay, to hurry things along, I got personal responses to dish out, then we'll get to the anxiously-awaited chappie, lol. BTW, this chappie has a bit of a twist…I think it's unexpected, but I figured it was time to introduce this character, so…you'll see. Anyway…

**Christine Marquez:** Sorry to keep you waiting. This chappie's not very long either, but oh, well. I think it's pretty good anyway. Glad you liked chap.7 and I hope you like this one as well.

**Lady Kathrin:** Yeah, Drac still lives in Transylvania in his time. The Devil just sent him to the future to do something about Andrea, but he's technically supposed to be in the past…it's pretty confusing I know. I'm sorry. Yay, April 3rd is here (and gone actually) so there's no more waiting! Enjoy!

**Countess Alana:** Thanks for your review; I WISH you would update more often! Your sequel sounds awesome; can't wait for you to write it so I can read it, lol. Hope you like this chappie!

And that's all I have to say. So, without any more incessant rambling from me, here's chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I'm not sure what to do about this whole thing." I said to Lydia as we arrived at our lab.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." Lydia responded shrugging. We put our lab coats back on and sat down, each at our respective desks. I was still sitting there, trying to think what to do about Dracula and Fiona, when the door opened and in walked Sylvia. She had a strange, unreadable look on her face and I had no idea what she was doing here. Last I had heard, she'd been working furiously on some breakthrough; I hadn't seen her for days. Maybe she'd come for advice or a question about something. She came right up to my desk and sat down in a wheelie chair next to me.

"So," Sylvia began, in her calm, slightly Italian-accented voice, "what are you going to do?" Her question took me by surprise, especially because that's the very question I had just been thinking about.

"About what?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to what she was referring to.

"About Dracula." Sylvia stated matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious. Lydia and I looked at each other, shocked.

"W-what!" Lydia and I managed to spit out at the same time. What was she talking about? How did Sylvia know anything about this!

"Oh, relax guys. Don't act so surprised; I've known from the beginning."

"What! But– how? What do you know?" Lydia asked while I just sat there disbelievingly.

"Everything. Right down to Andrea's adventure in the past." I finally found my voice.

"How did you find out? Who told you! Sylvia, explain yourself!" Sylvia sighed.

"I should be asking you to do that, what with all that's been going on. I really shouldn't be wasting time telling you how I found out, but if you want me to..." Lydia and I both nodded very seriously. "Alright. Well, I noticed a few weeks ago that Andrea, you didn't seem yourself. And I glimpsed the ring, the one that's always around your neck, a few times when you took it out to look at it. I was worried about you. Remember that afternoon when you fell asleep at your lab table for no apparent reason and didn't wake up for hours?" She gave me an embarrassed smile. "That was me. I slipped a couple sleeping pills into your drink at lunch, then went to your dorm to look around and make sure everything was okay. As I said, I was really worried about you! I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Andrea, I found your journal. The one you typed up about your dream adventure to the past, on your laptop, you know? And I read it. Andrea, please don't be mad; it explained a lot, and I believed every word, I swear! I meant to tell you, and ask you about it, but I could never find a good moment to, then Dracula showed up. He was posing as another scientist recently transferred here, but I knew right away that it was him. Then, when he got involved with Fiona, I realized we had to act fast, and it was even more important to talk to you and figure out what to do. So, here I am. I saw you and Lydia coming back from lunch and decided now was as good a time as any." She stopped and looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Well," I began, trying to sort out my mixed feelings. "I appreciate your being worried about me, and I know you're one of my best friends, but you shouldn't have gone through my stuff without at least asking me first!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry; I feel awful about it, like I've betrayed you or something, but it's no real harm done, is it?" I sighed.

"No, I suppose not. And I'm glad you believe me and don't just think I'm crazy or anything."

Sylvia smiled. "I know you're not crazy. And you wouldn't make something like that up either. I assume Lydia knows about everything as well?" Sylvia asked, glancing at her. Lydia and I both nodded. "I thought so. And is that really Dracula's ring?"

I took the ring and its chain out from under my shirt. "Yeah, it is. Kind of cool, in a scary way, if you know what I mean." Sylvia stared at it closely, then turned to Lydia.

"Does she wear it all the time?" Lydia nodded again.

"As far as I know."

"Hmmm." A small frown crossed Sylvia's face. "I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to wear it anymore. It could be dangerous; it could lead Dracula to you or something equally bad. I assume that's why he's here? For you?" This time I nodded.

"But," Lydia cut in, "I'm pretty sure Van Helsing knows that she wears it and he didn't say she shouldn't. Besides, this way she'll always know where it is."

"Wait, did you say Van Helsing? Have you talked with him or something? Since your adventure, I mean. Is he here!" Lydia and I glanced at each other.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked, a little surprised, "Wow, with all you just told us, I figured you already knew the rest of it as well. Well then, since you've already found out so much, I guess we'd better fill you in on what's been happening since Dracula showed up. Especially if you plan on helping us." Sylvia nodded, and Lydia and I each took turns telling her of Van Helsing and Carl's arrival, lunch with Fiona and Dracula, and what we've been able to figure out about Dracula's plans and such.

* * *

After filling Sylvia in on all the details of the recent, but undeniably strange events, a few hours had gone by, and we were spent. I turned to Sylvia and said, "So, now you're fully up to date on our situation, but I have a question for you. Last I heard you were hard at work on some breakthrough or something. What's the status on that? Fill us in; I have no idea what you've been working on."

Sylvia looked eager to share her work with us. "Well, I've actually been doing some testing and running some experiments with relation to Dracula." She smiled at our shocked faces.

"Like what?" Lydia asked, confused. "What testing can you do that has to do with an umpteen-thousand year old dead vampire?"

"Oh, just basic things, only one or two using our more expensive machinery. I managed to get a sample of our good friend 'Vlad's' skin cells. And I've been observing what happens to them in certain conditions."

"Wait a minute." I interrupted, "You've been running tests on something totally unrelated to what we're doing here at the lab, but you charged it to the lab funding? What are you doing? You know we're not allowed to spend government money allotted to laboratory research and development on personal experiments! You could get in a lot of trouble!"

Lydia sighed loudly. "Oh my God, Andrea, you are unbelievable. Hello, the King of the Damned is out to kill you and all you can think of is funding! Can you look at the big picture here please? I think there are more important things to worry about right now, like you and saving the world and all!" I glared at her for a moment, then looked down slightly embarrassed. She was right I suppose. "So Sylvia," Lydia continued eagerly, "What did you find out? Anything useful?"

"Well, sunlight has no affect on the cells at all; you've already told me that Dracula was fine in the sunlight and that fact supports my findings. Silver doesn't react with them, and neither does wood. Garlic didn't do anything either, but I didn't expect the Devil's Son to be bothered by a vegetable. I've yet to test Holy Water or anything of that nature, but as far as I can tell, they're perfectly normal skin cells like ours. Actually, they're too normal; they're perfect. Nothing can kill these cells, no disease, whether viral or bacterial. Not even nuclear or chemical radiation. It's like they're immortal."

"Or they're already dead." I said, my voice hollow.

"I thought of that." Sylvia said, quieter, "but they act like they're alive like normal cells. They use energy, they go through mitosis, just like any cell. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. I can't explain it."

"I guess that's just the inexplicable mystery of being undead." Lydia said calmly, but her words didn't make us feel any better.

"It's getting late," I said, deciding to ignore Lydia's last comment. "Sylvia, you should come with us and meet Van Helsing and Carl. Now that you're on our side and all."

Sylvia grinned. "That sounds like a great idea. I'm so excited! I still almost can't believe they're real. What should I say to them? I'm actually a little nervous."

"Oh," I responded nonchalantly, smiling, "just tell them what you told us, what you've learned. I'm sure they'll be interested." Lydia nodded in agreement, and the three of us left the lab and headed back to our dorm.

* * *

So, what do you think? Were you surprised? I really wasn't sure where to go, and I thought about how we really didn't know much about Sylvia, so I decided it was time to introduce her to the story. Turns out she already knew everything that was going on, but that's beside the point, lol. Anywho, I hope you liked this chappie even though it is rather short, and sorry if I lost any of you withthe bio stuff I threw in there;I couldn't resist, lol. And I'll try to update again soon now that I have my life back. Until then, and make sure you review please and thank you:)

GEM


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. Duh.

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update! (Don't hate me!) I was gonna update, but then I got grounded-ish so I couldn't. (sniff) But now everything's better, so I'm updating, YAY! And this chappie's pretty long too, lol. Okay, just some quick personal responses and we'll get this show on the road!

**Lady Kathrin:** Yeah, sorry I took so long to update. I'm glad ur not confused anymore though, lol. Enjoy!

**Fortune Zyne**: Don't tell me you just figured all that out! Lol, jk, but if you were confused you should've asked me! I'm happy you like the idea, and I hope you like this chappie too!

**Christine Marquez**: Yay, approval from you, lol. I could've written sooner, but, you know. (See above) So, I'm sorry, but here's chappie 9 now!

**Cutelittlekitten18:** Wow, ur review was great, lol. I'm glad you like my story, so here I am updating. :)

**Kat500:** I'm happy you liked/understood Sylvia's long explanation thing, lol. I had fun writing it. Of course, everyone likes Carl…how can you not! He's just the awesome comedy relief, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie as well!

**FastFuriousChick:** AKA Roselynn, lol. I'm so glad you found this…I missed you, lol. Was it really that hard to find? I'm sorry. :) Anywho, I hope you like this chappie too! Not much Drac in it though, sorry.

And that's all for now! Happy reading! lol

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Van Helsing and Carl warmed up to Sylvia soon enough, though I think it took them a moment to get over their initial shock at seeing her. Seeming how closely she resembled Verona, including her accent. They were very interested to hear what she had to say however. Carl was especially fascinated. All the lab tests Verona had run were right up his alley. He couldn't stop staring at her while she talked, in fact.

"So that's all I've been able to learn." Sylvia finished, after recounting everything she had told Lydia and I to Van Helsing and Carl.

"Well, at least it's something, even if it's not exactly good news." Van Helsing said.

"I think we should test Holy Water as well." Carl commented suddenly. We all turned to look at him. "Just to make sure." he added hurriedly.

"You just want to see Andrea's lab." Van Helsing said teasingly. Carl took on the indignant air of denial.

"That's not the _only_ reason. I just thought it would be a good idea." I laughed at Carl's expression.

"It's okay Carl. I was going to suggest we do that anyway, and I've been meaning to show you the lab. We'll go..." I looked at Lydia ad Sylvia. "When do you think is a good time to take them? We don't really want them to be to conspicuous, and we certainly don't want anyone asking questions."

Sylvia nodded in agreement. "People are working in the labs at all hours, but I think night is probably our best bet. It's not like there's much security to worry about, and your lab is usually empty when it gets late. We could even go tonight even, after dark, maybe 11-ish."

"That sounds like a plan." I checked my watch. "It's about 5 now. Sylvia should go back to her dorm with Fiona, we should all eat dinner, and Sylvia, plan to meet us back here around 11, okay?"

"I think I'll be able to get away without Fiona asking too much. She's usually pretty good about those things."

"Good." I said in relief. "And remember, don't let on to Fiona that anything's up. The last thing we need is her getting more mixed up in this than she already is."

"Of course. Don't worry about me; I'll see you at 11." Sylvia said, as she made her way towards the door. Carl stood up to see her out; Lydia, Van Helsing, and I watched him, amused smiles on our faces. When Sylvia got to the door, she turned back to us for a moment. "Oh, and Carl," she said, a smile on her face, "Nice pants."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Carl's too-large pants slipped down around his knees once again. His face flushed crimson and he scrabbled to pull them back up. Sylvia flashed him one more devilish grin, and left, Lydia's and my laughter ringing behind her. Even Van Helsing had a grin on his face. Poor Carl, he looked so embarrassed, but it was just the funniest thing! Lydia and I could not stop laughing. "Oh, Carl," I said, gasping for breath, "I told you to wear a belt!" And that set Lydia and I off all over again.

We finally calmed down and made dinner...well, Lydia made dinner, but I helped! I stirred! Don't laugh; I'm really pathetic in the kitchen. But Van Helsing's not a bad cook at all, in fact he's almost better than Lydia. So I guess he gets dinner credit as well. We had a roast with mashed potatoes and peas, with pudding for dessert. (The pudding was my idea; I can't have a meal without dessert at the end. The pudding was chocolate of course...)

Carl got such a kick out of the oven and the microwave. He kept asking Lydia if she was sure there was no fireplace involved. And he could barely fathom the thought of a dishwasher, especially because he couldn't see what was going on inside it. Then he wanted to know how they all worked and made Lydia and I drag out the owner's manuals so he could study them more closely. That kept him entertained, but Lydia, Van Helsing and I weren't sure what to do. It was only 7:30, and we had no idea how to go about wasting 3 and a half hours. Then Lydia had an idea.

"Hey," she said, an excited look on her face, "let's go drive around for a while! Come on Andrea, it'll be fun! And I've been meaning to give my new car a test drive." Her parents had just given her a car for her birthday, and she hadn't yet had a chance to really drive it. I was a little reluctant at first, but if we just stayed in the car I figured it would be alright. And Van Helsing would have fun.

"Alright." I agreed.

"YES!" Lydia shouted and ran to get her keys.

"But we have to stay in the car."

"Yup, okay." Lydia called.

"And it's only for a few hours."

"I know."

"And we can't speed or break any laws."

"Okay, Andrea, I get it! Relax and just come on, will you?" I smiled, half-embarrassed at my motherly attitude.

"I'm coming. Hey Carl!" I shouted into the living room, "Are you coming with us? You get to ride in a car."

"What? Oh, no, that's okay. I think I'll just stay here. Now, the water pipe connects to..." Carl responded, before once again burying himself in the dishwasher manual. I shook my head, not comprehending how anyone could find that interesting. I turned to Van Helsing, tossed him his new leather jacket from the chair it was hanging on, and followed Lydia outside. She had already pulled her new Lexus around in front of the dorm building and honked her horn impatiently. Twice.

"Alright! We're coming!" I shouted out to her as Van Helsing and I walked outside. Van Helsing stopped to stare at the car parked out front.

"This metal box with wheels is a mode of transportation?" he asked as I opened the door to the front seat for him.

"Hey. This baby is way more than a metal box. You just wait and see." Lydia replied as I climbed into the back.

"Remember, buckle up!" I chimed, as Lydia helped Van Helsing with his seatbelt. "It's a safety precaution." I explained to Van Helsing.

"Are we ready? Then let's ride!" Lydia shouted, hitting the gas and speeding away from the lab campus. She turned on the radio and got on the highway, just to show Van Helsing how fast we could go. We drove around for a while once off the highway, through commercial areas with strip malls, and residential neighborhoods, showing off our town I guess. We even went to a McDonald's drive-thru and got french fries, even though we'd already had dinner. The whole time Van Helsing was pretty quiet, but he had a look of awe and disbelief on his face, especially when Lydia would hit the gas and we'd go flying through a yellow light or something. I imagine it must've been a lot to take in, what with all the cars, streets, buildings, lights, and all the other stuff we're so used to seeing. I have to admit, it was fun watching Van Helsing's reactions, and I was anxious to hear what he thought about it all.

We arrived back home at about 10:30, relieved to see that Carl hadn't burned the place down or anything. Lydia dropped us off by the door and drove off to park her car, while Van Helsing and I walked inside. "So, Gabriel," I asked him, "What do you think of the future?"

Van Helsing looked thoughtful and serious before he answered. "It's...amazing. You have things I never even could've imagined. And you adjusted so quickly to my time; I had no idea your world was so..."

"Technologically advanced?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way..." I laughed. "Carl would've had fun, though." Van Helsing continued.

"I almost think it would've been too much for him. He probably would've hyperventilated and passed out or something." Now it was Van Helsing's turn to laugh.

"Those...what did you call them? Oh right, french fries. They were good." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but they're SO bad for you. You would not believe it." By now we had entered my dorm and I called out to Carl.

"Oh, back so soon?" Carl asked as he came out of the living room.

"Soon? It's been 3 hours! Have you done nothing but read that obnoxiously boring dishwasher manual this whole time?"

Carl looked slightly offended. "It's not _obnoxiously_ boring, and, I read the oven and microwave ones too. Oh, and the washer and dryer ones." Van Helsing and I exchanged glances both silently agreeing that that sounded way beyond obnoxiously boring. Just then Lydia came in from parking the car.

"So," she started, turning towards Van Helsing, "what did you think of it all?"

"Yes," Carl jumped in, "Tell me everything Van Helsing." I was also eager to hear Van Helsing's thoughts, and I figured listening to what he described to Carl would be the perfect opportunity. Lydia went upstairs, and the three of us went back into the living room. Carl had papers strewn about everywhere, drawings on most of them. "I hope you don't mind, Andrea, but I found some paper and wanted to do some sketches and scale models." I flipped the papers over. They were Lydia's lab print-outs for whatever she was working on, covered in data. I smiled to myself, and figured that I would tell her later. Preferably when Carl wasn't around for her to kill him.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine, Carl." I lied, and sat down next to Van Helsing on the couch. Van Helsing began to describe to Carl in great detail what he had seen, and I was content just to listen. I watched Van Helsing, marveling at how he could be here, in my time, in my living room. And I thought my life was boring. Well, just goes to show you. I thought about all we'd been through, and thoughts of Dracula clouded my mind with worry, but there was always a small part of me that found him absolutely fascinating. Trying to forget Dracula and the muddled feelings I felt about him, I turned my thoughts back to Van Helsing, and then I had even more muddled feelings. I was falling for him, no doubt about that. But did he like me back? He did, didn't he? He had told me he loved me, right before I came back to my time, hadn't he? Maybe he didn't have time to love someone, and I had this nagging thought that he still wasn't over Anna, would never be, and that the only reason he liked me was because I was so much like her. And it would never work out between us; how could it? We had our own, separate, and very different lives, and our worlds were 114 years apart! I was probably just chasing a dream, but some part of me wouldn't let go. I didn't want to. I wouldn't give up yet, not until I knew for sure.

A knock on the door interrupted my brooding thoughts and I looked up at the clock. It's 11, it must be Sylvia! Lydia came down the stairs and opened the door. Sure enough, Sylvia stood there, her eyes alight with mischief and excitement. "Are we ready to go?" she asked us all. Carl jumped up when he heard her voice and asked us if he looked alright, sounding slightly panicked. I laughed and told him he looked fine. He ran a hand through his hair hurriedly and I couldn't help giggling. Anyone could tell he liked her. Van Helsing and I got up off the sofa and walked to the front door, where Sylvia and Lydia were waiting.

"I think we're ready." I said, waiting for Carl.

"Carl? Are you coming?" Sylvia asked, "I can't wait to show you my lab; you're going to love it!"

"C-coming!" Carl said as he came around the corner, his voice cracking and his face beat red.

"Well, let's go then!" Lydia shouted impatiently. "We don't have all night! Well, we do, but let's go already!" She led the way out the door, the four of us following, as we walked the short route to the main laboratory building.

* * *

So, what did y'all think? Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update…and I can't make any promises about the next time I can, but that's okay, right? You forgive me, right? Right! Okay then. Btw, you don't have to answer or be very specific, but I'm curious…where are you all reading from? Whenever I think of you guys, I imagine that you live nearby, but you probably don't, lol. So where are you all from? It'd be cool if you lived near me, but you probly don't. Oh, well. :) Anywho, I was just wondering. Later!

Gem

P.S. Do any of you guys go to or like to read manga? Cuz if you do, one of my bestest friends has an anime she posted there and she wants reviews! You know, that special feeling, lol. Her pen name is Shadowsofmymind, and the anime is called Lost Affections. Go check it out if you have some time…I liked it! It's sorta like InuYasha (if you've ever seen that show) but it's an original fic. Duh, seeming how it's not on here, lol. So go R & R it please and thank you! Byes! (for real this time, lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Can you guess? Still not mine! Like I'd be here if I owned Van Helsing! Ha! Don't make me laugh. LOL.

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I'm updating sooner this time. Aren't you excited? You're not? Well, that's a-okay, as long as you still R & R, lol. And now, (drum roll please!) PERSONAL RESPONSES!

**Fortune Zyne**: Hey there! Yeah, I know, Fiona's rather in the dark this whole time, isn't she? Just wait until chappies 12 and 13, and that's all I'm going to say about it! So there! Lol, thanks for your review.

**FastFuriousChick**: Is there a please in there somewhere? Lol, no matter, here's some more for you anyways. Enjoy:)

**Christine Marquez: **You're right, nothing really happened, but it was fun to write, so you know…I just had to do it! Anyway, this chappie's a little short, but it's got plot development. I think…lol.

**Kat500**: Carl is pretty cool! You know that's all he'd do too. Just take the most boring thing ever and be totally interested in it, lol. You're the only one who answered me, believe it or not. I've never been to Washington State, and it's MAD far away from me, so I'm not going to stalk you or whatever, lol. Hope you like this chappie!

**Countess Alana**: Hey! You updated! See, I was gonna read chap 27 over and see if I could help you out, but you updated anyway, and without me! YAY! Now, just keep 'em coming, lol. And now I'm updating for you, so aren't we all just peachy keen and ducky? Lol

**Lady Kathrin**: YES! I love it when no one's confused, lol. Here's more, so you don't have to wait anymore! That is, until you finish this one, then you're back to begging me for more, lol. What a vicious cycle. :) Anywho, enjoy!

**Vanity is my name**: Hey Pix! Thanx for your review, and of course I wuv you! Lol, see you tomorrow! (twitch…SCHOOL! NOOooooo…lol)

And that's everything. So, without any more delays, I give you…chapter 10! W00T! lol

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We arrived at Sylvia's lab with no trouble, and she immediately led us to the table where she'd been conducting her tests on Dracula's cells. Papers were stacked in various places, filled with notes and data. Carl looked around at all the equipment in absolute wonder. Then, he became a blur of excited motion, his voice asking questions non-stop; he was running around Sylvia's lab as if on fire. I made a move to try to stop Carl, or at least calm him down so he didn't break anything overly expensive, but Van Helsing just sighed and put a hand up to stop me.

"CARL!" Van Helsing barked, looking thoroughly bored. Carl immediately froze in place and slowly turned around.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand? There'll be time for this later; right now, I can think of a few things that are a little more important."

"Oh, right, sorry. Yes, of course. Show me what you have Sylvia." Carl said, becoming all business and strutting over to the table. Lydia, Sylvia, and I exchanged looks. I smiled exasperatedly up at Van Helsing.

"Don't give me that look." Van Helsing whispered quietly to me. "Trust me, that's the only way to stop him when he gets like that."

"What?" I asked, looking innocent. "Don't feel the need to explain yourself to _me_, Gabriel. I didn't say anything."

"Hmpf. Well, you were thinking it." Van Helsing said, and followed Carl over. Sylvia was explaining to Carl everything she had learned, while Lydia and Van Helsing looked on in silence. Once she was done, Sylvia looked up expectantly at us.

"We have one more test to run. So, who's got the Holy Water?" We all exchanged glances. When no one volunteered any, Van Helsing slapped his hand over his face, groaning.

"Unbelievable. Classic. Carl, isn't this your job? I distinctly remember–" Carl interrupted him.

"Um, don't you have any here?" he asked Sylvia timidly.

"Now what would I be doing with Holy Water in my lab?"

"What would you be doing with vampire cells in your lab?" I asked. Sylvia paused.

"Good point, but regardless, I still don't have any." Now it was Lydia's turn to groan.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to make a church run or anything. I would love to explain why we need Holy Water in the middle of the night to some creepy priest."

"Priests aren't creepy!" Carl retorted.

"Nothing personal, but they freak me out a little. You know, like some people and clowns?"

"Clowns? What are–"

"Never mind that now!" Van Helsing interrupted, silencing their rather pointless conversation. "Does anyone have Holy Water in their possession anywhere?"

"I believe I've got some at Andrea's house. Yes, I'm sure I do. I'll just have to go back for it then, shall I?"

"I'll come with you." I volunteered, and Carl and I quickly left the lab and went back to my dorm, trying not to waste a moment. Carl found the Water quickly enough in his robes, and we hurried out the door and back to the main lab building. Just as we were about halfway there, I felt a chill run up my spine and a sharp but short gust of wind behind me. I turned around, and there was Dracula, dressed in his usual sleek black silk. He smiled at me dangerously, something almost mischievous in his eyes, and I heard a sharp intake of breath, whether mine or Carl's I can't say.

"Hello, Andrea." Dracula whispered seductively, and before I had time to react, he let out a hellish shriek, turned into his monstrous bat form, and launched at me. I threw my arm up reflexively, but instead of him attacking, he grabbed me by the waist and began to fly upwards and away from my lab campus.

I shouted down at the last second, "CARL! Get Gabriel! Go and get Van Helsing!" I saw Carl run as fast as he could back to the lab and hoped nothing too bad would happen to me before Van Helsing could reach me.

Carl ran back into the lab. "Van Helsing! Van Helsing!" he shouted, bursting through Sylvia's lab door. "Dracula! He...he came out of nowhere and...and he took Andrea! He just flew off with her! There was nothing I could do. I-I'm sorry." Carl fell silent with worry.

"What!" Van Helsing exploded. "Where did he take her? That Son of a Bitch! Which way did he fly?"

"T-that way." Carl pointed, and Van Helsing leapt into action.

"You three," he said, turning back to Carl, Lydia, and Sylvia, "run the tests. And go through Dracula's stuff in Fiona's lab; see what he's been working on. Tell us what you find out when we see you."

"But, when will that be?" Carl asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Carl." Van Helsing said quietly and stalked determinedly out of the lab.

* * *

Oooo, aren't you scared? What will happen to Andrea! You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? I am the meanie, lol. But that wasn't really cliffie-ish so you can't yell at me, haha! You probably will anyways, but reviews always make me feel great, no matter what they say. And that's probably only because I've never been flamed before. Not that I'm asking for it or anything! Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you review! Quick, GO! Lol Later much!

GEM


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, like I'd be here if everything VH was at my disposal. I wish. :)

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait…I've been busy again. Anyway, I'm a little pressed for time so I'll just do some quick PR's and then it's on to chappie 11.

**Fortune Zyne**: Yes, I know, I'm sorry. But I had to leave you there, lol. Just wait till you read this chappie…you're gonna REALLY hate me then. And that's all I'm saying.

**Lady Kathrin**: Guess what? Yay, more Drac in this chappie! Lol Sorry about the almost cliffie-ness, but you'll just have to get over it. :) Enjoy this chappie! But you might hate me even more afterwards…lol.

**FastFuriousChick**: YOU KNOW, I ALMOST MISSED THOSE CAPITALS, LOL. I'm glad you liked it so much:) Oh, and btw, here's more! Lol

**Countess Alana**: lol, your review was great! I'd have to agree with you there. ;) I'm so happy you updated! Hope you liked my obnoxiously long review, lol.

**Christine Marquez:** Yeah, that's pretty much exactly how I imagined it too, lol. You know that's totally what Carl would do. Haha, I love writing Carl's lines/actions. Anywho, enjoy this chappie, k? Oh, and sorry I couldn't update sooner. :)

Okay, so that's it for now! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I didn't enjoy this flight nearly as much as the first one, (That seemed so long ago!) and I spent most of it twisting, turning, and shouting for Dracula to let go of me and put me down this instant. I knew full well in the back of my mind that he could've just dropped me and I would've been dead if he'd really wanted to, but I had a pretty good idea that that wasn't really Dracula's style. He preferred the cat-and-mouse/play-with-your-food ploy. Knowing that, I wasn't too worried that he would just drop me, so I continued to put up a fuss, mostly out of instinct and for lack of anything more constructive to do.

"Vladislaus! Put me DOWN! Where are you taking me? Van Helsing won't like this much at all, you know." That received a demonic chuckle from the giant bat above me. Then I heard Dracula's cold and silky voice inside my head.

"Tut tut. So loud, so many questions, and you can't stay still for an instant! I would've thought you were more mature than this, Andrea, but what can I expect? Anna was always a screamer as well."

"She has noth– almost nothing to do with me!" I shouted, correcting myself. But the rest of Dracula's comments still echoed in my head and they shut me up, as I'm sure was his plan. I _am_ mature, I thought childishly, sulking to myself. I _hated_ playing right into his hands so much! He was so manipulative, and there seemed to be nothing I could do to stop it.

"You're finally learning." Dracula's voice, back in my head, said, "I have total control, and you can do nothing about it." That was it, the last straw.

"For now!" I shouted, unable to contain myself. "Just wait, you'll see! And get OUT of my head!" It infuriated me how easily he could make me angry and frustrated, and I stayed quiet and still the rest of the flight.

Dracula finally put me down on a rooftop and transformed back into his more attractive form. I immediately stood up and looked out around me; I didn't recognize any of the buildings or landmarks. I could see nothing familiar from the top of that tall building (I guessed we were about 8 stories up), and a small pit of fear and unease began to grow in my stomach. I turned back to Dracula.

"Where are we?"

Dracula smiled. "Come now. You didn't think I'd go anywhere you knew, did you? You shouldn't underestimate me so much, Andrea." He stepped closer to me, a dangerous look in his eyes. His gloved hand traced my face, resting on my cheek. "So perfect." he whispered softly. I closed my eyes, repressing a shudder, but leaning in to his touch. He slowly began to move his hand down towards my open neck, but abruptly he pulled his hand back; my eyes flew open and I almost lost my balance. I hadn't realized how much I was leaning against him, or how easily he had held me up with only his hand. "Now," Dracula began, "I believe you have something of mine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl stood breathless next to Lydia and Sylvia in the lab. All three stood shocked in Van Helsing's wake, unwilling to break the silence. Finally, Carl cleared his throat. 

"Um, don't you think we should...ah...do whatever Van Helsing said?"

"Huh?" Lydia responded, still slightly stunned. "Things just happened way too fast for me. Run through all that again. And what did Van Helsing say?"

Sylvia sighed and took a deep breath. "Andrea's been kidnaped by Dracula. Van Helsing went to find her. We are going to stay here to do some testing and some snooping. We'll meet up with Van Helsing and Andrea as soon as we can."

"Oh. Your sentences are definitely easier to understand. I'm a little slow right now." Lydia smiled apologetically. Sylvia understandingly smiled back, and began to move toward one of her lab tables.

"Carl!" she called, and he hurried over. "Do you have the–Oh, you read my mind." she said, taking the Holy Water from him. He grinned sheepishly, turning red, and Lydia came over to join them.

"Wait a minute." Lydia said after a moment, "Did Van Helsing just say 'Son of a Bitch'! Can he do that, being the Left Hand of God and all?"

"Wow. You _are_ slow." Carl responded, looking up at her disbelievingly.

* * *

Van Helsing ran outside and turned in the direction Carl had indicated. He could just make out a giant dark shape flying in and out of the clouds. Then, he caught the slight noise of my screams from the ever-increasing distance. Frowning in anger and disgust at Dracula, he began running, following the dark mass in the sky. "Just keep shouting, Andrea." he said to himself. "God, what I wouldn't give for a horse." Then he looked over and spotted a car parked off to the side of the road.

* * *

"I..I don't know what you mean." I stuttered, now on full-alert and backing away from Dracula slightly. 

"Yes you do. Don't play coy with me." His smile widened, showing sharp, growing fangs.

"No, really! I have no clue at all as to what you're referring to." I could feel his ring resting against my chest, where it usually resided, under my shirt. I hoped he didn't have x-ray vision and that my face didn't betray anything. Not that that would have stopped him. Stay calm, I thought to myself. He doesn't know I have his ring, how could he? He probably just guessed. Well, I'll just have to convince him that I don't. Maybe he's not even talking about that. "You want to tell me what you're talking about, or are we just going to stand here?"

"Fine." Dracula replied. "If you want to play your little game, I'll play along for now. You amuse me, Andrea."

"Oh, I'm flattered."

Dracula ignored my comment and continued talking. "After my recent and not so permanent demise," (I rolled my eyes at this.) "Van Helsing gave you something that rightfully belongs to me. He stole it oh-so-many years ago and has had it ever since, but he's made a mistake in giving it to you, and now I want it back. I know you have it; I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your blood. It would be so easy just to give it to me. Why fight?" His voice changed slightly and his eyes began to take on their hypnotic stare. I shook my head and tried to avoid his gaze.

"But what makes you think I have it?" I asked, attempting to keep a handle on the conversation.

"I have my reliable sources. The Devil, if you must know. Just give it to me and everything will be fine."

I asked what it was, still doggedly refusing to give in. Dracula's eyes clouded in anger at my persistence in playing the fool, and my resistence to his mind control. "My ring." he whispered, his voice seething with anger.

"Oh, you mean the silver one with your insignia in front of the black background? Yeah, don't have it, haven't seen it since the movie, sorry. Why would it be a mistake for Van Helsing to give it to me anyway?" Before Dracula could respond, our conversation was interrupted by a squealing of tires and a resounding crash from down below us in the street. Dracula's concentration was broken, and I went to the edge of the rooftop and looked down to see what had happened.

There was a car that had crashed into a street lamp right in front of the building I stood on. And as I watched, a slightly shaken and bruised Van Helsing stepped out of the totaled car.

"Gabriel!" I cried, and he looked up.

"Hang on Andrea!" he called to me. "I'll–" But he was silenced by Dracula's next actions. Dracula rushed at me from behind, grabbed my arm, and held it, dangling me off the side of the building.

"One move, Gabriel, and I'll drop her like a stone." He didn't shout, but I knew Van Helsing had heard every word. I looked down at Van Helsing from that dizzying height, my stomach doing flip-flops. I tried not to move much, and hoped that Van Helsing had a plan. "You know I will." Dracula continued, holding on to my wrist with his cold, vice-like grip. "She will fall so easily, and nothing but the sidewalk will be able to break her fall."

"What do you want?" Van Helsing called up, taking care not to move any closer to the building.

"You know what I want, Van Helsing, and so does Andrea. Or maybe perhaps, you don't remember...? It is no matter. As it happens, I have no more time to waste here." He shook me, till I was sure my arm would be wrenched from its socket, and I felt his ring slip out from under my shirt. Dracula smiled triumphantly, and with satisfaction he yanked the chain from my neck. Grinning at me mockingly, Dracula said, "Thank you, Andrea. You should know better than to hide things from me. I know what you keep concealed in your heart. And now alas, I am sorry to say that I have no more time for your game nor the desire to continue it. You lose." And with those last words he let go of my wrist.

I was falling, falling, falling, for an eternity it seemed. The last thing I remember is Dracula's unspoken words echoing in my mind. "Such a shame. You were perfect..."

* * *

Oh, now didn't I say you'd hate me? Aren't I horrible! I know. But, it had to be done. Bet you didn't expect it though, huh? Or maybe you did…whatever. Just don't throw things at me, or stay mad at me for too long cuz then I'd feel bad, lol. And I'll try to update sooner next time, but no promises. Hope you liked this chappie! At least, up till the end, which by the way, was definitely a cliffie, lol. Sorry. Chappie 10 was just prep for this one. :) Oh, did anyone get PotO on DVD? It came out yesterday, and I want to SO BAD! Must…own…lol. Talk to you all later! 

Gem


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Um, yeah. Since my last update I have won the lottery and bought out Van Helsing and everything to do with it. And also, I recently acquired the ability to fly. I would fly VH over to you just so you could see him, but my lawn gnomes just came to life, and I'm thinkin' I should deal with that. Sorry, maybe next time. Lol, and also, that was all sarcasm. :)

**A/N**: I am so sorry it took me a while to update! I have been busy writing chap 14, but now I'm on to 15, so that's good. However, as I'm sure most of you lovely readers know, finals are coming up and I'm swamped with review classes and crap and will be probably unable to post again till the beginning of July. I know, isn't that horrible? I thought the same thing, so I decided to post both 12 and 13 today, so you guys would have a bit more to keep you all occupied, lol. Anyway, I've got some PR's, and then you can read chap 12 and finally find out what happens! YAY! Cuz, that really was a very wicked cliffie at the end of 11, wasn't it? grins evilly But I know you all love and forgive me, so I'm over it. :)

**HughJackmanFan**: Wow, thanx for your review, but it was a little confusing…I'm not sure what you meant, but my friend and I share a profile here. The only stories that are written by me and not my friend vanity are The Perfect Dream, and this one. Hope that helps a bit…I'm sorry I was really confused, lol. Anywho, I'm glad you liked the chappie and my fic! (You do, right? Lol)

**FastFuriousChick**: YOU'RE DYING! NOOOOooooo…lol I know; I'm absolutely horrid aren't I? Teehee. Well, here's two chaps for you to make up for it so hopefully you won't die anymore. At least, until you finish reading them…Ur reviews are great btw. They make me laugh. :)

**Silenced Angel**: YAY! A new reviewer! FanTAStic! Lol Sorry it took me so long to update and I'm sorry you were waiting. Now you can find out what happens and I hope you like these next 2 chappies!

**Lady Kathrin**: Oh, of course. I mean come on, VH is in the future…how could I NOT have him drive a car? I couldn't resist, lol! Too bad I didn't go into detail about it…it would've been hilarious. :D Oh well. Thanx for your review, and Enjoy these next chaps!

**Countess Alana**: You are probably my fav reviewer too, but I try not to play favorites. I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol I loved your new chap; update soon plz! And I hope you like these chappies too. I know; Drac's got a lot of nerve throwing my protagonist and main character off a building. I had to have a stern talk with him, lol. :) Luv ya'!

**Fortune Zyne**: Help, help, I'm being attacked! Lol, if you attack me, how can I update? Jk, sorry for the wait, and I'm glad you liked the chap. (That was a positive response, right?) lol :)

And that's all I have to say. So now…here for your enjoyment…I give you…CHAPTER 12! Ta-Da! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Talking. That's all I heard, and I wished they would just shut up and let me sleep. The darkness was so comfortable. I felt myself sink blissfully into it, but something stopped me. The darkness was just below me, but I couldn't sink completely into my desired retreat. Then I remembered everything. Dracula, the building, the ring, Van Helsing, and falling.

"She's coming around!" I recognized that voice. Lydia's name came to mind. I heard the excited murmuring of Sylvia, Carl, and Van Helsing. Then a new voice.

"She's conscious? That's impossible! There's no way she should've survived that fall at all, much less regained consciousness!"

I forced my eyes to open. Everyone was gathered around me, and I could feel Anna's calming presence inside me. Probably the only reason I was still alive. I noticed that Fiona wasn't there, then was glad she wasn't because I was in no mood or condition to explain Van Helsing and Carl's presence to her. I surmised that the unfamiliar voice I heard was the doctor at the foot of the bed staring at me with a look of utmost disbelief. Van Helsing's face looked oddly puffy as though he had been crying, but I decided not to say anything. Right then he looked pretty elated anyway. Instead I settled for the most witty remark that I could muster while feeling like I had been hit by a train.

"I feel like I just fell 8 stories." I stated managing a weak smile.

"I told you she was strong." Van Helsing said proudly as the rest supplied smiles. Everyone chose to ignore the annoying stuttering of the disbelieving doctor.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Well, I thought that was obvious." Carl answered. "You fell 8 stories!"

"I knew _that_!" I answered as exasperatedly as my demolished body would allow. "I meant what condition am I in? And how long have I been out? And what's been happening in the meantime? Did I miss anything important?" At this, Van Helsing put a hand over my mouth to stop my flow of questions.

"One at a time." he said, sounding both exasperated and patient. "Start with the first one. The rest we'll talk about later." Everyone turned to the doctor who had mercifully fallen silent for the answer to the first question.

"Well, you fell mostly on your side so you have 3 broken and 2 fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a bit of internal bleeding that we took care of the moment you came, at this man's demand," he jerked his head irritably towards Van Helsing, "though we were sure that you weren't going to make it."

"Well, I did. What're the chances I'll make it without major scarring and without being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

"The hip bone is damaged, but you won't be in a wheelchair forever. However, you won't be so lucky with the scarring." He held up his hand to stop the inevitable protests that he predicted when I opened my mouth. "Your scars won't be too visible. Most of them, anyway." He added.

"How long am I stuck in a wheelchair?" I asked grudgingly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, anyone else should be dead, so I don't know what kind of recovery to expect from you. However if I had to give you a time span, I'd say a few months at least. Your arm may be in a sling for much longer than that. We've repaired the elbow as best we could, but it'll take time. All your injuries will."

"Well, that's better than I expected, I guess." I muttered under my breath. "I'm tired." I announced suddenly, mainly hoping that everyone would clear out and give me a moment of peace.

Apparently someone 'upstairs' was listening because everyone immediately took the hint and complied. The doctor strode out muttering about some paper work he had to do now that I had miraculously recovered. Van Helsing and the rest slowly filed out, saying they'd wait outside in the waiting room for a while. Finally alone, I settled myself comfortably against the stark white hospital sheets below me and took a deep breath, one that I immediately regretted as a sharp pain shot through my chest due to the injured ribs. I winced.

"Yes, my dear, you may wish to take smaller, shallower breaths." The ever familiar voice of the Count caused a shiver to pass through my aching spine. But right now all my pain was forgotten in my moment of panic as I looked around for the source of the voice. "No hard feelings I hope, Andrea?"

"No hard feelings? You throw me off an 8 story building and you hope that I have NO HARD FEELINGS!"

"You just can't seem to stay dead, can you?" Dracula mused to himself, ignoring my outburst.

"Neither can you." I retorted sullenly. Dracula chuckled at this and materialized from a darkened corner.

"Good point, Andrea." He took a few steps closer to me, menacing yet seductive. "I love the things you say." I watched him warily and distrustfully, half expecting him to jump at me and finish the job he started. Dracula chuckled again.

"Don't be silly, my dear. I'm not going to kill you here, now. That wouldn't be very fair, would it?"

"Since when do you play fair? And get out of my head!" I shouted.

"Shh, we wouldn't want to cause you any unnecessary stress."

I sighed in defeat. I was too tired to keep up our usual banter. "Vladislaus, you are hardly what I'd call 'unnecessary stress'. And I think you've caused quite enough stress already. It's your fault I'm lying here half dead." Dracula smiled when I used his name, and moved so that he was standing directly next to my bed, on the right side, farther from the door. He picked up a lock of my hair lying on the pillow and began idly twisting it round his fingers. I shivered.

"No," he whispered, "it's Anna's fault you're only half dead. If it were my fault, you'd be all dead." I couldn't help loathing this monster standing over me, openly admitting his attempt to kill me, even as I yearned for his touch. "Reincarnation's a funny thing." he continued, "The bit of Anna inside you saved your life, and is proving quite a nuisance to me." I closed my eyes, too tired and achy to think much.

Just then, Van Helsing and Carl enter my room, shepherded in by Lydia and Sylvia. "Quick," Sylvia was saying, "Fiona's coming down the hallway. We can't let her see you. You stay in here, and we'll stop Fiona from coming–" Sylvia stopped talking and all four of them froze when they saw Dracula standing next to my bed. Dracula was frozen as well, and before anyone could do anything, Fiona came down the hall and burst into the room.

"Oh my God, Andrea! I came as soon as I heard! Are you alright? What happened?" She stopped when she caught sight of everyone in the room. "Sylvia, Lydia, who are they?" she asked, pointing to Carl and Van Helsing. "And, wait, _Vlad_? What are you doing here? What is going on?" As soon as she had finished, Dracula let go of my hair and whirled back to the corner, disappearing in a whiff of smoke. I watched it all dully, thinking what I nightmare it was going to be now that Fiona had gotten involved. And I still didn't know if Sylvia, Lydia, and Carl had found anything in the lab, or even how long I'd been unconscious. All the explanations Fiona would need, about Van Helsing and Carl, about me, and about Dracula most of all. I sighed. Just thinking about it gave me a headache. I decided to ignore all the talking coming from my friends and tried my hardest to dramatically faint or something. You keep saying I'm perfect Vladislaus, I thought tiredly, looking into the corner where he had appeared and disappeared. Perfect for what?

My last thought was Dracula's voice in my head whispering, "For me..." And I saw his ensnaring hypnotic eyes flash in the corner, before sleep overtook me again.

* * *

Muahahahaha! Lol, bit of a cliffie again, but not so bad this time, huh? I love writing the scenes between Drac and Andrea…(Can you tell, lol?) I never get tired of 'em. Hope you think this chappie was worth the wait, but I doubt it. I mean, not too much happened. Well…I guess it's a matter of opinion. So review and tell me what you thought! Or wait till after you've read chap 13 and then review. Nope, changed my mind. Review now. Muahahaha, more reviews for me! Lol, I guess I'm in an evil laugh mood today, haha. Oh, btw, who got PotO on DVD? _**I** _got PotO on DVD! I did, I did, I di-id. Lol, and I LOVE it! Gerard Butler is the hottest thing! Aside from Drac I mean…lol.

I wuv you all!

Gem


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: VH is not mine. Hey look, I cut it down to 4 words! But how boring…lol

**A/N**: Hope this keeps you occupied for a while, cuz I can't post as often right now. I've got nothing else to say and no PR's, so let's get this show on the road! Rollin' rollin' rollin…lol

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I awoke sometime later to muted voices and dim lights. Van Helsing, Carl, Sylvia, Lydia, and Fiona were all sitting in a corner talking. They had turned the lights down when the saw I had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and finally woke up enough to realize where they were sitting. "Don't sit in that corner." I mumbled, pointing my good arm vaguely. They all turned to me.

"Andrea, you're awake!" Lydia said, smiling and getting up. They all followed and crowded around my bed. Fiona looked lost and rather scared, and moved so she stood farther away from Carl and Van Helsing, but everyone else seemed relatively calm.

"Don't sit in that corner." I said again, glancing warily at it, as if any moment Dracula was sure to spring out.

"Don't worry, Andrea. Dracula's gone for now." Van Helsing said, frowning darkly when he thought of the vampire.

I smiled weakly, and gestured at Fiona. "How much have you told her?"

"Mostly everything. She's still very much a non-believer though," Sylvia replied with a wry grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me," I said, "I know more than anyone. This really is Van Helsing and Carl, I really did go to the past, and 'Vlad' really is Dracula." Fiona stared at me like she was seeing me for the first time and was very afraid of me. "Look, what will make you believe us and see the truth?" I asked, getting slightly exasperated. I really was in no condition or mood to worry about this.

Fiona looked around at us. "I...I don't know. This is all way too much for me. Well, if you really are telling the truth, then where's the ring?"

"Your 'dearest Vlad' took it and then dropped me 8 stories! How else do you think I got like this? What, you think I jumped or something! Do I _look_ suicidal to you!" Fiona looked even more frightened than before and backed hurriedly away from the bed.

"Andrea, calm down! Anyone in her position would feel the way she does. Just relax, before you hurt yourself even more." Van Helsing said, both soothing and stern.

"I didn't hurt myself in the first place! It was her 'boyfriend's' fault!" I shouted pointing at Fiona, but I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Look," I said more calmly, "I'm tired. Why don't you all take Fiona back to the lab and our dorm and show her everything. Van Helsing and Carl's weapons and clothes, what you've discovered in the lab, everything. If that doesn't at least convince her a little bit nothing will." I yawned. "Now, if you don't mind, good-night!" I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the pillow. I could hear the soft rustles as they all slowly left the hospital room, one by one. I sighed, but I felt that someone was still in the room. Praying to God and whoever was listening that it wasn't Dracula, I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Van Helsing stood near the door, looking back at me with worry in his eyes. I smiled tiredly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go and I'll see you all later, okay?" I smiled again reassuringly and closed my eyes, not waiting for an answer. After a few moments I heard the door open and close, then I slowly sank into darkness.

* * *

I awoke from my fitful sleep with a start some hours later. My dreams had been filled with frightening images of Dracula all around me, leering and smiling evilly, and I had the lingering sensation of being trapped, of never getting free. And I could still see an image of Van Helsing, but he was being pulled farther and farther away. Or maybe I was the one being pulled away. No matter what I did, I could never reach him. I was forced to turn back to Dracula and the darkness surrounding him. He enveloped me in shadows, and then I woke up.

Hoping against hope that it was just stress that had caused my dream, and not Dracula actually in my head, again, I closed my eyes once more and forced myself to breathe normally. Eventually my heart stopped racing, but the haunting visions of my dream remained.

For a few moments I just lay there, enjoying the quiet, but my mind couldn't idle for long. Rather against my permission it wandered around, making sure to stop for a good five to ten minutes on every problem in my life right now. Like how Dracula was in the future trying to kill me. Hell, who am I kidding, he'd almost succeeded. That made me think of all my injuries. God, my body's quite a mess. And Fiona was now as lost as a person could get and still be cognizant. Well, hopefully Van Helsing and the others would get that all cleared up soon. Van Helsing. I had such confused feelings about him. I liked him, sure. A lot. Did he like me back? I thought so. But, could we make it work? I grimaced. Doubt it. And I thought about how my job at the lab and my normal life just went Pfft, down the toilet. That happened a long time ago. I sighed. Sometimes, life sucked.

"Such pessimistic thoughts, so many problems. You shouldn't burden yourself so much. I could help you with some of those problems of yours, you know." Dracula's cold, accented voice pierced the blissful quiet of my hospital room. He sounded quite close, but when my eyes flared open, I couldn't see him. Then I looked up. He was standing on the wall at the head of my bed, hanging sideways over me.

"Thanks for the offer," I said sarcastically, "but you're the cause of most of my problems already. And how many times have I told you to get out of my head! Don't you have anywhere better to be? Always popping in here whenever you're bored or something. You know what? Go to Hell," I growled, forgetting who I was talking to and glaring up at him. He was really wearing on my nerves a bit.

Dracula just smirked. "Been there, done that, got the T-shirt." He began walking around the walls of my room as he talked. "Besides, why would I want to go home, when I'm having so much fun here?" By now he was directly opposite me on the far wall. Before I could say something in response he launched himself off the wall in my direction, stopping just short of the other wall and hovering about a foot above me. His sudden movement took me completely by surprise; no matter what he always seemed to catch me off-guard. This was upsetting.

Summing up my courage (His sudden closeness was slightly unnerving) I spat back, "Oh, so trying to kill me is fun! Wow, maybe we should have fun more often!" Dracula didn't respond, just watched me, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ignoring my last comment he said, almost to himself, "You are so amusing, Andrea. I think _this _is fun." I couldn't help but look up at him, a bit puzzled at first. But why was I afraid? He was...after all...so...handsome. And his eyes...so...nice to look at. I could look into...his eyes...all day... I caught myself just in time and shook my head out of his trance. He frowned just slightly and disappeared, only to be suddenly on the ceiling. I turned away from him, too tired to deal with him anymore.

"Go away." I mumbled. "I get enough of you in my dreams."

"What's that?" Dracula asked, and I could hear his smile in his voice. "Did you dream about me?"

"No." I answered sullenly, clearly betraying that I had.

"Ah, my dear Andrea, I'm flattered." He flipped over and landed softly in front of me. I made to roll over quickly to avoid him, but froze gasping slightly at the pain in my ribs. Closing my eyes wearily, I just gave in and stayed where I was, facing him. I kept my eyes closed, though I could still sense him standing there beside me.

"Didn't I tell you to go away? You are so aggravating! It's your fault I'm stuck here in this hospital; why do you have to make it worse by never leaving me alone? Besides, the only reason you're here in the future at all is to make sure I'm dead, right? So, either get it over with, or leave me alone."

"Not necessarily." Dracula said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You don't have to be dead, just out of the way. Death is only one option." He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I'd rather not see you dead if I can help it. I can think of something that would still accomplish my task, but it would be so much better, so much more fun than death." I opened my eyes and glared at him, fully comprehending what he was hinting at.

"I think I'd have to disagree. Now, just leave me alone already. Aren't you through mocking me yet?"

Dracula straightened and frowned slightly. "Mock you? I do nothing of the kind. I quite enjoy our conversations, Andrea. But, if you want me to leave so much..." His voice drifted off as he stared down at me.

I looked back up at him, and against my will the attraction I felt towards him overcame my fear and repulsion. "Vladislaus..." I whispered. His eyes slowly changed, darkened and burned with an intensity I had never seen in them before. My gaze was arrested by his, and before I could think, Dracula moved in one swift motion down upon my mouth, kissing me with bruising intensity. My eyes widened but I reciprocated with as much force, despite my aching ribs. He buried his hands in my curls, then one moved one to my neck, searching for my now racing pulse, and as I closed my eyes I could feel his fangs against my lips. I brought my good, unbroken arm up around his back and across his shoulders. While still kissing me, Dracula gently bit a corner of my lip, and I could taste the blood in my mouth. His tongue snaked out and caught a drop of it before it ran down my chin. Whether he bit my lip on purpose or not I don't know, but when he realized what he'd done, he suddenly broke our kiss and moved quickly away from me.

I lay there, breathing heavily, watching him. He turned around, trying to regain his composure. After a moment he turned back around to face me, his outward appearance as calm and emotionless as ever. "But you wanted me to leave. So, I shall. You'll see me again soon, Andrea. You can be sure of that." He vanished into the darkened corner once again, and I was left alone. I felt tears start to stream down my face and closed my eyes, but all I could see was Dracula and his enveloping darkness.

How could I do that, I thought, What's wrong with me? I love Gabriel, not that monster. But I knew that at that moment I had wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss me, of my own free will. I tried to think of Van Helsing, tried to call his face to mind to blot out the frightening darkness around me, but I couldn't. The more I tried, the more I felt him slipping farther and farther away, just like in my dream. The pain and confusion I now held inside was too much. I cried quietly, my shuddering sobs jarring my ribs making me cry more, feeling completely lost, and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Oh, what have I done? What has Andrea done? Can you believe it? Were you surprised? Will I ever stop asking questions? lol I know, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. I didn't have a plan, but it just seemed right at the time. This is probably one of my fav chaps to date, and I hope you liked it too! Review and tell me what you think! Later much and much love! Lol

Gem


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing is not mine, I'm sorry to say. Cuz if he were, you know I'd share with you all! Maybe…lol.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Check it, I actually found a moment to update. I felt so bad leaving you all stranded, especially cuz I have up to chap 17 written. So, to ease my guilty conscience, here is chappie 14. But first, some PR's! Oh, and I forgot to say this when I posted chapter 12…the idea and most of the beginning of that chappie was vanity's idea. I meant to give credit where credit is due, but I forgot and so I must apologize to vanity. I'm sorry, Pix! That said, we can all move on with our lives.

**Countess Alana**: Hey there girl! Loved ur review, as usual. Yeah, everybody seemed to like that T-shirt line, lol. And yes, I do read PotO fics, and yes, they are awesome! Update ur fic soon and email me, k? Later:)

**Remember:** YAY, a new reviewer! OMG, ur reviews totally ROCKED! They made me feel so frickin' special, lol. I'm SO happy you like my fic so much! Wow, I had no idea it was that good…I just write for fun! Oh btw, I read ur first fic and LOVED it! I'm gonna start the prequel tonight, and then I'll read the sequel, k? Sorry I couldn't review ur first fic, but I really liked it, just so ya know. Hope you like this chappie just as much:)

**FastFuriousChick**: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad! Don't hate me! I couldn't help it; I absolutely LOVE writing Andrea/Drac scenes. So I apologize, but I couldn't resist. I'm still not sure who she'll end up with though…I'm undecided. We'll just have to find out, won't we?

**Fortune Zyne**: Oh don't worry. They go farther later. But not real far. And now that I've ruined the story for you, lol… Hmm, you know, I was just thinking that Gerard would make a kickass Dracula so it doesn't surprise me. Now I want to see it, lol.

**Russian Vampire:** Yay, another new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you like this one too. :)

**Anonymous:** Okay, to whoever reviewed me but didn't leave a name…I don't remember who's story I reviewed but I'm happy that you got my review, whatever it said, and I'm glad you like my story. Here's the next update for you, so wait no longer whoever you are!

**Lady Kathrin**: Yeah, that was one of my favorite lines, lol. It was probably a little OOC of Drac, but I had to have him say it, you know? I agree with you, falling 8 stories would definitely hurt and I'm not gonna try it, but Andrea's my girl and I couldn't have her die or anything, so you know she'll be fine. Thanks for your review:)

**Pix**: Yeah, I'm real sorry 'bout not giving you credit. But, I apologized in school and I fixed it above so no worries. The wheely chair thing is priceless. Do you know how much I would've paid to see that! Lol, LYLAS Pix and see you later!

Alrighty, on to chapter 14. There's not a moment to lose! LOL, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I awoke again when I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to the pleasant sight of my friends surrounding me, leaning over the bed. Van Helsing called my name again. "Andrea? Are you awake?"

"Yes," Carl said, rather loudly and excitedly. "Wake up; we have so much to tell you!"

"Not so loud, Carl!" Sylvia reprimanded quietly, "She's tired and still recuperating." Carl looked properly ashamed for about five seconds, then continued to urge me to wake up faster. As I became more awake, I remembered what had happened before I had fallen asleep that last time, and what I had done. A wave of guilt washed over me, and I couldn't look at Van Helsing without feeling sick inside, so I focused my attention on Sylvia and Lydia. I took notice of Fiona, who didn't look as lost as before; that was a good sign at least. I stretched and moved so I was sitting straighter in bed, wincing when my ribs twinged. An anxious look crossed everyone's face but I mumbled that I was fine.

"So, what's up? How long have I been here? I have no clue what day it is. Did you guys find anything out at the lab that night? Does Fiona believe us? Wow," I said, looking around as they all pulled chairs up next to the bed around me, "I feel so popular. So fill me in already!" Lydia began speaking first, jumping in and cutting off any attempts Carl, Van Helsing, or Sylvia made to start.

"Okay, so while you were hanging with VH and being dropped off a building, Carl, Sylvia and I were hard at work. We did some snooping." She paused dramatically for effect and glanced around at the group. I decided to look surprised and intrigued, just for her. But as soon as Sylvia opened her mouth to continue, she started up again. "So first we ran the Holy Water test, right? We took some cells and added a few drops of the Water and watched. But nothing happened. They stayed the same. Completely the same. Their concentration equilibriums weren't even affected." She looked depressed, and so did I. Great, so none of the old rules apply. Oh, joy. " But after that we cleaned up and took a walk to Fiona's lab. And then–"

"Ahem." Carl said, pointedly interrupting. "Perhaps you could let one of us share in the storytelling, hm?" Now it was Lydia's turn to look properly ashamed.

"Carl's absolutely right. So anyway, Andrea," Sylvia continued, leaving Carl looking thoroughly miffed and affronted, "we went to Fiona's alb to see what Drac had been up to. We first had to find his work station, you know how big Fiona's department is, then go through his lab notes and such. Finding his area wasn't too hard; he didn't have that classic pile of work-that-I-should-be-doing-but-I'm-not papers on the corner of his desk. But what he did have there wasn't much. Upon closer inspection, it didn't even seem like real data and experiments. I think the whole thing was just a front to find you, Andrea. I can say with almost absolute certainty that Dracula wasn't really doing anything in the lab, which is comforting, on one level." At this point, Fiona, who had remained silent until now, burst into tears.

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so sorry! I feel horrible! He used me to get to you, I didn't even know who...what he was. And I actually liked him a little! I feel like it's all my fault you're here, all busted up in this hospital. Can you ever forgive me?" Everyone stared at her a little strangely because of her sudden outburst, but I smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you. In fact, there's nothing to forgive; none of this is your fault, how could it be? You obviously couldn't know who he really was...I'd have been very surprised if you did. So it's okay; I don't blame you for anything." She tried to stop her sniffling and smiled back at me.

"Great, now that we're all chummy again, could we please focus?" Carl asked a bit tersely.

"On what?" Lydia asked.

"On Andrea and what our next move is." He turned to me. "You've been here about a day and a half by the way."

"Thank you." I responded. That gave me a better grip on what day it was in the outside world, though I felt like I'd been in this room forever. "Well, there's no need to focus on me anymore; my curiosity has been sated for now. But what are we going to do now? Seems to me that we've exhausted every possibility."

Everyone sat quietly in thought for a moment, no one sure what to do. Finally Carl spoke up. "I think Andrea's right; we've done pretty much all we can for now. But I wonder..."

"What?" I asked. We all looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, the old rules about destroying Dracula don't seem to apply here, but maybe they still do in the past."

"You might be right," Van Helsing responded, "But I see two big problems with that. One, how do we get back to the past, and more importantly, how do we get Dracula back there with us?"

"I'm not sure." Carl said, lapsing into thoughtful silence again.

"Well, how did you get here in the first place?" Fiona asked.

"As far as I know, they just appeared in my kitchen, like how I had just appeared in the past." I said.

"Um, we're not really sure either." Carl and Van Helsing exchanged glances. "I'm pretty sure God had a hand in it, but I don't know if we could move through time willingly."

"It'd be cool though!" Lydia cut in.

"Yes, but that's rather beside the point." Carl replied.

"Guys, I feel like there's something we're missing here." Everyone turned to me and I thought for a moment, trying to put my finger on what I felt like I was forgetting. Oh, yeah. "Why is the ring so important? Does anyone know? Is there a reason why Dracula dropped me off a building to get it? There had better be a reason."

Everyone looked at each other, really hoping someone else would have the answer. When it looked like no one was going to respond, I threw my good hand up in disgust.

"Great! Just great. This whole thing is really pissing me off. I hate how we really know nothing at all about anything. I'd say we should figure out what makes this ring so special before we do anything else. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey," Sylvia said, "Are your ribs still hurting?" I realized what she was getting at; I had just moved quite a bit without wincing at all. I stopped and took stock of myself. My arm was still definitely broken...there was no moving that, but my ribs weren't bothering me as much. I poked one tentatively.

"They don't hurt nearly as much as before. But I'm pretty sure they're still broken."

"That's still a pretty fast recovery. Maybe you'll be out of here sooner than you think. Or that stupid doctor thinks at least." Hmm, I thought to myself, that'd be nice. Thank you, Anna.

Van Helsing, Carl, Sylvia, Lydia, and Fiona all stood up and put the chairs back where they'd found them. "It's getting pretty late; we should go and let you get some rest." Sylvia suggested.

"Yeah, and get some rest ourselves." Lydia added, yawning. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure. I'll be here; don't worry. I'll see you all later then." I waved them all off with my good arm, and sighed contentedly when quiet returned to the room. Hoping against hope, and I mean really really hoping, I prayed Dracula would stay away from me for the time being. I just had too much to deal with right now, most of it being his fault. No, scratch that. Pretty much all of the adventurous and unusual mess my life had become I could blame on him. And I did. Without wanting to spare him any more thoughts, I closed my eyes, and tried my hardest to clear my mind and get some rest.

* * *

Okay all, that's the end for now. I should be able to post chap 15 within the next few weeks, in theory, and once the summer's here updating will be easier. God, what am I going to do once this fic is over? It's like, my life. Maybe I should start a new story…I don't want to think about that right now; it's too painful. I love my characters too much, lol. Anywho, hope you all liked this chappie, though not much happened I'm sorry to say, and now there only one thing left to do…REVIEW please and thank you! And ta-ta for now! Luvs to you all, my fantastic reviewers:) 

Gem


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still not mine, blah blah. Sorry, nothing witty today.

**A/N:** I actually have nothing going on today, so I'm posting chaps 15 and 16 for all you wonderful people who seem to like my story so much. :) I don't have much to say; I just want to get these posted, so my thanks go out to my three reviewers from chappie 14: **Countess Alana**, **Lady Kathrin**, and **FastFuriousChick**. Sorry I didn't do individual responses, but I just didn't feel like it. I love you guys and thanks for your reviews and support:) And now, on to the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

My eyes flared open and I stretched and yawned. Unsure of what had suddenly awoken me, I looked around, thinking maybe a noise had startled me awake. Then I caught a glimpse of the clock. Oh, 6:08 AM. Right, as usual. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This whole thing had irrevocably changed my life; I couldn't even wake up when I wanted to! Or sleep in. I shuddered at the thought of always getting up at 6:08 for the rest of my life and snuggled back under my hospital bed covers, trying to reclaim that blissful sleep I'd had mere moments ago.

But it wouldn't come. Eventually I resigned myself to staying awake and sat up in bed. This hospital room is so boring, I thought to myself, glancing around at the perfect, white-washed walls. And I'm starving! I gotta get out of here for a while. It took a moment for me to work up the courage to leave my warm bed, but the idea of staying here seemed even worse. I was so restless; I realized that I'd done nothing but lie in that bed for about 3 days. I decided then that I wanted a shower too.

Unsure whether my legs would support me, I gingerly stepped down off the side of the bed and put my weight on first one foot, then the other. My ribs hardly ached at all, making me feel more confident. My arm was still in a cast, but after a few slight wobbles I could walk around just fine. Luckily there was no IV attached to me that I had to drag around, so I simply stepped outside and flagged down the first medical attendant I saw.

"Excuse me," I began, "I'm rather hungry. Could you tell me where I might get something to eat? And maybe a shower as well?" The doctor whom I was speaking to I suddenly recognized as none other than the annoying imbecile from when I'd first arrived. What, did he live on this floor or something? Didn't he have anywhere else he could be? Annoying the hell out of somebody else perhaps? He looked at me, shocked.

"What are you doing out of bed? Are you crazy! Your ribs are in no condition for you to go walking around this hospital without a wheelchair at least. You should have simply pressed the nurse call button and food would have been brought to you. Now I must insist that you get back in bed immediately."

I glared at him, getting angrier by the minute. This conversation was NOT getting food into my stomach any faster. "First of all," I said, "If I were in a wheelchair, I couldn't be _walking_ around, now could I? Second of all, I'm perfectly fine and am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Take me to some food before I pass out from hunger because of your delaying me."

He would have continued to argue, but my tone and the evil-glare-of-death I sent him persuaded him otherwise. "Follow me." he mumbled gruffly, before leading the way down the hall. Ha, yes glorious food. I win. I followed him mutely down the hall, my stomach rumbling every once in a while, and soon we came to a cafeteria of sorts for mobile patients. The doctor left me here with strict orders to return to my room once I was finished. I meandered across the room, which wasn't very large, to where I guessed the line for food began. Food! Oh, I couldn't wait. There weren't many people in line, so I didn't have to. When I got to the food, my heart swelled, then fell crashing down to around my ankles. Oh, it was food, (at least they could call it that) but it was that hospital food where everything was roughly the same in color and reminiscent of a sponge. To top it off, it was breakfast food. Duh, I reminded myself, it was barely 6:30 in the morning. Great. I'm not too big on breakfast foods. Oh, well. I'd made it this far, and I wasn't about to stop now.

I looked up hopefully at the woman behind the counter and said almost timidly, "Um, excuse me. Do you have any Belgian waffles? Possibly with strawberries and whipped cream...?" I trailed off at the look I was receiving.

"Honey, does this look like a five-star buffet to you?" I shook my head, sighing. I knew it'd be hopeless to ask. "But, I can get you some waffles, with a fruit cup, and cream in your coffee. How's that?" I smiled wearily and said that would be fine. Not a bad compromise, I supposed. The hospital went up slightly in my estimation. After all, the lady was pretty nice, it being so early and all. I took my food, and thanked her, smiling again, and went to go sit down. The place was virtually empty, but I didn't really mind.

I ate my slightly spongy waffles (cringe) and my fruit cup ( feeling like a five-year old again), and took my coffee with me back to my room. My hunger sated, I was still a bit tired and had no desire to wander around any further. I chugged the rest of my coffee, which, unfortunately was decaf, and threw the cup away. Wondering what Van Helsing and everyone were up to, I ran through what we knew in my mind.

I am Anna's reincarnation. The Devil wants me dead. Dracula was sent to the future to kill me, after failing to do so when I was in the past. No, not kill me per se, just get me out of the way. I had a sneaking suspicion that Dracula would rather I become one of his bimbo brides than dead if he had a choice. Van Helsing and Carl were sent to the future to help protect me from Dracula, and now my friends Lydia, Sylvia, and Fiona were all in on it. None of the old-school ways to kill Dracula worked, so that meant no Holy Water, no garlic, no crucifixes, no wooden or silver stake through the heart, not even sunlight had any effect. This meant we were stuck with Drac being very much immortal, and the rest of us being very mortal. It seemed to me that we were out of moves, and I was still convalescing from being thrown unceremoniously off a roof by yours truly. What else could we do? I sighed. Just to throw in some added stress, I was falling in love with Van Helsing, but I'd kissed Dracula. Remembering made me shudder, but a part of me decided to remind the rest of me that I'd enjoyed it. I quickly pushed that thought away. And there was Carl, who seemed to like Sylvia, and Fiona, who had till recently been dating Dracula totally unawares. God, how can all this be going on and we still have time for relationship crap? My life was definitely a huge mess. The only thing that could make it worse right now, would be for me to walk back into my room with Dracula waiting for...

I thought this as I pushed open the door to my hospital room to find who else, but Dracula lying on his back in my bed, staring at the ceiling, dressed as usual in pristine black leather, including gloves. My mind froze at the coincidence, and then anger like I had never before known at 7 AM went rushing through me. I stood, speechless with fury and frustration, glaring at Dracula.

He didn't look over at me, but he obviously knew I was there, for he began speaking. "I didn't expect you to be up so early. I came to visit you again, only to find you gone. You shouldn't be walking around in your condition, you know." He continued to look up at the ceiling, while I spluttered in anger. There were so many things I wanted to shout at him at once, that I couldn't manage to say any of them. "Save your breath and energy. I know what's in your mind. You want to know many things, more than what's good for you, I think. But right now you seem most bothered by my lying here." He glanced over at me, then back at the ceiling. "When I arrived, it was still warm..." He put his gloved hand up on the pillow, then slowly slid it down the sheets where my body had lain. "Such warmth as I have not felt in...a long, long time."

I watched him, emotions flying. I didn't know what I felt anymore, but when he looked over at me again, his haunting and alluring eyes captured my gaze, and I felt all my anger slowly dissipate. "Come," he whispered to me, "Warm my heart, Andrea. Make me feel warm again." I stared, mesmerized, and took a tentative step towards the bed. But something broke through the mist in my mind, and I stopped, shaking my head.

"You are beyond saving, Vladislaus; you have been for over five thousand years. Nothing I could do would change your fate." I whispered. The more I stared at him, the more confused I felt, and the more my neck began to ache where he had almost bit me when I was in the past, so long ago it seemed. I put my hand up to the side of my neck where the pin-prick sized scars remained, (I had all but forgotten them until now.) and turned my face away from the figure on my bed, that chilling man who had no warmth inside him. I began to shiver from standing in the draft by the door for so long; I was only wearing one of those thin hospital gowns. But I refused to come any closer until Dracula left. I tried to stop my shuddering, but failed. When I looked over again Dracula had vanished, but I felt him reappear behind me.

He closed the door quietly, stopping the draft somewhat. His soft, gloved fingers slid very slowly up and down the bare skin of my arms, as if that was all he could do to stop my shivering, all the warmth he could give. His one hand lingered on the arm in the sling, like a silent apology. After a moment I pulled away, and I heard an almost inaudible sigh escape his lips. Then, I knew he had gone, though I didn't turn around.

I walked over towards the bed; the indent in the pillow where Dracula's head had lain was still there, but I when placed my hand on the sheets they were as cold as ice, as if no one had ever lain in them. I stood there quietly, too numb to think, then pushed the nurse call button before I really knew what I was doing. A nice-looking young woman bustled in almost instantaneously.

"Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" She smiled kindly at me, but everything seemed so surreal. It took me a moment to organize my thoughts and speak.

"Uh, I was wondering...if I could have a new set of sheets..."

"Of course, dear. I'll get those right away for you."

"And, could tell me where I might take a shower?" I shuddered again, remembering Dracula's soft, barely teasing touch on my arms.

"Sure. Just go down the hall this way and to your left. There'll be a sign, and soap and towels for you." I smiled in thanks and she bustled back out to get me some fresh sheets. It was a little too early for her to be so perky I decided, but I was too dazed to really care. I followed her directions down the hall, thinking how nice a good, hot shower would be...

* * *

Ta-Da! More Drac and Andrea stuff. :) Nothing really happened in this chapter, but what do you think? Review and let me know please-and-thank-you! Or you could just review after chappie 16, whichever you prefer…

Gem


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Just see previous chapters. It never changes…(sigh)

**A/N:** And here's chap 16 for you all. As of two chapters ago, this story was officially longer than my first fic, both in pages typed on my comp and chappies. Not reviews though…hint hint wink wink. :) No Pr's today so just read and enjoy. I forgot that this chappie was so short, so now I'm glad I posted both 15 and 16 together. Hope you like 'em!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After getting clean and warmed up a bit, I went back to my room and found crisp, new sheets waiting for me on the bed. I crawled into them, exhaling softly and trying to relax. Thanks to the Anna inside me, my ribs were almost perfect, and my arm was fully healed, in only a few days. Amazing, I thought to myself. Not that I minded, really. The sooner I was better, the sooner I could get on with my life and deal with all the lovely problems in it. Great. I laid in bed for a few hours, just enjoying the quiet. Then there was a soft knock on my door, and Van Helsing walked in, quickly followed by Carl and the girls. My face lit up when I saw them, and I smiled. It felt like I hadn't seen any of them in forever.

Fiona looked confident when she walked in and not afraid or lost at all anymore, which I was relieved to see. Van Helsing searched my face, and, apparently satisfied, he smiled in return and pulled a chair up close to my bed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked in his deep, yet soft voice.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I replied, slightly more cheerfully than I felt. "My arm is perfectly healed and my ribs are almost back to normal. I'm guessing by tomorrow I'll be as good as new!" I moved my arm and sat up, showing them how I felt virtually no pain anymore. They all stared at me in shock.

"Wow, that was quick." Carl responded, breaking the silence. Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"Won't that stupid doctor be surprised." I laughed, waiting for them to get over their slight shock at my condition. Van Helsing frowned.

"Yes, that doctor was rather annoying. But I'm glad you're feeling better." Everyone nodded and made noises of agreement.

"So..." I said, when no one seemed forthcoming about saying anything, "what have you all been up to?"

"Well, it's only been about 11 hours since we've seen you last." Carl said, not quite sure what answer I was looking for. "How much did you expect us to do?"

"Well did you do anything?" I asked, a little exasperated.

"We all went home, then Fiona tried a few phone numbers Drac had given her when he was still "Vlad". She said they had worked before, but when she tried to get through last night, the numbers had been discontinued or something. We didn't really expect to be able to find Dracula by using a phone anyway." Lydia told me. "Then we all went to bed. That's it really." I nodded, a little depressed that we didn't have more answers, but I understood that it would be silly of me to think that they could make any progress in less than half a day. We needed to know why the ring was so important, then maybe things would be clearer to us. But even Van Helsing didn't know that, and he was the one who had given it to me. The only way I could think to find out was to ask Dracula, but apparently he would find us, not the other way around. I didn't particularly want to see him at this very confuzzled time in my life, but he was a threat to me, my friends, and potentially the world at large, so there was no way I could avoid any of this. Why do these things always happen to me?

"I think we're stuck for now." Carl said, sort of stating the obvious, but I let it go. "All we can do now is wait." We all nodded and sighed. How boring. I hated not knowing what to do. But, it seemed our only option.

After a moment, everyone stood up. "Well, we can't stay here doing nothing forever. Fiona, Lydia, and I still have to work." Sylvia pointed out. "We'll come and see you again tomorrow, okay? Who knows, maybe you're right, and you can be released from the hospital tomorrow." I nodded and smiled, and Sylvia, Lydia, and Fiona all gave me a warm hug and walked out. Carl smiled and waved goodbye, then gave me a hug as well after hesitating a moment, and they all left until just Van Helsing remained beside me.

"Andrea..." he said, as if he thought about saying something, but then didn't know how to say it.

"Yes, Gabriel?" I asked, prompting him to continue. He didn't respond, but instead leaned slowly forward and gently kissed my lips, as if afraid that I would break beneath him. Before I could say anything or kiss him back, he stood up and walked towards the door. I kept expecting him to turn back around and look at me, or say something, and I almost called him back, but decided against it and let him leave my room, closing the door softly behind him. He had seemed so afraid, scared that I would reject him, or maybe he was afraid to love again and surprised to find out that he could. At least, that's what the sentimental, romantic part of me surmised. However the cynical part of me whispered that it really was only the Anna inside me he loved, not me for me.

This same cynical voice also pointed out humorlessly that I was just getting it from all sides _Van Helsing_. First Dracula, then Carl's hug, and now Van Helsing's kiss. All I needed was for Velken to suddenly waltz into the room and kiss me while loudly proclaiming his unending love and my romantic flings with all the _VH_ men would be complete. But, that didn't happen and wasn't going to; Velken, sadly to say, was dead, and I'd never really liked him anyway, so I didn't mind him not barging into my hospital room. I quickly and violently shoved that cynical voice aside with a stern reprimand for having horribly mean thoughts, and tried to clear my mind.

I knew what I had to do, and was resigned to it. However much I didn't want to at that moment, I knew I had to try. I took a deep breath, relaxed, and called out with my mind staring into the corner of my room Dracula seemed to favor, which suspiciously seemed to be always cast in shadow, no matter what time of day. "Vladislaus? Are you there?"

* * *

Oh boy, what's gonna happen?You'll find out soon. Review and tell me how mush you LOVE me and my fics, lol. Later!

Gem


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing and all affiliates are not mine. Why do you people insist on torturing me! WHY? Lol, I'm calm I swear.

**A/N**: HEY everybody! Did you miss me? I know you did, there's no need to say so. :) Sorry I couldn't update sooner…I had school and exams and crap, and then I went on vacation for a week to a strange computer-less world…it was horrible. Not that I'm addicted mind you, (well, maybe a little addicted…) but I felt so bad leaving all you loverly people for so long! Can you forgive me! Really? Oh, good. Well then. Moving on…I have a few PR's and then marvellous chappie 17! It's a little longer than my usual chappies (I think) and honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote these next few chapters, but… shrugs Oh well; I go where my muse takes me. I just hope you all like it and don't think I'm doing something crazy. Anywho…

**FastFuriousChick:** Yeah, Andrea does spend much of her time confused…meh, I'll fix her eventually, lol. Sorry there isn't more A/VH fluffy stuff, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Lady Kathrin**: I'm glad you liked them! I think VH likes Andrea more than just for the Anna inside her, but…it would suck though if he didn't. Yay, more Drac in this chappie! A lot more, actually…hope you like:)

**Countess Alana**: Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting with this chappie…and I'm sure whatever you have planned for your fic is gonna rock. Seems to me that either idea would work, although I think I like the second one better, to tell the truth. I think it's a little more plausible, you know? Update soon plz and I luv ya back! Lol Email me sometime, k?

**Fortune Zyne**: Yes, I would have to agree with you…it does seem a bit risky. We'll just have to hope Andrea knows what she's doing. Am I the only one having doubts:) lol Enjoy!

**Manson:** YAY, a new reviewer! I'm so glad you like my fics…have you read my first one? Woah, that is a long time without sleep. How can you survive! Lol, hope you like this chappie too! Oh, and goodnight! Or something…whatever time of day it happened to be where you are… :)

So that's it for now! Please review when your finished cuz then you'll get my everlasting luv and appreciation! (And virtual desserts, did I mention those? Bribery! No, this isn't bribery! I NEVER bribe my reviewers; they love me and review anyway! Right?...) So, without further ado and without further rambling on my part, I give you…Chapter 17! Dun dun dun… lol

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I concentrated all my thoughts on Dracula, and stared hard at the corner, willing him to appear. Suddenly, he did, looking a little surprised. I suspected he was more surprised than he seemed, he just hid it under his cool composure.

"My dear Andrea! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. To what do I owe this urgent demand for my attention?"

I have to admit, I was a little surprised myself. "I...I didn't really think that would work." I mumbled softly, staring at him. But I quickly recovered and remembered why I'd wanted him here. I looked at him, standing full in the sunlight shining through the window, his black attire contrasting sharply with the white walls around him, looking back at me expectantly. Suddenly I didn't feel like just coming out and getting right to the point, I figured there'd be time for that later. Instead I asked a question that had just popped into my head.

"What do you think of the sunlight?"

"What?" he asked, slightly confused and thrown off by the question.

"You know," I gestured toward the window. "The sunlight. It comes from that big yellow ball in the sky in case you've been without it so long that you've forgotten. Here in the future it doesn't seem to bother you at all and I just wondered if you missed it or something. I mean, how long has it been since you've seen the sun? Doesn't it feel good, maybe like a long-lost friend? Or have you grown so used to being without it?"

I got up out of bed and moved to stand in the sun with him; talking about it made me want to feel its warmth as well. I turned to look out the window, and Dracula stood behind me. My questions hung in the empty air, and he didn't answer for a long time. I turned back to look at him and saw him breathing quietly with his eyes closed, looking as if he was trying to absorb all the warmth in the world if he could.

"I had all but forgotten..." he whispered, almost to himself. "Forgotten the sun's glorious kiss of warmth on a bright summer's day." He sighed and opened his eyes. "But now," he continued, stepping slowly out of the splash of sunlight on the floor, "I am a child of the night, condemned and content to spend my days in darkness."

I didn't respond, just turned back to the sun shining out the window. It certainly did feel good on my bare arms and face, and I closed my eyes against its brightness, smiling in spite myself. But then I remembered the other presence with me, and I too reluctantly turned from the sun and walked back into the shadows of the rest of the room. "Yes," I sighed, "I am more of a moonlight person myself, if given the choice."

I suddenly realized what I'd implied and glanced swiftly over at Dracula, who was staring at me intently. He didn't comment, however, just said, "Surely you didn't call to me simply to talk about sunlight. But, if there's nothing else you wanted..." His unfinished statement hung in the air. Of course there was something else I'd wanted. A very important question involving a certain piece of jewelry, but I didn't feel like talking about that now. Later, I could always ask later. There was a tangible tension in the air, but I was loathe to do anything to change it. At that moment, I just wanted to be. Be myself, be alone, be with Dracula, anything. Just so long as nothing had to change. My life had been moving too quickly of late, and I felt like I was no longer in control. If I could just stay here and be, and find myself, maybe it would all be better. I looked over at Dracula again, standing a few steps away from me, his intense gaze never leaving my face. I turned away; tears were in my eyes for no good reason that I could come up with, and a quiet, unsuccessfully stifled sob escaped my lips.

I heard no movement or rustle of clothes, but suddenly Dracula was behind me putting a tentative yet comforting hand on my shoulder. I leaned back slightly until I felt my head against his chest, and his arms slowly, almost unwillingly came around and circled my waist. He was probably afraid of further damaging my ribs, but they no longer hurt. I was trying to keep my tears in check, but they continued to run down my cheeks in silent defiance of my desire to stop acting like a silly girl crying for no reason. I was so busy concentrating on trying not to cry and make a fool of myself that I barely noticed when Dracula led me slowly to the patch of sunlight still shining warmly across the floor. He wrapped his arms around me again and buried is face in my hair, breathing deeply every once and a while. We stood in the sun together for I-don't-know how long, and I finally managed to get control of my emotions.

This is weird, I thought, suddenly realizing what was going on. What am I doing? Don't I hate this guy? Don't I love Van Helsing? Why am I so damn comfortable here! How did this happen?

I turned quickly in Dracula's arms to face him, not quite sure how I should feel. After all, it seemed as if he was only trying to comfort me...was I angry at him, or grateful? I looked up into his cold eyes; they held no warmth, and neither did his body. If not for the sun I might've been shivering in his arms. He looked down at me, an indefinable look in his eyes that I'd never seen there before. What was it? I leaned closer, my eyes constantly searching his, trying to understand his unreadable look, when his head moved suddenly and caught my lips in a searing kiss.

I pulled back in shock, my eyes flaring open, breaking the kiss. Then as I stared at him I moved forward of my own volition and kissed him back, hungrily. His strong, gloved hands moved up my waist and buried themselves in my curls, massaging my scalp. I felt his fangs nibbling at my lips but didn't care. Right then I needed something solid and real to hold on to that could make me feel the same way, something to prove to me that I was awake and this was reality. I parted my lips when I felt his tongue trace them, and it darted in quickly, exploring my mouth. An uncontrollable moan escaped me and I moved my hands up around his face, pressing harder against him. He kissed me back harder and more insistently, one of his hands sliding down my neck. I hadn't realized until then that the spot where he'd almost bitten me had begun to throb in time with my racing pulse, and his hand rubbed against it, as if he couldn't get enough of the feeling of blood rushing through my veins. He continued to push against me and I took involuntary steps backward until he had pressed me up against the window. The glass warm from the sun felt so good, and I melted in his arms. "Vladislaus..." I breathed, his name the only thing on my mind. He growled softly, deep in his throat in response. I felt his presence once again in my mind, and I saw and felt images of fiery, intense passion flash before me.

I heard his voice whisper inside my head, "I love it when you say my name. Say it again."

"Vladislaus..." I moaned out loud, as his caresses and kisses grew more intense.

"You are perfect." he whispered, and his kisses slowly traveled down my neck. "One brief moment of pain..." I was in a pleasure-filled daze, hardly aware of what was going on, as his fangs silently lengthened near my neck.

Just then, the doorknob began to turn and we froze as we heard the noises of someone entering my hospital room. Without waiting an instant to see who it was, Dracula pulled me close against him and when I opened my eyes, we were no longer in the hospital. I backed away from him and looked around me fearfully, completely lost. I looked down and saw that I was no longer in my unflattering hospital gown, but instead in a slim, black dress, low-cut and off the shoulders. It was elegant and gorgeous, but revealing at the same time. I looked back up at Dracula, fear all too apparent on my face.

"What did you do? Where are we? Why am I wearing this?" He walked toward me a step and I backed away, maintaining the distance between us.

"Come now, Andrea. Don't be frightened." His eyes still smoldered of passion and fire. "Haven't I told you not to be afraid of me? I simply transported us someplace where we could be more comfortable. Without any interruptions." He took another step forward, and then another, until I was once again backed up against a wall, this one colder than the last. I pressed against the stone, as far away from him as possible.

"How can I not be afraid of you?" I asked quietly. "You threw me off a roof and nearly killed me! You can't expect to do something like that and then gain my trust back instantly. I'm not sure you ever really had my trust in the first place. You ask too much of me. Now where are we?"

I took my eyes off his face for a moment to glance around the stone chamber we appeared to be in. He smiled seductively and as if he had his own private joke to enjoy. He picked up a ringlet of my hair and began curling it around his fingers, and leaned closer to me. "Why don't we think about such troublesome things later? Relax, my dearest..." He moved in and kissed me again, with all the passion from before. I leaned into him and the kiss pulled me away from the wall against my will, but suddenly I broke off and pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"No, stop. I want answers. For the last time, where are we?" I felt very mixed up inside, as usual it seemed; one part of me really wanted to continue what I had just ended so abruptly, another part screamed that this was wrong and I can't ever forget Van Helsing or that the real reason I'd wanted to talk to Dracula was to find out about his ring, still another part of me was just worried about where I was and what this might lead to. I was pretty sure I wanted to get out of this situation but the truth was, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Everything was so jumbled up inside of me. And of course, my good 'ole cynical voice pointedly reminded me that I had definitely enjoyed Dracula attentions, and who was Van Helsing again? I decided quietly to permanently evict that voice from my head as soon as I got the chance. Now wasn't the time, however.

Dracula sighed in response to my questions. "Does it not look familiar? We are in my home." He gestured around.

"You mean Castle Dracula? In Romania? That's half-way around the world!" I said, shocked.

"Not only that, but half-way across history."

"We're in the past again! Oh, God. Why me? My life is such a mess. Just kill me now and get it over with." I groaned and sank down onto the floor, curled up in a ball by the wall, and started to cry again.

Dracula walked over and lifted my chin up. With only his hand under my chin, he compelled me to stand again before him. He wiped away a tear with his soft glove and crooned, "There, there, sweet. No crying. Everything will be fine. Now, where were we?"

* * *

Woah, am I insane or what? Seriously though, I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing…what do you guys think? I mean the chapter was fun to write definitely, but…I don't know. I suppose it's too late now so oh, well. I guess we'll all just have to live with it, won't we? Review and let me know if I'm certifiably crazy or not! Please and thank you:) Oh, and I'll update sooner now that summer's here, I promise. Later all!

Gem


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here I am updating, just for you, lol. I'm going away for the weekend (my aunt's getting married, W00T!) so I wanted to update now before I left. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you all hanging for so long, lol. Anyway, just some PR's, then chappie 18!

**FastFuriousChick:** I know, I KNOW! I know you love VH, and I feel kinda bad, but honestly, I don't know who Andrea's going to end up with yet. I should probably figure that out soon…lol. Please keep reading though; I love your reviews. :) Just be patient with me, ok? I'll figure it out eventually, I swear!

**Manson:** Yeah, I finally got your reviews on my first fic and I'm so glad you liked it. Yes, go to bed! What are you doing up so late! Are you crazy! Lol, jk. Seriously though, don't pass out in the middle of my chappie or anything! Are they really that boring? Anywho, read this chappie, then sleep, k? Jeez, you're so devoted:) Staying up so late, just for me, lol. Oh, and good morning! Actually, it's afternoon now…lol.

**Lady Kathrin:** Oh yes, Drac is very hot, lol. Yeah, I kinda liked that line too, come to think of it. Sorry for the slight cliffie and I hope you like chappie 18 too:)

**Fortune Zyne:** Oh yeah. Nice. That was kinda my intention actually, but I'm not sure if it'll go that far yet… :) Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

**HottDarkPrincess:** YAY, a new reviewer! Thank you so much for all the reviews you sent for my first fic, and I'm sorry I couldn't answer the questions in them…if you still have questions let me know and I'll do my best to answer them for you. :) NO! DON'T DIE OF A HEART ATTACK! I'M JUST GETTING TO KNOW YOU! Lol, here see? I'm updating for you. Better? Yes, I kinda wanted people to be confused and conflicted with the love interest thing. I feel the same way, and I haven't decided yet who Andrea will end up with. Andrea's feeling very conflicted too, as I hope you can tell. Anywho, enjoy this chappie as much as you've enjoyed the others:)

And that's about all I have to say. Oh, and just so you know, these next few chappies keep flipping from what's going on with Andrea to what's going on with everyone else. The scenes with Andrea will be told form her point of view as always, and the scenes with VH and everyone else will be told from a 3rd person pov, k? Just to clear up any confusion or whatever. Alrighty, here we go:)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Van Helsing opened the door to my hospital room just as Dracula and I vanished. He'd caught a glimpse of us though, right before we disappeared. "Andrea?" he called, glancing quickly around the room. When it became quite obvious that I was no longer there, Van Helsing turned back to the spot where he'd seen a figure disappear. He stared at the splash of sunlight slowly traveling across the floor, and the more he thought about the shape he had seen, the more he thought he recognized it. Realization dawned on his wide-eyed face. Without bothering to shut the door behind him, Van Helsing flew from the hospital and back home to Carl and the girls.

"Carl! We have a problem. Get everyone in here now." Van Helsing announced as he walked through the door of my and Lydia's dorm. Carl came running and looked at Van Helsing's worried and deeply troubled face. He nodded and moved to get Lydia. She was already entering the room however, wondering what all the shouting was about.

"What's up?" she asked, glancing from Van Helsing to Carl.

"Get Sylvia and Fiona over here and I'll tell you all at once." Van Helsing said in response. He walked to the living room and sat down heavily on one of the couches.

"I'm guessing it's not good news, huh?" Lydia commented to Carl quietly, while she dialed the number for Sylvia's dorm. Carl shook his head in agreement and glanced fearfully at Van Helsing.

Sylvia and Fiona came over right away; they were there within minutes. "What is it?" Fiona asked quickly, rushing into the living room where the other three were waiting. She and Sylvia sat down and looked expectantly at Van Helsing.

"Is it something about Andrea? Is she alright?" Sylvia questioned, concern written on her face. Van Helsing sighed and looked up at them.

"No, I don't think she is. I went to visit her at the hospital, but when I opened the door, I saw Dracula's back and then he disappeared. And Andrea was no where to be found either."

"Are you sure it was Dracula?"

"Yes, I'm almost positive it was him. Who else would it be? I think he took Andrea."

"Where?" Sylvia asked. "If you're right, where would he take her?"

"I don't know. But I know I'm right. I have this feeling. She's in danger; we have to do something!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I...I can't sense her anymore. Usually I can feel Andrea, feel Anna's presence inside of her, but I can't feel it now. Wherever he took her, they're not nearby." Everyone looked glumly at the floor, at a loss as to what to do.

Carl cleared his throat. "What if...what if Dracula took Andrea to the past? Maybe that's why you can't sense her anymore."

"That would make sense I suppose..." Lydia said, her voice trailing off as she thought.

"Okay," Fiona began, "Suppose Carl's right. Dracula and Andrea are in the past. Now what? How do we get there? Is God going to whoosh us there or something?"

"I have a feeling we're on our own for this one." Van Helsing said. Lydia looked like she was concentrating really hard, staring at the ground. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Woah, where did Lydia go!"

"Oh my God, she just disappeared! Poof!"

Everyone looked at each other, frightened and confused looks on all faces. Just as suddenly, Lydia reappeared exactly where she was a moment ago with an elated look on her face.

"What happened, Lydia?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, where the hell did you go?" Fiona followed, a surprised look on her face.

Lydia smiled and her eyes danced. "To the past!" She announced proudly.

"WHAT!" came the resounding response from the other four.

"How?" Carl asked, for once completely baffled.

"I don't really know. I just thought really hard about how much I wanted to be in Transylvania in the past, and wham! I was there. Oh it was so awesome! As soon as I realized where I was I came straight back. This is so exciting! Time travel!"

"This may be the answer!" Carl said enthusiastically.

"Only one way to find out." Van Helsing said. "See you later. Or earlier as the case may be." One by one they all concentrated with all their might on how much they wanted to be in the past, and one by one they all suddenly disappeared, leaving the dorm empty and silent.

* * *

Van Helsing was the first to appear, followed by Lydia, Carl, Sylvia, and Fiona. They all looked around in relief, and the girls looked very excited. They appeared to be in the same old town where Anna first met Van Helsing and where Andrea first arrived in her first trip to the past. Lydia squealed.

"Oh. My. GOD! Guys, can you believe it! We're actually in the past with Van Helsing and Carl! This is so unreal!" Even Sylvia seemed thrilled.

"I must say I never thought this would ever happen to me." Sylvia agreed, studying their surroundings intently.

"To be honest with you all, I still didn't quite believe this whole thing was true. But here we are, in 1891." Fiona shook her head. "It's amazing. Everything is true. Wow."

While the girls ogled at this most recent adventure in their lives, Van Helsing was all business. "Alright, Carl. If you're right, we have to get to Castle Dracula as soon as we can. Let's move. Now."

"Guys, did you hear that! Castle Dracula! We're gonna go to CASTLE DRACULA! Oh, I can't believe this is happening!" Lydia squealed again, and by now Lydia's infectious enthusiasm had caught on and Fiona and Sylvia were giggling excitedly too. The few townspeople about gave them odd looks, but the group ignored the town and began the short trek to the castle where Anna and her family used to live.

"Hey," Sylvia noticed a few moments later, "We're in different clothes! Our outfits look like what Andrea described, remember?" All three had clothes on very similar to Anna's and Andrea's.

"This look is awesome! Forget _Gap_ and _JCPenney's_, I'm stickin' with these!" Lydia said, admiring her new outfit. Even Carl and Van Helsing were back in their normal clothes of the time period. And so, Van Helsing and Carl began making their way toward the castle with the door leading to Dracula's icy fortress, accompanied by three giddy women who looked exactly like Dracula's old brides. It's no wonder Van Helsing didn't want to linger in the town.

* * *

Dracula took another step towards me, fire burning in his eyes. I was seriously considering just giving in and rushing back into his arms, but I fought the feeling and tried to keep some sort of grasp on the situation. But he was so handsome and strong... I tried to shake that thought from my head. I'll be back...the thought whispered before leaving. I sighed. I couldn't even control my mind, much less anything going on around me. But I'd won for the moment. I looked back up at Dracula with determination in my eyes.

"Take me home." I said, steel in my voice. Dracula took another step so he was directly in front of me, with barely a foot between us.

"But my dear, you are home." His eyes sparked in amusement as I grew even more frustrated.

"No! Bring me back to my room in Massachusetts in the United States in 2005 on the exact day we left."

"You're so beautiful when you're angry. Perfect..." Dracula whispered seductively, ignoring my demand.

"NOW!" I shouted. Quieter, I said, "Please, I want to go home." I was near tears again at this point. Dracula smiled and wrapped a curl of my hair around his finger.

"Andrea, sweet, you know you'd rather stay here with me. We would have so much more fun." I swallowed hesitantly and took a deep breath. I wanted to, so badly, and I did know it. But one question still persisted in worming its way to the top of my mind. I had to ask it; it's what I'd meant to ask all along. I stared into Dracula's eyes and opened my mouth.

"Why is your ring so important?"

* * *

Oh, bit of a cliffie there! So, what do you guys think? Does everything sound plausible, believable, and all that? I hope you liked this chappie and don't forget to review please and thank you so you can tell me what you thought. I look forward to reading your reviews…I always do actually…lol. Byes for now:)

Gem


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing or anything associated with it is not by any means under my ownership. Sorry, can't come up with anything too witty today. :)

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I was hard at work writing and organizing the next few chappies. You forgive me, right? Anyway, I have to respond to my loverly reviewers, and then I have a few more things to announce.

**Lady Kathrin**: Yes, you're right, it was indeed a cliffie. I couldn't resist, lol. Don't worry, there's lots of Drac. Heard you saw Charlie and the Choclate Factory with Countess Alana…I'm going to see it tomorrow; I can't wait:)

**M**: YAY, a new reviewer! Loved your review, so short and sweet, lol. I'm glad you like my fic. Here, I'm continuing for you!

**Manson:** Oh, phew! Thanks for that reassurance…I was worried there for a sec, lol. Do you ever get sleep? It's quite nice; you should try it sometime. :) Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Fortune Zyne:** That was probably my shortest review yet, lol. But I must say, I was a little confused as to what you were referring to…would you mind clarifying? Sorry, I'm a little slow. :)

**Countess Alana:** Haha! You already know I loved this review, lol. Thanks again for your help, and I hope you think this chappie is as good as the others. Luv ya' girl:)

**Sephrothlay: **YAY, another new reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy my story. :) Interesting name…does it mean anything?

**HottDarkPrincess:** Yeah, my aunt's wedding was really nice, thanks for noticing! I have to agree, time travel would be pretty cool. Sorry 'bout the clifie though, hehe. Forgive me:)

Okay, just a bit more to say. Thanks to all my reviewers, of course. And, I'm giving you all a heads up. In this chappie is probably the most graphic scene I've ever written. I upped the rating just in case, but I thought I'd warn you guys. This chapter also does a lot of flipping back and forth between Andrea and the others too.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Dracula's eyes darkened in irritation at my continuing refusal to give in. "Why must you know everything? You are far too curious for your own good, my dear. One of these days, it'll get you into trouble." He said it lightly, but the warning was clear by the look in his eyes. I refused to let it drop, however.

"Vladislaus, don't try to avoid this. Just tell me, and then take me home. Not necessarily in that order." My eyes begged him to do as I'd asked.

"It's not important. Don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore. And, I'm not sure I quite agree with your plan. If I told you what you wanted to know, and then let you go home, what would _I_ get out of it? We have to be fair, Andrea; we've talked about this before."

"Putting me in this situation hardly seems fair." I retorted. "And don't lie to me; you dropped me off a building to get that ring. It damn well better be important!" I could tell that today was just not my day. Considering the circumstances, I believe it's safe to say that it wasn't even my century. Dracula disregarded my last comment and took another step towards me. I backed away instinctively until I was back up against the wall again. He leaned his hands against the wall, one on either side of me blocking any chance for escape.

"I'll make a deal with you." he whispered softly, leaning in close to my face. "I get what I want, then you can get what you want." His icy breath on my cheek made me shiver, and his eyes bored into mine. I stared back at him, both nervous and wary.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Dracula smirked, and his eyes lit afire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Van Helsing, Carl, Sylvia, Lydia, and Fiona were slowly making their way towards the castle. It was cold, and the going was slow. Van Helsing and even Carl were uncharacteristically silent; Lydia on the other hand kept up constant chatter, occasionally joined in by Fiona or hushed by Sylvia.

"Guys, I still can't believe we're here! This is so exciting. Oh, look at that tree! This is a tree from the 1800's, guys. The 1800's! I wonder if it's still standing in our time. Do you think? It'd be a pretty old tree if it were. Oh man, check out this rock!" She went on like that for quite some time, until Van Helsing could no longer take it. He stopped walking and sighed, trying to keep his frustration in check.

"Lydia, please! Would you stop talking! I can't hear myself think. Forget the scenery for five minutes, and concentrate on why we're all here. I assure you, I didn't come for the trees!" He turned back around and continued down the path. Lydia looked down in embarrassment.

"I know you're excited; we are too." Sylvia said, trying to comfort Lydia. "But now is not the time, okay? And don't let Van Helsing bother you too much. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, he's just worried about Andrea."

"I'm worried too." Lydia whispered back, not sounding nearly as cheerful or excited as she had a moment ago. She stared at Van Helsing's retreating form. "I'm really worried."

* * *

I stared at Dracula, waiting for his answer. The hungry look in his eyes was beginning to really worry me. Suddenly it disappeared only to be replaced by the oh-so-familiar suave coolness that Count Dracula was famous for.

"Answer me!" I demanded, my voice soft and intense and my frustration growing. His silence and unwavering yet strangely threatening smile did nothing for my temper. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, still staring back at me; I felt like his eyes were peering right down into my soul.

"I want what I've desired from the beginning: a new bride, and you, my dear Andrea, are perfect." I don't know whether the look on my face matched the absolute horror I was feeling inside; if it did, Dracula made no sign. Oh God, I thought, this is what I've been afraid of, deep down, from the beginning. I always knew this was what he'd wanted, but I never let myself really face the truth until he'd actually said it. Now it was too late.

* * *

Van Helsing and the others finally reached the old Valerious Castle. The three girls looked up and around in awe, but Van Helsing and Carl became even more subdued as memories filled their minds. The door was unlocked, and everything inside seemed exactly as it had been before the long line of the Valerious family was abruptly ended. Except for an inordinate amount of dust it looked like nothing had been touched. Van Helsing led the way up to the room with the door to Dracula's castle. No one spoke; there was a deep reluctance to break the spell of silence that had settled upon the castle from its years of disuse. The five stopped in front of the mirrored door to Dracula's icy world and prepared to pass through.

"You three," Van Helsing said gruffly, pointing at Lydia, Sylvia, and Fiona, "stay close, follow me, and do as I say. Who know what we'll find when we get in there. Is that clear?" The girls nodded. Assured that he could trust them to follow his instructions, Van Helsing took a deep breath and stepped through the mirror.

Lydia followed him, and Fiona followed her through the door. Carl, who was of course rather reluctant, walked through with Sylvia after she spent a moment convincing him that everything would be fine. The five stood there, looking up at Dracula's vast castle, the girls in awe, Carl nervous, and Van Helsing stoic as usual.

"It was just like Andrea described in her journal, remember?" Lydia whispered to Sylvia. She nodded. After a few deep breaths, they all began to trudge through the snow to the massive door.

* * *

While my friends were coming ever closer, I was still alone with Dracula. "Think of it." Dracula continued, after announcing his plan to me, "the two of us together for all eternity. We'd be the greatest and most powerful people this world has ever seen! With you by my side, nothing would stop us. And we could have so much fun, you and I." That hungry, lustful look was back in his eyes.

Okay, just keep him talking, I thought. I figured that would be a good strategy right then. "But what about my friends, my career, my home in the present or future or whatever?" I asked. "I can't just leave everything behind; I don't want to!" Dracula chuckled.

"My dear, your future lies with me. We both know you want to stay here. Why fight it?" He stared deep into my eyes, and his hand came up to toy with my curls for the umpteenth time. Before I could stop myself, I began to fall under his control once more and took a sensual step closer to him. His eyes lit up with inner fire and a smile crept across his face. But suddenly an increasingly persistent thought popped into my head again. I struggled to keep control of my mind and speak.

"Wait," I said, "what about my part of the deal? We have to be fair you know." Dracula's concentration was broken and he released his grip on my mind slightly.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, sweet; never fear. All in good time." I fought a moment longer, processing my options and biting my lip in indecision. If I did this, Dracula would tell me what I wanted to know about the ring. Then hopefully I'd have a chance to tell Van Helsing and we would be one step closer to destroying Dracula. But it would be too late for me. Was this information worth it? Yes, I knew in a heartbeat. Was I willing to sacrifice all that I had for it? If the information would help Van Helsing save the world and defeat Dracula once and for all, I had to do this. Van Helsing was more than worth it to me, and I could see no other way of getting Dracula to tell me about his ring. I only wished that I'd had more of a chance to tell Van Helsing how I felt about him. Gabriel, I thought, listening to the sound of his name one more time, I love you. I wish there was some other way, but there isn't. Forgive me. This is for you.

My inner conflict resolved, I looked up at Dracula and let the side craving his attentions take over. He retightened his grip on my mind, and now I couldn't change my decision, even if I'd wanted to. I took another step forward, smiling seductively. "Alright, Vladislaus. You've got yourself deal."

He grinned evilly and closed the distance between us, pressing against me. We kissed hungrily, devouring each other. I wrapped my leg around his hip and leaned insistently against him. His gloved hands slid up my sides over my clingy black dress all the way up to my neck, which I dimly noticed was throbbing again. I cupped his face in my hands and bit his lip teasingly. He growled deep in his throat and bit back a little harder, but not enough to draw blood. I laughed softly and kissed him again, and I took one of his hands and guided it slowly up my leg under my dress. Dracula stopped and caressed my inner thigh, his soft gloved fingers teasing my skin. I shivered and moaned against him, wanting more. Still kissing, my lips and breasts swollen with desire, he led me over to a large four-post bed that had just appeared. I sank down onto it, the mattress incredibly comfortable, and Dracula followed me down. I hardly knew what I was doing anymore, my head was buzzing with want and need and I had no room for anything else. Even without Dracula's slight control over my mind, I couldn't have stopped. His hands and mouth were everywhere at once, and suddenly, the dress was gone, lifted up over my head and flung across the room, but I barely noticed.

Dracula left my mouth and explored the valley between my breasts, leaving kisses like icy tendrils on my skin. I moaned quietly but with more insistence. "Vladislaus," I said, my body writhing under his attentions, "please, more! Oh, God, God!" Dracula hissed softly.

"Do not speak of Him here!" he admonished me sternly. In a more seductive voice he continued, "But say my name again, Andrea."

"Vladislaus." I said, as he trailed his tongue slowly down my body.

"Again." he breathed, his mouth cool against the flushed skin of my stomach.

"Vladislaus!" I cried, almost pleading, while he slid down lower on my abdomen.

"Again. Say it!" Dracula insisted, his hands around my thighs.

"Vladislaus,Vladislaus, VLADISLAUS!" I screamed as he entered me with his tongue again and again, massaging and working me almost to release. I closed my eyes, still repeating his name, and suddenly my neck was on fire, blazing hotter than the rest of me. I cried out, no longer saying his name, just screaming and arching my back up towards him. I felt Dracula's fangs under my skin, felt my blood rushing toward my neck. Pain and pleasure intertwined inside me, and I clung to Dracula, my body shuddering convulsively underneath him. Hot tears leaked out from under my eyelids; the pain was so intense that it seemed to go on forever. But in an instant it was over, leaving me aching for more; I could never get enough. Still keeping my eyes tightly closed, I whimpered and clung to Dracula even closer, curling into a ball tight against his chest, my arms around his neck and my face buried against him. Shaking and sobbing, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, but I couldn't escape the huge sense of loss I felt inside, like something great was closed off to me forever.

* * *

So…what do you all think? Am I crazy? I think I am. Don't worry though; everything will turn out right in the end, I swear! This is just a temporary setback (if you want to call it that) in Andrea's life. Things get better! So don't hate me, please! I would love reviews from all of you as always, and I've decided that it would be so awesome if I got 100 reviews by the time this story's finished. Triple digits, W00T! So I'm relying on you guys to help, cuz I'm not desperate enough to review my own story, lol. Alrighty, I'll ttyl, and I can't wait for your reviews:)

Gem


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Somewhere, in an alternate universe, I have just won the lottery and am currently buying the rights to everything Van Helsing. However, that is sadly not this universe. Therefore, I still own nothing except my original characters and the plotline, and anything else you don't recognize from the movie.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Well, I was worried about that last chapter, but no one seemed to have any problems, so I guess it's all okay. :) My goal was to have at least 100 reviews before the end of this fic, and huge thanks go out to **Manson **and **Fortune Zyne**, who pushed me over the top! YAY! And of course, thanks to all my other reviewers, who I love dearly. :) Now, I've got some PR's to dish out, then it's on to chapter 20.

**FastFuriousChick:** Hey there! Sorry I didn't get your review until I'd already posted the next chappie; it's not like I forgot about you! I'm so glad you LOVED chapter 18, and of course you are forgiven for yelling. I quite understand, lol. Anyway, I hope you're now all caught up chapter-wise, and I look forward to your next caps-filled review, lol.

**M:** Forgive me! I think you were the only one who was upset over what happened…you're not mad at are you? Are you! Jeez, I hope not, lol. Oh, and fanfiction has some serious but pointless issues with astericks, so the one in your name probly won't show up, but I put it there, I swear! I didn't want you to think I was forgetting it or something. I hope you enjoy this chappie more than the last one:)

**Manson:** 8 Hours, no WAY! Must be some kind of record, lol. No, she wasn't, I mean she's 28, I should hope not, lol. Thank you for all your reviews, even though you didn't review every chapter, lol. I didn't mind; they made me smile. Yes, Belgian waffles are quite delicious, especially with all the fixin's. :) Did a little kid really ask you that! OMG, that's too funny. I think of LotR too actually, which you may notice in upcoming chappies, and that's all I'll say on the subject. Yeah, don't know what was up with chappie 15, I guess it was just rather unloved, I don't know. Thanks for making it feel special, lol. Your reviews were great, and I hope you like this next chapter! Oh, btw, now you've got me not sleeping, lol. I've been going to bed at like 2:30 every night. :) Don't you feel ashamed about being such a bad influence on me. Tsk, tsk. Lol.

**Lady Kathrin:** Hey hey! _Charlie and the Choclate Factory_ was great! My friends and I had a great time, but I think my parents would've hated it, lol. I want the soundtrack so BAD! I've gotta talk my mom into letting me buy it…I'm working on her, lol. I am a soundtrack fiend; this one must be added to my collection. :) Yes, Drac is VERY hot, I agree; thankfully, he's in this chappie a lot so rest assured, lol. Oh, I LOVE chocolate. And Johnny Depp, Gerard Butler and of course Dracula. They all hold a special place in my heart, lol. Thanks for your review; enjoy!

**Fortune Zyne:** God, you're so blunt in your reviews, lol. Oh, and THANKS oodles and oodles for being my 100th reviewer; your certificate and expensive dessert tray should be arriving in the mail soon. :) Yeah, about that…it wasn't part of my original plan to have them go all the way, but since you're so insistent upon it I'll try to work it in, though I don't think it'll be so graphic. My most sincere apologies to you, but I do owe you for giving me 100 reviews, lol. And thanks for reviewing chapter 15 and making it feel loved. Enjoy!

Alrighty, that's all for now…I guess I had a lot to say, lol. Hope all you wonderful people enjoy this chapter and, now I won't hinder your reading any longer. Onward:)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

While I was deep sleep, Van Helsing and the others were just walking up to the gigantic doors to Dracula's fortress. All five stared up at the doors, unsure of how to open them. Van Helsing walked up and pushed, then pulled, but they were indeed shut and didn't budge an inch. Van Helsing sighed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lydia asked softly, still gazing at the doors.

"Nothing." Van Helsing replied bitterly. The others turned to stare incredulously at him. "I know. It seems ridiculous that the _great Van Helsing_ could be stopped by a pair of doors, but it's true. Once these doors close, no mortal force from the outside can open them. We're stuck out here until something opens them from the inside. AARGH!" Van Helsing cried, shoving the doors in frustration. "DAMN YOU DRACULA!" He turned around and began pacing in front of the doors, his footsteps melting a path in the snow. Carl looked worried and helpless, and the girls' faces were downcast with despair. There was nothing they could do but wait. For what, none of them knew.

* * *

I woke up slowly, stretching and unwinding from my curled position. Aside from a dull ache in my neck, I felt wonderful, as if imbued with a vibrant inner fire I'd never had before. At first, I couldn't remember where I was. I noticed I was lying in a bed on my side, but I couldn't quite remember why or what had happened. Then, I felt the weight of someone sitting down on the bed behind me. Someone's hand moved my hair from my face and ran his hands softly through my curls. Gabriel..., I thought. But no, this person was not Van Helsing; they smelled...familiar, but different from Van Helsing. I realized then that I had a very acute sense of smell, and I could hear better too. The person behind me smelled of nobility, and aristocracy, definitely masculine. And also faintly of blood, and death. Curious, I rolled over to see who was sitting beside me and froze. Dracula smiled coolly down at me, still running his hands through my curls.

"Sleep well, my darling? You look beautiful." Suddenly, it all made sense, Dracula, this bed, my neck, everything came rushing back with frightening clarity. Oh God, what had I done?

I tried to move as far away from him as I could, speaking incoherently. "No...No!...This can't..."

He captured me with a stare and I stopped moving, like a deer in headlights. "Hush," he said softly, putting a finger to my lips. "Let us enjoy this moment together. How do you feel?" He removed his finger from my mouth and traced my jaw line back to my ear, down my neck, and over my bare shoulder, an unnerving glint in his eye.

I found my voice. "Feel?" I echoed, and took stock of myself. "I feel...so alive! As if nothing could stop me! But, I also feel empty, hollow...like I've lost some very important part of me. And my neck hurts a little, but I feel younger, stronger." I looked up at Dracula to see him smiling knowingly down at me as if to say, "Aw, they're so cute when they're just starting out." Inside, I suddenly felt more like the old me, like she had still been sleeping until now. Thoughts and things I wanted to say flooded my mind as the reality of it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped and tears formed in my eyes.

"What have you done to me!" I shouted, all at once angry and afraid. How could my life have gone so wrong? What was I to do? Then, I remembered our deal, and the reason why I had been turned, why all of this had happened. Dracula was looking at me patiently, almost bored, waiting for me to calm down. He seemed not at all afraid or bothered by my outburst. "I hate you." I said, with as much sincerity as I could muster. "I hate you for what you've done to me and my friends. I hate you for all the pain you've caused, and I hate you for being so damn attractive!" What? I hadn't meant to say that last part! But I chose not to think on it then and to finish what I was saying. "But," I continued, "I haven't forgotten: we had a deal."

Dracula's eyes clouded and he stood. "I was hoping that other things would occupy your mind for a while, but I see that you are not to be deterred." He sighed. "Very well, I shall tell you what you want to know, if only to humor the silly whims of my beautiful new bride. You do realize that if our dear Gabriel finally succeeds in killing me, which I doubt, that you will be destroyed now as well?"

I had realized this, but also that it was the only way. I nodded once, determination etched in every feature. Dracula gazed at me for another moment, then sat down again on the bed. He looked at the ring on his hand, watching as the silver dragon on it caught the light. "Oh," he looked back up at me, momentarily distracted. "I had this made especially for you. You'll look stunning in it." He moved his hand in a short, upward motion, and a dress almost identical to his old brides' appeared, except that this one was red.

I sighed, slightly frustrated at the interruption, but grudgingly grateful that now I had something to wear so I could get out of that bed. "You know, red really isn't my color." Dracula smirked, remembering the last time we'd had this conversation. I remembered it too.

"And you know, that I really think it is. Put it on." Dracula responded.

"Why are you always thrusting clothes at me?" I asked, reaching out to put it on anyway. It was thin, gauzy, and billowy, but the fabric was soft and comfortable. I guessed silk. My new dress left my stomach exposed, as well as my arms and much of my chest. The material draped and hang, trailing behind my arms like wings, and over my legs in voluminous folds. It was, I had to admit, luxurious and pretty, if reveling as well.

"There. You look, dare I say it? Perfect." Dracula announced, ignoring my question. "Absolutely entrancing." He stood and walked up to me, trailing his hand up from my bare stomach to my neck. He had that look in his eyes again, and that smile on his face. He moved even closer, and I stiffened, fast losing my patience.

"Vladislaus!" I snapped, my eyes flaring, "The ring. Focus!" I stepped away from him and sat down on the other side of the bed, wrapping the trailing fabric of the dress around me in an effort to cover up a bit more.

Dracula smiled humorously and walked back around the bed to sit opposite me. "I think I like you better this way." he said, "So fiery and unpredictable, even more so than before. But," and at this he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I will miss listening to your heartbeat, so calm and steady it was. Intoxicating." He opened his eyes to see me staring at him in horror. I moved and put a hand on my chest, then flinched back as if burned.

"It's gone. Oh my– It's really gone!" Tears began to well in my eyes again at the thought that I had forever lost my heart, but I blinked them back. Later, I thought, there will be time for grief later. "Stop making excuses and distractions, Dracula!" I spat the name out like it left a bad taste in my mouth. "Tell me what I want to know! We had a deal."

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten either. Well, pet, this ring of mine," and he slipped it off his finger, tossed it up into the air, disappeared, reappeared on the ceiling, and caught the ring before it began to fall, "this ring," he continued, still on the ceiling, "is the key. It is the keeper of my powers and immortality. In short, unless it is destroyed, you will never succeed in destroying me." He placed it back on his finger and looked down at me. Then a frown creased his forehead when he noticed I had disappeared.

"But what about all those hundreds of years when you didn't have it? It's not like you died or lost your powers." I said, standing on the ceiling directly behind him. I smiled devilishly as he whirled around in surprise. "It's actually not bad up here." He smiled back, amused. It had only taken me a moment to figure out how to move about the way Dracula was so fond of doing.

"If you think this is fun, try the walls. That's when things get really entertaining. As for your question," Dracula resumed, as I vanished, then materialized hanging sideways on the wall to Dracula's right, "I am not completely powerless without this little trinket, it just adds so much more that it's almost incomparable." He tossed it up into the air again, which was actually down seeming how he was still on the ceiling, then reappeared beneath it and deftly caught it once again, slipping it firmly onto his finger.

"You seem pretty cavalier in your attitude towards it. And why are you telling me all this? Do you really trust me so much?" I watched him from the wall and caught myself admiring his good looks and cat-like grace. I think becoming a bride was beginning to affect my judgment.

Dracula chuckled at my questions. "Darling, you don't really think I would tell you all this if I thought you were a threat, do you? The Devil himself protects this ring; nothing will happen to it. It is impossible to even come close to destroying it. I have nothing to worry about, so why should I?" This news was a little disheartening, but I didn't show it or dwell on it for long.

"That makes sense, I suppose." I mumbled. "But I won't take offense because I don't really trust you either." I looked smugly down at him, and he smiled playfully. God, I loved his smile.

"Come down here, sweet; you're too far away." I shook my head in mock defiance.

"No, I rather like the view up here." I said, as I began walking around the room sideways, still on the walls. "I like this gravity-defying trick. I don't think I'll ever come down."

"Don't make me come up there." Dracula said, acting angry.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just try and catch me!" I dared, smiling. He grinned back rather evilly.

"Alright, two can play this game." I watched him disappear, then I did immediately afterwards. We spent the next ten minutes popping about the room chasing and trying to outwit each other. I went from the wall, to the ceiling in the opposite corner, to a different wall, to the floor standing normally, to sitting on a wall, to standing on the vertical side of the bed about a foot off the floor (that was a creative one, if I do say so myself), back to the ceiling, and finally I plopped down on the bed, rather exhausted. The whole time Dracula had been only a step behind me as he tried to guess where I'd appear next, and my laughter had echoed around the room.

"Ha, I win. Ooh, I'm a little dizzy though." I said, acting so superior, then almost falling over. All the sudden changes in orientation made my head spin. Dracula appeared next to me, pretending to be angry again.

"I'll get you next time." He growled at me. Then his tone lightened. "The side of the bed was very clever, though, I must admit. I never would've thought of it." I smiled.

"Yeah,well, that's 'cause you're not me. I am a genius after all." I sat there and realized how much fun I'd just had with Dracula of all people, someone I thought I had come to loathe. I began to think that maybe being his new bride wasn't so bad after all, maybe there was a tolerable side of Dracula few people ever saw.

Dracula laughed. "Andrea my dear, you make me feel so...young and alive." He pulled me close and kissed me passionately, and I returned his attentions with as much passion.

"Vladislaus." I whispered in between kisses, and he began to tease the exposed skin of my stomach with his light fingertips. I shivered in response and deepened the kiss. Abruptly he stopped, and looked into my eyes.

"Come, Andrea, to my chambers, and sleep with me tonight. You are so beautiful..." I moved a little away from him and stared back.

"Don't you mean today? It's not really night out." The curtain over the only window was closed, but I could see daylight beyond it, even though there were large clouds covering most of the sky. Dracula shrugged.

"Whichever you like. It means the same to me. Now, come." He took my hand and made to stand up with me, but I held back.

"Wait, do you mean, like, in your coffin? Because I think that's kind of creepy and I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable with that. And I'm not really all that tired, so why don't you go on and I'll see you later..." I trailed off when I saw his eyes glint in the beginnings of anger.

"It really wasn't an option, sweet. Besides, I doubt we'll do much sleeping." His expression flared with that hungry look I'd come to recognize. He reached for my wrist, but I pulled away again. His eyes flashed with the waves of anger he felt at my refusal, and as I saw his expression alter I flared in anger too. All the reasons why I hated him came rushing back. I glared at him in determination and anger, the feelings I'd just had for him long forgotten. Before he could move or speak, I opened my mouth.

"Why do you do that? Why do you have to be so controlling! We were having so much fun, but you had to go and ruin it. I hate you! Get away from me!" I snapped, as he made to move closer. I closed my eyes and wished myself anywhere but there, and I opened my eyes to nothing but snow and biting, icy wind.

"ANDREA!" I heard a chorus of familiar voices exclaim behind me, sounding shocked and elated all at the same time. I turned around, hardly daring to believe it, and a huge smile broke out over my face.

* * *

So…what do you all think? I hope I haven't lost my touch when writing Drac and Andrea scenes, they are my favorite after all. I'm sure you all can guess where Andrea is, so you can't blame me for much of a cliffie, haha. You'll just have to review lots and lots, then wait patiently for me to update again, lol. But I won't keep you waiting too long. Anywho, hope you liked it, and now you feel insanely obligated to review. So, go ahead already! Lol, Sorry, I just love reviews, don't we all:)

Gem


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Ha ha! Yeah, right, sure these characters are mine. And also, I built the pyramids and haunt the Bermuda Triangle. Don't ask where that came from; I'm not sure. Suffice to say, I still own nothing. End of story.

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Guess what? I just got my permit today! YAY for me! Elaborate trays of various desserts for all! And in other news, I'm updating! So, yeah, today's a good day. :) Just a couple PR's to get through, and then it's rock and roll time! (I'm a little hyper today I think…)

**Countess Alana**: Hey there, girl! Yes, Drac rocks, of course. Go right ahead, read chapter 20! I order you to! Lol, missed your review for it though. OMG, that Willy Wonka song is STILL stuck in my head. :) Oh, and I absolutely LOVE your sequel! Update soon! That's an order too, lol.

**Manson:** Yes, you're a horrible influence; have you no shame! Lol, I blame you for any and all future sleep problems I ever have for the rest of my life. :) Just because I can, haha. Jk, but I'm glad you liked the chappie. Enjoy this one as well!

**Lady Kathrin**: YES, send me a copy! Lol, no, I'll get my own…eventually. Meanwhile, I'll just suffer in Wonka-withdrawl…sob. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter too!

**FastFuriousChick:** (cringes) GAH! I'm sorry! Don't HATE me! I promise everything will be better in the end, and it will, you just have to trust me! Sure it looks bad now…but things'll improve…eventually. Jk, but yes, reactions are very important, no? You will see what they all think in this chapter. So, by all means, read on, and relax for Gosh sakes! Jeez! Lol :)

**M:** Well hello back! I didn't think you were REALLY angry, but you never can tell…you know? This chapter is kinda happy, and kinda not I guess… Well, just read on and see for yourself!

**HottDarkPrincess:** a.k.a. Lyndsay, lol. Yeah, she does appear rather unsavable, doesn't she? Well, I'm not going to say anything on the matter, you'll just have to wait and see, haha. I have to agree with you though, I probably am a crazy person, but you don't mind…do you?

Alrighty, I think that's all I have to say for now. So, go read the chappie all you wonderful reviewers (and anyone else out there…though YOU should be reviewing too! Jk) and enjoy chapter 21! Ah, my witty chapter titles never cease to amaze me, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Before I could make a move or say anything, I was tackled by Lydia, Fiona, and Sylvia, each of whom gave me huge hugs. Carl looked very happy to see me as well, though he didn't go so far as to give me a giant hug.

"Oh my God, Andrea, we were so worried about you! Thank God we found you!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. Nice dress, by the way."

"Jeez, Andrea, you must be freezing out here in that thing! Not that any of us brought coats either..." I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling, until I saw Van Helsing. All eyes turned to him, as he was the only one who hadn't made a move to greet me or say anything. Instead, he was staring at me with a look of mixed shock and disbelief. I broke away from the others and took a few steps toward him, unsure of what he was thinking or how he would react.

"Uh, Van Helsing? What's wrong?" Lydia asked, a little concerned about his strange behavior.

"Something's not right." he said, "She's different, can't you tell? Are you all blind?" He stepped closer to me, still looking shocked, and drew his sword. I stared at him without moving, but my friends grew even more alarmed. Suddenly, Van Helsing moved, and in one swift motion stabbed me in my exposed stomach. I gasped and looked down at the blade protruding from my body, but it didn't hurt, I was merely taken by surprise.

"Van Helsing, are you crazy! What are you doing?" Lydia asked, looking hysterically from Van Helsing to the others. They all made loud exclamations, but Van Helsing ignored them all. He wrenched the sword back out and the two of us watched as the bloodless wound healed without a scar in a matter of seconds.

Van Helsing looked back at me, and I could tell he didn't want to believe it. Tears started to form in both his eyes and mine, and I began to sob, seeing all the pain I had caused him reflected on his face. He thought he had lost me forever, just as he had lost Anna, except now it was to something worse than death. He backed a step away from me.

"No...NO! Why? Why did you do it? Andrea..." I cried harder upon hearing the pain and suffering in his voice.

"Gabriel," I pleaded softly, "Let me explain. I had to, it was the only way, don't you see? I did it for you, because I love you. Please, you have to believe me, and know that I love you more than anything."

"Explain what?" Lydia asked loudly, tired of being confused. "You had to what? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Don't you understand?" Carl asked softly, staring at me and looking just as shocked as Van Helsing had. "Andrea's been bitten by Dracula. She...she's a vampire now." The three girls' jaws dropped and no one said a word.

Van Helsing nodded and blinked back tears. "Andrea, I lo–" I put my hand up to stop him, knowing what he was going to say and that it would only make me feel worse about my decision.

"I know. But please, I have to tell you something." I looked up at the cloudy sky and saw that the cloud covering the sun, which was the reason I was able to stand outside for so long, was moving and the sun would soon be uncovered again. "I only have a moment," I continued, speaking rapidly. "The ring. Dracula's ring. It is the key to his power. Destroy it, and you destroy him." And me, I added silently. "He told me all this himself, but it won't be easy to get close enough to it to destroy it, and don't ask me how because I don't know."

I began to feel light, stinging prickles on my skin and stole another glance at the sky. The sun was almost completely exposed; my eyes widened and I gasped from some deep, instinctive fear. I then turned and ran to the massive doors in front of me, leaving Van Helsing and the others behind. When I reached the doors I pushed on them and they swung open with ease. Whether I myself truly opened them, or if it was just Dracula's doing I'll never know. Regardless, once safely inside, I gestured and the other five followed me in. All of them seemed rather numb with shock, and Carl actually stumbled once or twice. The heavy doors slammed firmly shut behind them, and we all stood in the massive entrance hall. I turned away from them, but Van Helsing grabbed my arm.

"Did you..." he asked quietly, his unspoken question clear to me.

"No." I said firmly, and he seemed slightly more relieved. "I would never, willingly...Gabriel." I whispered, not wanting to leave and regretting what I had done, even though I knew it had been my only option. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to go." He clung to my arm tighter, but I pulled away.

"Please! Don't make this harder than it already is." I began to cry again, and from some deep inner part of the castle, an inhuman shriek sounded and echoed throughout the hall. I swallowed hard. "My Master calls," I whispered softly, my eyes growing unfocused. "I must go." Then I glanced at Van Helsing again, and my whispers became desperate. "Remember what I told you! Remember, the ring is the key!"

Then I stepped further away, and with a whirl and an inhuman cry of my own, I changed for the first time into my newly acquired hell-bat form. I launched myself from the ground and beat my wings, soaring upward and away from my friends. Letting out another screech to answer Dracula's call, I flew off, following this inner tug I felt leading me straight to my Master.

* * *

After I had gone, the others shook themselves slowly from their shock and glanced at each other. Van Helsing seemed upset beyond comforting, but also determined about something. "I just can't believe it." Lydia said quietly. "I never thought anything like this would actually...and here we are, in Dracula's..." Her voice trailed off and she looked around, as did Sylvia and Fiona. Carl went up to Van Helsing's side.

"Will you be alright?" Carl asked worriedly. Van Helsing nodded his head slowly and grimly. "What did she tell you? I saw her talking to you about something important, but I was too...well..." Van Helsing looked for the first time at Carl.

"The ring. You know, Dracula's ring. She said it was the key to destroying him."

"Of course!" Carl exclaimed, and the girls looked at him. Sylvia walked over.

"Of course what?" she asked in her soft-spoken way.

"The secret to killing Dracula is to destroy his ring! Now it makes sense, why he wanted it so much and everything." Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"You mean like a _Lord of the Rings _kinda deal?" Lydia asked, still struggling to make sense of everything. Van Helsing and Carl just stared at her.

"I have no idea what you mean–" Carl began, but Sylvia cut him off.

"Yes, Lydia," she said reassuringly, "like the _Lord of the Rings_."

"Oh, I get it now!" Lydia said happily, and Sylvia smiled knowingly at Carl. Lydia turned to explain things to Fiona, who it seemed was always one step behind. Sylvia returned her attention to Carl and Van Helsing.

"Alright," she began, her eyes lighting up, "we need a plan." And the three of them set to work, soon joined by Lydia and Fiona.

* * *

I left my friends far behind, both physically and mentally, as I flew away and thought about nothing but reaching Dracula. Finally, after many twisting hallways and passages, I found the source of the tug I'd felt and alighted on the ground on a large chamber. Dracula stood before me, watching me with fiery eyes. I changed back to my human form and the dress floated down around me.

Something inside me was different; with each passing moment I felt my transition from mere mortal to undead vampire becoming more complete. It was like I was losing myself slowly, becoming less like myself. I didn't have time to think about this revelation then, however. My cheeks were still wet with the tears I had just cried, and I fear my eyes were red and swollen.

Dracula smiled at me. "And how was your first flight, dearest?" he asked mildly. In that instant I was still more myself, and despite my tears, I smiled broadly.

"Amazing. Exhilarating. Everything I thought and hoped flying would be, and more." Just talking about it made me want to experience it again. I shrieked and transformed, circling the room once or twice. I rolled and twisted in the air, laughing with the sheer joy of it. I landed breathless again and looked to Dracula. He smiled wider and looked back at me knowingly and almost condescendingly.

But then I remembered what had made me so upset earlier, and before I could stop myself the tears began to fall again, and a slight frown creased Dracula's brow. "My dear, you are upset. Why? Where were you? What's happened?" He sounded so loving and truly concerned.

"Nothing, nowhere. Just around...I'm fine. Really." I sniffed quietly and tried to wipe my tears away. Dracula stepped closer to me and opened his arms invitingly. "Oh, Vladislaus!" I breathed, yearning for the feel of his strong arms around me. The ever-growing undead bride part of me kicked in and I ran to his embrace. His arms folded protectively and soothingly around me, and he spoke sweet nothings of comfort in my ear.

I could feel us drifting and floating backward and raised my head up from his chest, only then realizing that we were in Dracula's chambers and moving closer to his open, stone coffin. The human side of me said that this was a bad sign, I should stop this from happening. But I felt so safe snuggled there next to him, a perfect fit, and I didn't want to move or be anywhere else. So, I hardly noticed or cared when we were suddenly lying down; Dracula ran his hands through my curls and gently kissed my forehead. With a sigh I closed my eyes and relaxed into blissful sleep, my head resting on Dracula's chest.

* * *

Awww, poor Van Helsing and Andrea. Life sucks, except that at least Andrea has a hot vampire to keep her occupied. Van Helsing, on the other hand, has three crazy girls from the future and a comic relief friar. I am so mean, aren't I? (No yelling FastFuriousChick! I know you have some choice words for me now, but too bad! Jk) Can't wait to read all of your reviews…later much wonderful peoples of ff. net. Your aforementioned elaborate dessert trays will be arriving in the mail in 5-7 business days, lol. You might have to cough up some shipping & handling though, cuz I'm not exactly rolling in cash over here. :) Byes for now!

Gem


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing isn't mine. Enough said.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I've been busy, and I've kinda hit a gigantic writer's block. Like so many writers before me, I know what I want to have happen, I have it all planned out, I just don't know where to start and how to actually write it, you know? Take pity on me; I'm trying! Anyway, this is the last chapter I have written so far, so it might be a while before I post again, but I really hope not! More on this at the end, but first, some PR's!

**M:** Yes, I think bittersweet is a good word to describe the last chappie. I won't give anything away, but don't give up hope on Andrea and VH being together! ;) Thanks for your review, and enjoy this one!

**Manson:** Wow, where the heck do you live! From what you've told me, it's freezing cold and you can never sleep… shudder Sounds like a terrible place, lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. Hope you didn't freeze to death before I posted this:D

**Fortune Zyne:** Jeez, hold your horses and keep your shirt on! God, are you obsessed. Jk, it's in this chappie, but it's not as descriptive as the other scene. It kind of alludes to it, I guess you could say. You'll see when you read it, but I'm warning you, this is all you're gonna get, so be happy about it, lol.

**Countess Alana:** Hey girl! I love your reviews; they're always so funny:) Update your sequel already! How can you leave us hanging like that for so long! Thanks for your review, and enjoy this one! Ttyl!

**Lady Kathrin:** Thanks, I suppose it was kind of clever. I know, Drac is almost too awesome to die, but…well, we'll see, won't we? Thanks for reviewing!

**Exemery:** YAY, a new reviewer! NO! Are you kidding me! Of COURSE it's not the end! Sheesh, are you crazy! Lol, jk. I'm glad you like it, and you can tell it's not the end cuz I'm posting a new chappie, see? Thanks for your review!

**BW-girl:** YAY, another new reviewer! Yes, it's quite shocking, isn't it? I wanted a twist thrown in there. (grins evilly) Oh, don't worry; a happy ending is imminent, just a bit far away, lol. Glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chappie too!

**Silver Flover:** Thank you so much for reading my stories and I'm so happy you like them! Now that you pointed it out, I noticed that you're right; I seem to only give enough detail about the setting to picture something roughly. I guess I focus more on the actions and dialogues. Your constructive criticism and complements were so great, and I really appreciate them. I'm overjoyed that you don't think any of my characters are OOC…that's a big fear of mine. OMG, glasses on Drac would be so priceless! I can so easily imagine that, haha. It's true, he would look good. ;) I hope you can keep reading and reviewing this, and update your story soon as well! Thanks again!

**HottDarkPrincess:** Why can't I go through a chapter without someone yelling at me! I'm sorry that you're mad…maybe this new chappie will make it all better? (sigh) Probly not, but you won't stop reading will you? Just bear with me; things will get better! And yes, lots of anger management classes for you! Lol, sheesh. :D

And that's all for the moment. So, onward, read, and enjoy! (In that order!)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I awoke a few hours later, still nestled next to Dracula. I raised my head and looked at him, thinking perhaps he was asleep as well. But his eyes were open, and he was watching me, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. "Vladislaus," I asked lowly, "don't you ever sleep?" I laid my head back down on his chest, but tilted so I could still see his face.

"Yes, I do, sometimes. But it's much more calming just watching you. Besides, you practically slept enough for the both of us." he added with a wry grin. I slapped his arm playfully.

"I was tired! And upset, and..." I trailed off and a frown passed over my face as I remembered what had transpired before my meeting with Dracula. My eyes clouded with sadness, but Dracula interrupted my thoughts.

"What troubles you, pet? Care to talk about it?" Dracula asked, sounding mildly interested. I shook my head and tried to think of something else. "No matter. I'll find out eventually anyway." I knew that was true, and I was surprised he did not know already. Maybe he did, but if so he wasn't telling me.

"You shouldn't tell people things like that." I said, after a moment of silence.

"Tell people what?" he asked, slightly confused as to what I was referring to. "That I'll find out eventually?"

"Well, that too, but what I meant was that you shouldn't tell people you watch them, even though I know you have a nasty habit of doing just that. It's a little creepy, to always feel like you're being watched. It can only lead to paranoia and mass panic. I'm better off not knowing."

Dracula laughed and kissed my forehead. "Ah, Andrea, I love the things you say. Paranoia and mass panic; sounds intriguing...how can I resist? You must admit, my dear, that chaos is deliciously fun." He slid his hand down my side and caressed my thigh, then rolled over quickly so he was on top of me. "Almost as fun as this." He leaned down and we kissed, passion flaring up inside us.

I laughed and smiled up at him. "Ah, Vladislaus, I love the things you do." He growled deep in his chest and bent down over me again, fire in his eyes and a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

Van Helsing, Carl, and the others were still standing in the entrance hall, talking quietly in a circle. Lydia and Fiona weren't adding much, just listening and trying to keep up. Carl, Sylvia, and Van Helsing were doing most of the talking and planning, but they weren't really getting very far.

"Alright, let's start with the facts." Sylvia said, all-business-like as usual in times of trouble.

"Dracula's ring holds all of his power and immortality." Carl piped up, quick to answer Sylvia. "If we destroy it, he can easily be destroyed, just like anybody else."

"But it won't be easy to destroy the ring first; I imagine the Devil has a hand in protecting it, and it would seem too simple to think that we could destroy it just by crushing it, or something equally physical." Sylvia continued, frowning. She didn't like problems she couldn't solve.

"And Andrea is no help." Van Helsing added, no emotion showing behind his grim mask.

"Now, I wouldn't say that." Carl countered. "Andrea's done the best she can and she's been more than helpful. Without her we would still be at square one. True, she can't help us much now...but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to. We must have faith that everything will turn out right in the end." Van Helsing didn't respond to this, so Carl and Sylvia kept talking.

"If we figure out a way to get rid of his ring, the rest shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Yes, but I have no idea how to go about doing that. I don't even know how to get it off his hand, much less destroy it." Carl said, beginning to sound frustrated. "We're going in circles!"

"Well, we could throw it into the fires of Mount Doom..." Lydia suggested quietly, and everyone stared at her strangely.

"How come I never know what she's talking about?" Carl whispered to Sylvia.

"What?" Lydia asked indignantly. "It worked for Tolkien! I just thought–"

"That won't work this time, dear." Sylvia said, patting Lydia's back and talking to her as if she were a child. "Wrong story." Lydia sighed.

"I know. But it would've been nice, right?"

"Yeah, if we had a Mount Doom nearby!" Fiona interrupted. "Don't be so stupid, Lydia."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Well that was a pretty stupid suggestion!"

"Can you do better? I haven't heard any ideas from you lately!"

"That's because I don't waste my energy on stupid ideas!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sylvia shouted, stepping in between the two. "Stop behaving so childishly! If Dracula was not already alerted to our presence, your shouting has certainly done the trick! We all need to calm down and think about this logically. Carl, have you ever read about anything that would help us here?"

Carl thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but I don't remember everything I read." Van Helsing snorted at this. "Besides," Carl continued, ignoring Van Helsing except for a small glare. "I might find something useful if I were near the libraries, now that I have a better idea of what to look for, but we're anywhere but close by." Sylvia nodded, depressed, she had expected this answer.

"Maybe we should go back to the Vatican libraries and research." Sylvia suggested, running out of ideas.

"What, and leave Andrea here, in the clutches of that monster?" Carl responded incredulously. "Besides, it's much too far away. It would take days to get there."

"Oh, right. I forgot that there aren't any planes around here. Carl, I'm out of options here. What do we do? Do you think this place has a library of some sort?"

"Forget the library idea." Van Helsing cut in, looking up with new fire and determination in his eyes. "I've got a plan. Carl, do you still have any holy relics on you?"

"Well, yes, I think so." Carl fumbled with the pockets of his robes. "I have a couple crucifixes, and a vial of Holy Water I bring with me everywhere."

"Perfect." Van Helsing responded, grinning rather evilly for the Left Hand of God. "Now," he continued, as the others crowded closer around to hear, "here's what we'll do..."

* * *

I lay there next to Dracula, panting as my entire being thrummed and pulsed with passion. I relived over and over again in my mind what I had just experienced, how I'd cried out in ecstacy when he'd entered me again and again, how he'd ravished my body, leaving no place untouched, how his blood had tasted when he'd slashed his wrist and forced it down my throat. My head was buzzing with pleasure, and my heart would've been pounding, had I still had one. I closed my eyes and moved closer to Dracula, sighing as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Now, Andrea," Dracula whispered in my ear, "you are truly mine." I smiled, my eyes still closed, but suddenly in my mind I'd realized what I'd done. Oh, God, what was I thinking! How could I have done this to Gabriel; I'd promised him mere moments ago that I would never willingly do something like this, but there was no denying it, I had definitely been willing. I didn't have an excuse by any means this time, and I became thoroughly disgusted with myself. This self-loathing pierced me to the core, and I began to cry again, but no tears fell. Dry sobs escaped my lips no matter how hard I tried to contain them, and I rolled away from Dracula, no longer able to stand his touch.

Dracula frowned at my back, and I felt his presence in my mind. Vladislaus, please! Just leave me alone, I thought. No, came his stern reply, and he proceeded to sift through my recent memories. I tensed, knowing he would eventually find out about Van Helsing and the others, but I was powerless to stop him. He discovered it all in a matter of moments, but instead of being angry, he chuckled to himself.

So that's where you went, he said in my mind. I had wondered...Oh well, it is no matter. They are all as inconsequential as the dust that lines these halls; they can do nothing to harm us. I am curious though, what they plan to do here. And you, my dear, have been a very bad girl. You should not have told them about my ring, tsk tsk. I may have to punish you.

"No!" I shouted out loud, whipping around to face him, my eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Vladislaus. I won't..." I trailed off when I saw there was no anger in his eyes, merely amusement. I breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed the words I had been prepared to spew out to defend myself. Dracula smirked, a teasing glint in his eye, and pulled me close to him again, holding me like a possession. I relaxed in his arms, but made a mental note to never forget who I was dealing with. Dracula's wrath was a dangerous thing indeed when invoked.

* * *

Sorry the chapter isn't longer, but too bad. Anyway, like I said before, I don't know where to start chappie 23 and I want you guys' input. Should I start it out with Drac and Andrea, or VH and company? Give me ideas and advice, please and thank you, and I'll be forever indebted to you. So, quick! Review and tell me what you think! Byes for now!

Gem

P.S. Anyone ever seen the movie _The Labyrinth_ with David Bowie? I just watched it with my friend and now I am slightly obsessed, lol. I'm so hopeless. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, not mine.

**A/N:** OMG you guys, I am so So SO SORRY that I haven't posted sooner! I had to get over my writer's block, and then school, and blah blah blah. Please forgive me, and I hope I haven't lost anybody because they got tired of waiting! That would make me cry. A lot. Anyway, I wanted to post the next two chappies together, but I don't have 24 written and I'm going away this weekend. I absolutely refused to leave you guys hanging any longer, so I decided to post now but I gotta make it quick.

Moving on, I always do some personal responses because I love everyone's reviews and I think each one of you deserve some of my attention. However, I'm a little pressed for time and I've heard this rumor going around that we're not allowed to thank people in our chapters anymore. What's up with that? Anyone have any info on this because I'm confused. Why would it matter? Still, I don't really want to get in trouble…so I guess we'll have to skip the PR's this time. I just want to say a wonderfully big thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, namely **Lady Kathrin, HottDarkPrincess, M, Light in the Shadows **(a new reviewer, YAY!), **Fortune Zyne, BW-girl, exemery, RawRebel, etherealfire **(OMG, you are totally right about that lowly thing; I feel like an idiot and I almost did cry! I'm so sorry:( I feel like I've let you down!), and **Manson **(Australia? That's awesome! Sucks about the creek though.). I want to give a huge HUGE shot-out thank you to **SilverFlover **and **Remember**! You guys are so great! I wish I could say more, but I want to get this posted ASAP. You all totally rock my world and I can't thank you enough for reviewing and sticking with me! Thanks for all your support!

Okay, wrapping up now. Here is chapter 23 for you all. Most of you wanted to start with VH and Co, so I did, but it doesn't stick with them for long, sorry. I just can't get enough of Drac; forgive me! Alright now, without further ado, CHAPTER 23!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Do you really think that will work?" Carl asked incredulously when Van Helsing had finished detailing his plan to the others.

"You don't seem to have any better ideas." Van Helsing retorted.

"I wasn't implying anything!" Carl said, throwing his hands up in defense. "I was just surprised that it could be so simple and logical."

"I realized we were thinking too hard, making the problem seem more challenging than it actually is."

"It's challenging enough still, thank you very much." Sylvia commented. Carl nodded in agreement.

"True, there's no denying it." Van Helsing admitted. "I didn't say this would be easy. But, you're forgetting: we're back in our time now, back in the past to you three. Nothing has changed here. The old rules still apply, and there isn't one single thing Dracula or even the Devil can do about it. We can do this. We just need to have faith in God, and in each other." The other four brightened, their faces shining with new determination and strength. What Van Helsing said made sense of course. The solution was really very simple.

* * *

Dracula woke me some time later, for I had again fallen asleep, and we rose up out of his coffin together. Gently alighting on the floor, Dracula swept his arm open, encompassing the entire castle. "Would you like a tour of your new home, my dear? You've never properly seen all the rooms." I smiled and nodded, my curls bouncing slightly. Why not, I thought to myself. It's not like I had many better things to do, and I felt like doing something. "Wonderful. Let's begin then." The door from his bedchamber to the passage beyond opened with a gesture from him, and we began walking out and down the long corridor.

"This of course," he began, "is my room. The whole castle is mine, technically, but I spend most of my time here in this wing. Here," Dracula pointed to a door, "is my study. And there, my library." He turned and pointed to another door further down the hallway. Though I would have liked to have a look at the library and see the ancient and fascinating books that undoubtedly lay within, he steered me in the opposite direction toward a pair of large glass double doors at the end of the hall.

Upon reaching the doors, he pushed and they gently swung open. A light breeze was blowing, and the sun had just set over the horizon, casting brilliant but quickly fading reds and golds across the sky. I gasped at the sudden beauty I had not expected to find here, where it seemed the snow and ice never abated. In front of us was one of the long stone walkways that extended from one of the tower's castles to another. Great stone basins filled with oil had been lit, and the walkway was illuminated by these gigantic torches.

When I had caught sight and recognized where we were, I smiled, remembering the scenes from an all-too-familiar movie I had watched in what seemed like another lifetime. I pointed out to the walkway and turned to Dracula. "Now is the perfect time to ask something I've always wanted to know about this castle. Ever since I've seen the movie I've wondered about this and no one would know better than you." Dracula turned to me expectantly, anticipation for what I would say dancing in his eyes. "What is the point of these walkway-things?" I asked rather exasperatedly. "I've thought about the idea of having these, and the whole thing seems utterly ridiculous. They look incredibly dangerous, and completely superfluous. I mean, can't you just fly, or materialize somewhere else in the castle? Why would you need these silly things? They are an accident waiting to happen. In fact, accidents have already happened. Why are they here in the first place? Who's bright idea was this? Do you realize how easy it could be to come out here, slip on the ice, and fall to your death? And besides all that, they're just plain ugly." I finished my small tirade and gestured to the other lit walkways visible on either side of us. "Other than for committing suicide, I don't see their usefulness." These stupid walkways had always seemed like a bad idea to me, and I'd always wanted to ask someone why they were there. I took a deep breath and gazed back at Dracula, waiting for his answer.

He smiled at me, then laughed. Shaking his head, he stared at me in wonder. "Andrea, you never cease to keep me amazed and entertained. What little joy I can experience you have given me, just by you being in my presence. How I love that mind of yours!" He stepped closer to me. "To answer your questions...I don't really know. I have often wondered myself, and I must agree with you. They do seem rather pointless. I was imprisoned here not of my own choosing, nor was I allowed to design my prison, as you can imagine. As for being ugly..." He shrugged. "That's a matter of opinion. As for falling to your death, I pity those who must still fear it. And I also envy them." Dracula whispered this last sentence, and his eyes became cloudy and unfocused. He suddenly looked tired, like he hadn't slept in years. But then he glanced at me and snapped back to his cool, aristocratic self again. "And as for suicide," he continued, " if I ever notice you wallowing in depression and then discover a suicide note you've left, I will know where to find you." His eyes sparkled with humor. I smiled back, though somewhat sadly.

"Ha, as if suicide were an option for me anymore. Such an attempt at death would have no affect at all." And as I truly realized the position I had put myself in, I began to truly understand Dracula as I couldn't before. It wasn't the pain of constant living, for neither of us did anymore, it was the pain of never dying. To know that you would spend the rest of eternity awake, stuck in this purgatory of neither life nor death...it was difficult knowledge to cope with. I suddenly envied my friends, who still had the promise of peace in death, and an end to the tiresome sufferings of life. What had I really given up? What had I lost? My mortality? No, it was much more, much worse than that. What horrible eternal existence had I sentenced myself to?

I stood gazing out across the wide expanse of Dracula's castle and at the fading light in the sky, my brooding thoughts turning my mood suddenly somber. Dracula came and stood next to me. Turning, I put my hand on his shoulder, and he must have read my thoughts in my eyes.

"Now you know," he said softly. "Now you understand." We stood together in silence a moment longer, then Dracula once again snapped out of his despondent reverie. "Yes, my dear, these things do seem rather, well, stupid, but they can have their uses." A devilish grin crept onto his face, and he picked me up about the waist and began twirling me around. The wind whipped my curls back from my face, and I couldn't help but laugh. But my laughter suddenly turned to a cry of alarm when I realized that Dracula had let go of me and I had sailed over the edge. Looking upward I saw his face rising farther and farther away, and I realized with horror that I was falling, that Dracula had once again dropped me from a dizzying height. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, I heard Dracula's voice in my head.

"Relax, Andrea. You can't die, remember? Now, did I give you wings or not?" It dawned on me that Dracula hadn't meant to kill me, and I quickly transformed. Beating my wings, I pulled out of the vertical dive and swooped underneath the stone walkway. Rising, I came level with Dracula, then continued upward, shrieking with glee. I will never get over the experience of flying. Dracula let out a cry of his own and launched himself off the walkway as well, transforming into his hell-bat form and joining me in the air. We dipped and soared around each other, partners in an aerial dance making up the steps as we went along. Part of me was elated; I'd never had so much fun, but part of me refused to let me forget Van Helsing and my friends. Almost without realizing it, Dracula and I made our way around the castle to the main entrance. Landing on the ground in front of the large front doors, we transformed back into our human forms.

I stood, panting, trying to catch my breath. "Vladislaus, it was rather evil of you to scare me like that." I tried to glare at him, but ended up dissolving into laughter.

"You have to admit, you've never had so much fun. How's free falling without the troublesome notion of death?" Dracula asked wryly, grinning at me.

"It's pretty awesome." I said, reliving the feeling.

"Well, enough games. Your tour is far from over, dearest. Here, obviously, are the front doors, though I believe you've seen them before." I nodded.

"Obviously. But, really Vladislaus, 'enough games'? As if you ever stop! You don't know the meaning of that phrase."

"Ah, well, there is much you have yet to learn about me. Continuing on..." Dracula's eyes danced with amusement at toying with me.

As much as I might've liked to, I couldn't put Van Helsing, Carl, the girls, and where I'd left them out of my mind. As we walked toward the massive doors, I wondered if we'd find them inside, or if they had gone somewhere else. I had no way of knowing. Some deep, inner part of me still called out to Van Helsing, could still sense his presence. Probably just the Anna inside me again, I thought bitterly, reminded once more that Van Helsing most likely did not love me for me, just for the bit of Anna I had inside. Angry, and I suppose a bit jealous of someone I could never hope to compete against, I moved closer to Dracula, wanting the comfort of someone who did love me for who I truly was. Dracula's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to his side, but a startling thought occurred to me. _Did _Dracula love me, or was it just lust and the fact that I seemed to amuse him, like a new toy? Since when did Dracula ever really love at all? Was I not really loved by either of them? My upsetting thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the front doors swung wide, revealing the vaulted, high-ceilinged entrance hall. Lit torches lined the walls and the polished, black marble floor reflected the dancing flames.

"This is, of course, my grand entrance hall. But, since we have been here before, I propose we move on. Left, or right, my dear?" Dracula asked, looking at me expectantly. Before I could open my mouth to speak, however, Van Helsing stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the hall.

"Neither, Dracula. You're staying right here."

* * *

CLIFFIE! Muahahaha! Oh man, guys, this is it. Next chapter the final confrontation! It's all going to be over soon. How sad is that? But, I have started writing another story that will keep me occupied for a while. It's a Harry Potter fic set in the Marauders' era. If any of you are interested or like reading those fics, I'll let you know when I'm gonna post it and stuff.

Anyway, can any of you guess what VH and Co are planning? I'd love to hear what you guys think! Oh, and sorry about that line referring to God in the beginning there; I hope I didn't offend anyone. If so, I'm very sorry, I just thought it was a VH thing to say…he is the Left Hand of God after all. Okay, I think that's all I have to say for now. I'll try to post again soon, sorry again for the wait, and please review! I'll even let you yell at me for making you wait a month. Later much all you fantastic people who seem to enjoy my story so much! You rock and I luv you all!

Gem


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing is still not owned by me. Oh, the shock, lol. Bet you weren't expecting that, right?

**A/N:** OMG, OMG, OMG! I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for not updating until now! I feel absolutely horrible beyond belief for leaving you all for so long, and I really hope I haven't lost any readers. For those of you who are still with me, thank you so much for sticking it out and I love you all! This chapter was VERY hard to write, but I finally got over my writer's block and did it. Unfortunately, this is the second to last chapter, guys, and I'll really miss writing this fic. :( But, I am working on an HP one, like I said, so I shouldn't be idle for too long. Also, the next/last chapter is already about half-written, so it won't be long before I post that one too. Oh, and I don't know about the whole rule thing, but I'm going to personally thank all of you who reviewed because I feel that you deserve it!

**Fortune Zyne:** Short and sweet as always. :) Thanks for reading; I hope you still are, and I'm glad you liked it, lol.

**BW-girl:** Yeah, about that not updating thing…heh heh, lol. Anyway, I'm sorry and I'm updating now, so it's OK, right? The ending was definitely tough to write, but this has been the ending I've planned pretty much from the beginning, so…I really hope it works, you know?

**Manson:** Is what going to be an OC? If you meant my HP fic, then yes, there is an OC. If you meant something else, you'll have to clarify for me. :) Thanks for reading my story and I hope you still are! P.S. have you slept lately, lol?

**HottDarkPrincess:** I'm Sorry to keep you waiting! Please forgive me! I'm glad you want to read my HP fic too, though. :) I really hope you haven't given up on me and stopped reading! That would be so sad…I'd cry!

**Lady Kathrin:** Yeah, VH always seems to butt in…oh well. Hope you're still out there reading and I'm glad you liked that last chapter!

**Remember:** Saved the best for last, lol. OMG, dahling, loved your email. Holy crap, way to spice up Microeconomics, lol! Okay, you know I love you and I would never want to make you upset or hate me, or anything, so please PLEASE just bare with me and forgive me for this chapter! I don't want to you to be mad at me! I'm SORRY! (wails uncontrollably) Alright, I'm okay, just, don't hate me for life, ok? (sniffles)

And now, you've all definitely waited long enough. So, here's chapter 24 for all you wonderful people out there who still read my fic even though I didn't update in the longest time. I love you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Dracula's eyes grew cloudy with anger, and he stepped away from me. "Ah, Gabriel. How nice of you to join us. However, I do not remember inviting you." The edge in his voice was unmistakable. "But then, when have you ever waited for an invitation?"

"This ends now, Dracula. Once and for all." Van Helsing growled.

"Don't be so hasty." Dracula responded. "It has merely begun. And don't be rude, Gabriel. Invite your friends to play with us." I blinked, confused at first. Then I noticed something I hadn't before: my head was filled with muffled and erratic, yet rhythmic, thumps. Suddenly I realized what I was hearing. The heartbeats of Van Helsing and the others sounding in my head. Now I understood how Dracula had known there were other people in the hall. Warily, Carl, Fiona, Sylvia, and Lydia stepped out and stood behind Van Helsing. Dracula smiled, revealing razor sharp fangs. "How nice of you all to join us. Oh, Fiona, I never did get the chance to thank you. You were, after all, so helpful providing me with Andrea's location." He wrapped his arm around me and grinned broader.

Fiona just glared at him. "You bastard." the fiery red-head spat.

"Tut, tut, such temper." Dracula and I rose up as one and floated over until we were in front of Van Helsing, Carl, and the girls. We gently alighted on the ground, Dracula still holding me tightly to his side. Van Helsing didn't even glance at me.

"Cut the chit-chat." Van Helsing ordered tersely. "It's me you want."

"Oh, stop acting so self-important. It gets dreadfully tiresome after a while. How many times do I have to tell you that I was never overly concerned with getting rid of you? However, since you're here...you _have_ been an obnoxiously large thorn in my side for quite some time. If only you could remember, I have a feeling you would not be so self-righteous." Dracula spat these last words, his voice laced with venom, and his eyes darkened even further, then flashed electric blue. Van Helsing tensed, and Dracula stepped away from me and closer to Van Helsing. They stood glaring at each other for what seemed like ages; we all held our breath, watching, waiting. Dracula's anger was boiling with a fury just under the surface of his cool mask, barely concealed. I remember numbly wondering if Dracula's looks really COULD kill. Then, Van Helsing slowly smiled smugly, and Dracula's mask cracked. With a wild shriek of rage, he launched himself right at Van Helsing's throat, arms outstretched ready to throttle him on the spot. Van Helsing pulled back, grabbed Dracula's arm and launched him back over his shoulder. Dracula hit the ground, rolled off to the side, and snapped back up again in an instant. Whirling around, he snarled at Van Helsing and transformed. Rapidly beating his wings, Dracula flew up and disappeared among the rafters. Van Helsing glanced all around, tensely waiting for another attack.

"No werewolf venom in your veins to help you this time, Gabriel." Dracula's disembodied voice echoed eerily throughout the hall. "And I don't think your friends will assist you much either." Dracula chuckled derisively. "Their hearts are beating louder than horse hooves on cobblestone." Carl, Fiona, Sylvia, and Lydia had backed behind a pillar and were watching the scene fearfully. None of them looked to be much help. I stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. Who did I want to come out of this final battle on top? I didn't know.

"Quit stalling!" Van Helsing shouted up to the unseen vampire lord. "I have had enough of this! Let's end it!"

"I couldn't agree more." Dracula whispered, and suddenly swooped down behind Van Helsing, claws and teeth bared. Van Helsing turned just in time, whipped out his sword, and managed to deflect Dracula's killing blow. They grappled for a few moments, equally pitted against each other, until Dracula overcame Van Helsing and tossed him to the side. Bruised, but not hurt too badly, Van Helsing leapt up again, and ran at Dracula. Sword and claws clashing against each other again and again in a flurry of noise and sparks. Both man and beast took hits, but Dracula could heal himself, while Van Helsing could not. It seemed as if this battle would soon be over, and Dracula would emerge victorious.

I could do nothing but watch the fighting before me. My conflicting feelings were tearing me apart inside. Van Helsing? Dracula? Which one! Who did I really love? My thoughts circled in my head, racing around, and I couldn't decide. Even my heart was torn. With a wild cry, I put my hands around my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Opposite forces inside me were pulling me, screaming at me to choose. Dracula's hold over me as his bride demanded my loyalty to him, but that bit of Anna inside that had caused so much to happen was clamoring for me to recognize and stay true to my love Van Helsing.

While these vicious feelings raged inside of me, Van Helsing and Dracula fought on tirelessly. With an unexpected strength, Van Helsing stabbed Dracula right through the heart with his sword and pinned him to the wall. Half the blade was embedded in the brickwork, and while Dracula struggled with ear-shattering roars to free himself, Van Helsing whipped out one of his tojo blades lightening fast and severed the hand that wore Dracula's ring. I gasped and looked up at the sudden commotion, Dracula's emotions flashing through my mind in a violent stormy blur. I could do nothing but watch in paralyzing shock as Van Helsing stooped and yanked the ring off.

"CARL! Remember the plan!" Van Helsing screamed, as he threw the ring with all his might across the front hall and into Carl's shaking hands. Dracula's shrieks increased in intensity as his frustration to get free grew. Carl's fumbling fingers managed to catch the small silver circlet, and he quickly turned to Sylvia.

"Quick! Give me them!" Sylvia scrambled to hand over a large silver crucifix and a vial of Holy Water. Trying not to spill or drop anything, Carl thrust the ring onto the post of the cross, threw them onto the ground, and dumped the entire vial over the staked ring and cross. Carl and the girls stared, breathless, as the ring began to bubble and hiss. Almost in slow motion, it melted off from around the crucifix and puddled on the floor underneath it, the dragon emblem wavering for a moment on the brink of solidity, then disintegrating to become unrecognizable amid the small pool of metal. All eyes turned to Dracula, who gasped as if a shock had run through him, and slowly morphed back into his human form.

"Now what?" Lydia asked softly, looking on wide-eyed.

"Now he is mortal, and old beyond any normal human standards." Carl replied in a hushed tone. Blood began to spill from the sword wound in Dracula's chest, and his eyes glazed over from shock to a steeled calm that only eternal death can bring. With a final breath, Dracula looked over at me and smiled weakly, looking almost relieved.

"Vladislaus..." I whispered almost inaudibly, as the body that should have aged and wasted away centuries ago crumbled to dust before our eyes, leaving Van Helsing's sword behind, stuck in the cold, stone wall. Dracula's final thought rang in my head as he died at last, "Well my dear, you _were_ perfect..."

Suddenly a great and terrible pain began growing from the very pit of my stomach outward. I clutched my waist and let out an involuntary scream. Van Helsing and the others whipped around at the sound of the noise, comprehension dawning in all of our eyes. Now that Dracula was dead, I would die as well, alone and a shell of my true and former self. Unable to stop myself from crying out, I transformed and rose into the air, watching in horror as my body decomposed before my very eyes. I looked down and saw Van Helsing staring up at me, tears of sorrow and suffering glinting in his eyes. "GABRIEL!" I screamed hysterically one last time, and my body exploded into a cloud of ash that slowly rained down upon the heads of my friends.

"Andrea!" Lydia exclaimed running out from behind the pillar and staring upward. Carl, Sylvia, and Fiona slowly came out to join her. They all seemed rather numb with shock; Carl eyed Van Helsing, afraid to go over to him and unsure how he was reacting to the whole thing. Van Helsing blinked rapidly a few times, then put his stoic and serious mask on and walked wearily over to the others.

"Let's go home." he said softly, looking resigned and exhausted. Carl and the girls were quick to agree, and as one they turned and walked out of the now silent castle forever.

* * *

(cringes) Please don't hate me! I know, it's horrible, this chapter was so hard to write and I didn't want to, but it's kinda been my plan from the beginning and I didn't know how else I wanted to end it. I'M SORRY, REMEMBER! And any and all other Drac fans out there who completely loathe me right now…(twitch) I can feel the animosity and the glares of death from here. Just understand that I never meant for Andrea and Drac to be together. She just had this strange fascination for him, and she was just an object of his lust. THEY DID NOT REALLY LOVE EACH OTHER! Andrea really loves VH, and that's how I meant for the story to turn out. I truly suffered while writing this chapter, so please forgive me, but I had to. (sniff) There is one more chapter after this though, and that will wrap everything up. So, please no flames unless you really REALLY can't control yourself and just hate me beyond all measure, but hopefully none of you do…Anyway, just review and yell at me if you want, but I do really want to know what you all think. Once again, forgive me for the horrible sin I have committed in writing this, and I hope you all still love me enough to review. Thank you! You guys mean the world to me!

Yours sadly and humbly,

Gem


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything VH related. Gah! That's the last time I get to write that!

**A/N:** Well, here it is guys, my final chapter, the last chapter of Andrea's story. Quite sad, don't you think? I think so, but maybe I'm a little biased…Anyway, I hope you all like it and don't think it's corny or anything. I tried my hardest to make it good, but I'm not sure. Huge thanks go out to all of you who review and who've stuck with me from the beginning. I LOVE YOU ALL:) Just to prove how much, here are some final PR's:

**BW-girl:** No problem, of course I couldn't end the story there! I still had to tie up some loose ends, lol. Yeah, VH didn't cry per se…but I'm sure he was crying inside…at least, he should've been. :)

**Countess Alana:** Hey, girl! You've been with me from the beginning, and I love you for it! Yes, you MUST update soon, Cassidy's story is not over yet, lol! Hope you enjoy this final chappie, and I'll email you if I think of ideas for you, ok? Luv ya'!

**Nienna Saralonde:** Well, I am so glad you've enjoyed reading my stories, and I'm even happier that you finally reviewed! I love reviews! Oh, and thanks so much for your encouraging words; they meant a lot. GLORIOUS ENCOURAGEMENT! Lol, I was really worried about the ending, and it's great that you approved of it. :) Thanks for reading, and be sure to review this final chapter for me, ok? Please:)

**Lady Kathrin:** Hey, you've stuck with me all the way, thanks! I know, I loved writing Drac/Andrea scenes, but I'd intended for it to end like that. It's sad, I agree, but I'm slowly getting over it, and hopefully you will too, lol. Thanks for your wonderful compliments and I hope you like this final chapter!

**Manson:** Good! Sleep is good, lol. Hope you like this last one!

**Remember:** This isn't enough space here, nor enough words in the English language to tell you how awesome you are, and how bad I felt when I read your review! But I've told you all about that already, lol. Thanks so much for your reviews and support, I LOVE YOU! Lol, I'm so glad you're not mad, and I can't wait for your next review:) Thanks for sticking with me! You ROCK!

**Pixie:** Lol, you are priceless. Love ya'! And make sure you read this chapter too:)

**HottDarkPrincess:** Well, I think you just sent me my first ever flame. I'm so sorry I upset you so much! Holy cow, I had no idea you'd flip out so much! Just be patient and read this last chappie, ok? Hopefully this will fix everything for you. If you're still pissed, well, I can't apologize enough, but there isn't much else I can do. This is how my fic is gonna end, and that's it. Forgive me!

**Fortune Zyne:** Ha, probably your longest review yet, lol! Quite a shocker, no? Don't worry, it all ends well, I swear. Just read and review for me please-and-thank-you:)

And that's about all I have to say for now. So, once again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and here, without further ado, (wow this sentence had a lot of commas…) I give you, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Dun, dun dun…lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Van Helsing, Carl, Lydia, Fiona, and Sylvia sat around in the living room of Lydia's apartment. No one said anything, just glanced around at each other or at the floor glumly. Sylvia finally broke the silence. "I...I just can't believe she's really gone." She reached over to the table and picked up the picture of the four of them, smiling sadly. She passed it to Lydia next to her, and both their eyes started to water.

"So, I guess you'll have to leave now, right?" Fiona asked, sounding depressed, looking over at Carl and Van Helsing. "We'll never see you again?"

Carl nodded slowly, sighing. Van Helsing seemed too preoccupied with his own thoughts to respond. His eyes were glazed over, and he held his hat in his hands. "I have a feeling after we leave, we won't be able to return to the future again." Carl said softly. Sylvia and Lydia looked up, wiping their eyes.

"But, we'll miss you." Lydia pleaded. "Our lives will seem so empty! And I can't stay here all alone! Oh, God!" She put her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob at the very thought of living here without the constant reassurance of another's presence. Sylvia put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay." she whispered comfortingly.

"How will it be okay!" Fiona exploded finally, standing up, tears streaming down her face. "Andrea is gone forever and it's all my fault! How can I live with that guilt haunting me for the rest of my life?"

"It's not your fault, Fiona." Sylvia said gently. "You can't blame yourself for things out of your control." Fiona shook her head and collapsed back down onto the sofa, biting her lip. Suddenly, Van Helsing raised his head.

"What was that?" he asked hoarsely.

"What was what?" Sylvia asked, glancing at him in concern.

"That noise. Upstairs...didn't you hear it?" Sylvia shook her head, and Lydia stood slowly.

"Well, no one should be up there...now that..." Her voice trailed of as she walked slowly to the stairs, the others trailing along behind her. Hesitantly, she climbed the stairs and walked down the short hall. She glanced into her room and the bathroom as she walked by, but both were dark and empty. Lydia came to a stop outside the last room, straining her ears for any noise behind the closed door. As if afraid it would burn her hand, Lydia reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and slowly turned.

* * *

I yawned and blinked a few times, rubbing the last bit of sleep from my eyes. Stretching, I sat up and looked around the room that felt so familiar to me, and yet it also felt like I hadn't seen it in years. So much had happened since I had last been there. I threw the covers off and got out of bed, wincing as the floor creaked slightly under my weight. I sighed contentedly and walked softly around my bed to my dresser. But before I had a chance to pick out anything, or even open the drawer, I heard my door open quietly behind me. I turned around and smiled broadly at Lydia's shocked face. "Sorry I slept so late." I said, yawning again and covering my mouth with my hand.

Lydia stood speechless for a moment, just staring at me. Then she found her voice. "ANDREA! Oh, my God, you're here, you're alive! I can't believe it...guys, she's here, Andrea's back!" There was a stampede of footsteps as my friends all burst into my room and tackled me in a gigantic hug.

"Oh, Andrea, we thought you'd died; we thought we were never going to see you again!" Sylvia exclaimed, all of us crying and laughing at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. Everything's ok. Guys, we won! We did it!" I shouted, suddenly realizing that Dracula was gone forever and everything was as it should be. Even Carl came over and hugged me. I grinned at his slightly embarrassed look.

"You really had us worried there for a minute." he said, rather breathlessly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know what was going to happen either." I said, but my attention was instantly diverted when I caught sight of Van Helsing standing in the doorway watching me, a look of unspeakable joy on his face. I broke away from the others and ran to him. "Gabriel!" I cried. He enveloped me in his arms and caught my lips in a searing kiss. When we finally broke apart, I buried my face in his chest and held him as tightly as I could.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, for everything." I mumbled against his chest. "Can you forgive me?"

"Andrea, of course I can forgive you, I already have. I love you." Van Helsing responded, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled happily. Van Helsing sighed. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered, holding me closer. "I couldn't go through that again."

"And I thought I'd lost you." I responded, but his last comment made me think of Anna. I paused and took stock of myself. I felt different...more like myself and less like I had someone else inside of me.

"Yes," Van Helsing said, reading my thoughts, "the Anna inside you is gone; I cannot sense her in you anymore." I felt relieved, free even, and also a little crestfallen. I assumed that Van Helsing only loved Anna, and that even though I hadn't lost him, it was because I'd never really had him to begin with. I pulled away, but Van Helsing reached out and held me back.

"Wait, where are you going? I want you always by my side; I won't lose you again. Andrea, I love you for who you are, and nothing will ever change that. You know that, don't you?" My only response was to leap back into his arms and kiss him furiously; it felt really good to be truly loved.

We finally pulled apart when Carl cleared his throat rather loudly, and looked embarrassedly at the others. "Well, I'm glad everything's...good between you two..." Carl began awkwardly, "but, Van Helsing, when do we go home? Not that I'm not having a great time here..." His voice trailed off and he glanced furtively at Sylvia, who pretended not to notice, but smiled anyway.

I searched Van Helsing's face, wondering what he would say. This was what I had worried about from the beginning, the fact that our worlds were so different, and so very far apart. He sighed and looked at me. "It's your choice. Carl and I can't stay here, but...I can't live without you." It's _my_ choice! Oh God, how could I possibly choose? I couldn't live without Van Helsing, either, but could I leave my friends and the entirety of my old life behind to begin a new one? I looked over at Lydia, Sylvia, and Fiona, my greatest friends in the world. They all smiled sadly at me, and I could read their answer in their eyes. I turned and smiled gratefully at the three of them. Sylvia opened her arms and embraced me, then Lydia and Fiona each gave me huge hugs.

"You don't have to ask our permission; the answer's always yes. That's what friendship is all about." Sylvia said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Of course you can go, Andrea. We'll miss you, but we understand. We always will." Lydia added.

"Guys, thank you so much. You're the best friends I could've ever had, and I love you all so much. Promise you won't forget about me?" I asked timidly, tears in my eyes.

"Forget about you! Oh my God, we could _never_ do that, even if we tried!" Lydia exclaimed. "Don't _you_ forget about _us_!"

"Yeah, don't forget about the three of us stuck in boring old Massachusetts while you're off having amazing adventures with Van Helsing, of all people!" Fiona said, pretending to pout jealously.

"Don't be ridiculous! Like I'd ever forget you three, or anything about this time. Well, I guess this is goodbye..." I hugged them all again, then looked around at my room one last time.

"Are we leaving? Right now?" Carl asked, a little confused. "Oh, well then, goodbye Lydia, Fiona, and Vylsia, uh, I mean S-sylvia. You were very helpful and it was nice to meet you, and..." His face had turned bright red and he was staring at the ground. Sylvia smiled, amused, and walked over to him. Putting a hand under his chin, she tipped his head up and kissed his cheek. Carl's eyes shot open and he froze, shocked. I couldn't help chuckling at his stunned expression. Van Helsing said his goodbyes as well, and before I knew it, Carl, Van Helsing, and I were standing together in the doorway to my room, waiting. I waved to the girls one last time, tears running down my cheeks and a smile on my face, and then it grew brighter, and there was a faint flutter of wings...

* * *

I joined the Order and accompany Van Helsing and Carl on all their missions now. Van Helsing probably wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would I. Without Anna's soul and skills inside of me, weapons felt strange and alien in my hands at first, but I learned. Van Helsing taught me all he knew, and now I rival many in the Order, even Van Helsing himself on a good day. I do miss the girls and my old life on occasion, but I've learned that the best thing is not to dwell on the past and the choices we've made. I still have two small scars on my neck as a constant reminder of my foray with the Son of the Devil, and there's still a little part of me that doesn't mind the memories. I couldn't be happier with my life; Van Helsing and I are never apart, and Carl is, well, Carl. Our next mission is in America, or the New World as some people here are still calling it. Who knows, sounds like an excellent time to explore my roots...

* * *

THE END! Well, what did you think? Be incredibly honest when you review for me! I kept worrying that this ending was kinda corny and all. Was everything believable, in a sense? Did it all mesh together well? These are important things to me, and I'm relying on YOU for feedback! Oh, and to all you lovely people out there who read my fic but don't review it (for whatever reason), PLEASE take a page out of **Nienna Saralonde**'s book and review now! This is your last chance to tell me what you think of everything, and I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say! So share with me! Lots of reviews, people! Alrighty, that's all I have to say, I think. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I love you all, and hopefully some of you will join me when I post my next fic, it's an HP one. Watch out for it, k? I'd tell you the title, but I don't have one as of yet…don't worry, I'll get there! Thanks again, and I guess this is goodbye. So, well…Byes for now! (starts to cry) I'll miss you all and this fic! GOODBYE:'(

Gem

P.S. Don't forget to review and tell me how much you'll miss me! Lol. :)


End file.
